Knocked Up 2: The Spawn of Gabby
by TonyWhumper
Summary: When Gibbs and Abby find out they're unable to have children, she considers asking Tony to be a surrogate. What could possibly go wrong? Rated to be safe. McTony Gabby
1. So Much For My Happy Ending

**A/N: No, contrary to popular belief, I did not disappear off the face of the Earth, dragging this story with me! I apologize to everyone who's been waiting (im)patiently for this sequel and really, the only excuse I can offer is that real life decided it was more important than my fantasy world. Ridiculous, right? Anyway, I am BACK by (not so popular)demand. For those of you who are new to my writing, you should probably go read Knocked Up first, as this is the continuation of that story. Just in case my time line isn't clear, this story takes place two years after the end of the previous fic.**

**A huge thank you, as always, to my BFFL Kelley for helping me get this story going and for encouraging me to continue when I felt like I scraping the idea. You're the best, chica. As always, reviews are always greatly appreciated and I swear on Michael Weatherly that they really do help me write faster! So please don't forget to take five seconds to send me a little note about the chapter once you're done reading! Thanks again for everyone who's added me to their author alerts and who reviewed after the last fic! This is for you!  
**

**Prologue: So Much For My Happy Ending  
**

The squad room was empty, save for the silver-haired man who sat hunched over his desk, his fingers moving slowly over the keyboard.

With one final click of the mouse thing, he sat back in the chair and threw his glasses onto the desk, running a tired hand over his face.

It was beginning to get late and having already sent his agents home, he knew there was no point in lingering any longer.

Standing from his desk, Gibbs grabbed his jacket and made his way over to the elevator, punching the button for the lab.

He stepped out of the elevator as the doors slid open, smiling when he saw his girl powering down her machines. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her spiderweb tattoo, smirking when she jumped.

"You scared me, J!" She accused, spinning around in his arms. "How long have you been here?"

"Just a minute or two. Almost ready to go?"

She offered him a smile that didn't reach her eyes and kissed him quickly on the lips before ducking under his arms. "Just about. I ran the ballistics on that gun you gave me earlier and..."

"Stop, Abs. No more talking shop tonight. Our workday was over three minutes ago."

"Okay."

He leaned against her workbench, watching curiously as she practically skipped around the room, turning off all the machines in her path.

Moving quickly to her office, she swapped her pristine white lab coat for the leather motorcycle jacket he'd bought her for Christmas, grinning as she pulled it around her thin body. "All ready to go?" He asked, reaching for her hand as she walked toward him.

Abby grinned again, lacing her fingers with his. "I am."

The smile was almost believable this time and for a moment, he felt guilty for lingering so long upstairs. However, he knew as soon as they were safely away from curious eyes and ears, the act would drop and she'd crumble.

He'd watched her closely as they rode the elevator in silence. The moment they stepped into the parking garage, it started.

Her shoulders began to turn inward as she tried to make herself as small as possible, wanting nothing more than to disappear.

They both climbed into the car, the distance between them growing despite the cramped quarters.

She had crumbled.

Had it been any other woman, Gibbs would have cut his losses and run. He'd tried once, the previous year, after hundreds of counseling sessions and doctors appointments did nothing to help.

He hadn't been able to stay away long and for awhile after he came back, she'd gotten better. She had stopped blaming herself and had started to accept that nothing she could have done would have changed the outcome of the short-lived pregnancy that they no longer even spoke about.

But now, over the course of the last few weeks, something had changed and her mood had started to shift again. The once-lively young woman that he'd fallen in love with all those years ago was allowing herself to be pulled back in to whatever it was that consumed her the last time.

Well he'd be damned if he was just going to sit by and watch it happen again.

"Not really in the mood for cookin' dinner tonight. I'll stop somewhere and grab something. What are you hungry for?" He asked, trying to keep his voice casual despite the way his knuckles were gripping the steering wheel.

She didn't offer an audible response, giving him a half hearted shrug instead.

"Abby," he tried again after a moment. "Dinner."

"Jesus, Gibbs! I said I didn't care!" She snapped, her green eyes dark with anger.

It was a start.

"No, you didn't actually say anything. That's the whole problem!"

"Oh yes," she scoffed. "Because you'd really win the prize for conversationalist of the year."

Releasing a sigh of frustration, he forced himself to remain calm. "Honestly, Abby. Are we ever going to move past this? Or are you going to let it control you forever?"

From the corner of his eye, he watched as what little bit of color she had drained from her cheeks. It was an asshole move, he knew that. But he also knew that if he didn't get her talking about whatever it was that was eating at her, she'd never be able to come back from it. Not this time.

"You can be a real insensitive prick sometimes, Gibbs," she managed, her voice thick with tears as she turned to glare out the window, her arms crossed over her chest as though she was trying to literally hold herself together.

He fell silent, his jaw twitching angrily. He wasn't quite sure who he was the most irritated with: himself, for obviously not being enough, or her for allowing herself to become so weak.

In the end, he settled on blaming himself.

::::::

It was all Abby could do to force herself up the stairs and down the hallway to the bedroom.

Her chest ached in a way she hadn't experienced in almost two years and the feeling was nearly enough to cripple her.

It wasn't easy to pretend at work. It hadn't been easy then and it wasn't easy now. It took all of her strength to just get through the day with a smile plastered on her face so that no one would know just how broken she really was.

Pushing the bedroom door open, she trudged over to the bed, the tears already stinging her eyes before she even hit the mattress.

Sinking down onto the bed, she crawled over to her side, hugging the pillow against her chest as she cried.

"Abby?"

His voice was soft and sad. The very sound of it was enough to make the aching in her chest intensify. She was hurting him too.

Stepping into the room, Gibbs closed the door behind him before he made his way over to the bed slowly, sliding in behind her.

She could feel his strong arms wrap around her waist as he pulled her back against his chest, lowering his lips to her hair.

"Talk to me, Abs. Please. Don't push me away again."

"My... My doctor called me this morning," she managed, her voice hoarse as she cried.

He closed his eyes, already knowing the outcome before she told him.

Abby had completely fallen apart after the miscarriage that almost ruined them. He'd been hesitant to try for another baby after seeing what losing the first one had done to her, but she'd managed to talk him into it and for awhile, all was well.

But after over a year of trying with no luck, she had gone to see her doctor. After some preliminary testing, the doctor had put her on some medication that was supposed to help her to conceive, but none of it seemed to work.

They had chosen to try a fertility clinic just three months earlier, both of them undergoing testing to check for underlying conditions that would prevent a pregnancy. Based on Abby's current state, the news she had received hadn't been very good.

Reaching over, he brushed her long hair back out of her face before he buried his nose against her, breathing in her scent. "What did she have to say?"

Abby turned in his arms and the pain he saw in her green eyes broke his heart. "I can't.... I'm not able... I..."

Unwilling to allow her to finish the thought, he simply pulled her against his chest, holding her as she cried.

"I'm sorry," she cried, her fingers gripping his shirt. "I sh...shouldn't pull away from you. I just... I don't..."

"Shh. It's okay. It's gonna be okay," he soothed, rubbing her back gently.

"I want a baby so bad, J," she sobbed, her entire body trembling. "It's not f...fair."

He held her closely, unsure of what else he could say to relax her. They laid there for hours until she finally slipped into sleep, allowing her body to slump against him.

"We'll work it out," He whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair as she slept. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

::::::

Pushing the bedroom door open, McGee couldn't help but grin at the sight of his lover sprawled out on the floor, their son beside him as they raced Josh's toy cars on the carpet.

"I go'win!" The little boy declared, kicking his pajama covered feet in the air.

"Not a chance," Tony snorted, nudging Josh playfully. "I'm totally gonna beat you."

"No!"

"Heck yeah! You better go faster, little man!"

"I go'win!" Josh squealed, grabbing Tony's hand to stop him, giggling when the man lifted him up, his fingers attacking his sides and stomach.

"No you're not!" Tony growled, laughing as his son squirmed against him, trying to get free.

Pushing himself off the wall, McGee stepped further into the room, lifting his son off his partner's chest with a playful glare. "You're supposed to be putting him to bed, not getting him all riled up again."

"But it's so much fun," Tony grinned, looking up at McGee from the floor as the younger man stepped over him.

Cocking his eyebrow in response, McGee shook his head despite the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he made his way over to Josh's new bed.

Pushing himself off the floor with a groan, Tony followed after McGee, sinking down on the edge of the race car bed they'd just put together for the little boy.

"Alright buddy," McGee said, laying Josh down on the thin mattress. "You remember the rules, right? You stay in bed and go night night or else you go back in the crib. Deal?"

"You can't negotiate with a two year old," Tony snickered. "As soon as we're out of this room, he'll be up."

"Then I'll punish you," McGee responded, grinning broadly at Tony before he turned back to his son. "Time for night night and when you wake up, Aunt Abby and Aunt Ziva are going to come over to play."

"An' Gi's?"

"And Gibbs. That's right. But only if you're a good boy and go to sleep."

"I go s'eep."

"Yup."

"'Kay," Josh agreed with a nod as he settled against the pillows, reaching for his blue blanket that was perched on the end of the bed.

Grabbing the soft piece of fabric, Tony handed it to him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "You get some sleep," he ordered sternly, grinning when the little boy nodded obediently. "Love you buddy."

"Love too!"

Pushing himself up off of the small bed, Tony nudged McGee with a grin. "You comin'?"

"Uh huh. I'll be out in just a minute."

Nodding in response, Tony made his way out of the room, pausing at the door long enough to watch his lover tuck their son in before kissing his forehead.‬‪

He couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face as he headed down the hallway to their bedroom.‬‪

He pulled his shirt off as soon as he stepped into the Master Bedroom, tossing it into the hamper next to the door. Walking over to the dresser, he pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers, tossing them on the bed as he worked on removing his belt.‬‪

Jumping slightly at the feeling of his partner's arms around his waist, he relaxed after a moment, leaning back into the younger man's embrace.

"You've been working out again," McGee noted, dropping a kiss to Tony's bare shoulder with a grin.

"You can tell?"

"Oh yeah. Your abs look good. They feel good too," he mumbled, his fingers grazing his toned stomach.

"Mm. Glad you approve."

"I definitely do." He moved his hands lower, toying with Tony's belt as he continued pressing kisses along his shoulders.

"Mmm," Tony moaned softly. "This your idea of punishment?"

"Uh uh. More like a reward."

"Oh really? For what?"

"Wearing him out. He passed out as soon as you left the room."

Turning in McGee's arms, Tony offered him a smug smile. "He did, huh?"

"Yup."

"Then I guess you're the one who needs to punished," Tony smirked, hooking his fingers through his lover's belt loops as he pulled him closer.

"For what?"

"For mouthing off to your Senior Field Agent in front of our two year old."

"Oh. That."

"Yeah," Tony growled, cupping the front of McGee's jeans, grinning when he gasped. "That."

"P...punish away then."

"Oh I plan on it. Hope you weren't planning on going to sleep early."

"Nope."

"Good. Because you're in for a long night... Probie."

::::::

A quiet moan escaped McGee as he shifted onto his side, dropping his arm over Tony's waist before resting his head against the older man's chest.

"Can you...punish me more often?" He asked, panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath.

A quiet laugh escaped Tony as he ran his fingers through his lover's hair, enjoying the feeling of having him so close. "Depends. You gonna keep mouthin' off to me in front of Josh?"

"Hell yes, if it means I get a repeat of *that*."

"And to think, all those years I wasted by thinking you were too prudish for me."

"Glad you finally came to your senses."

"Mmm... Me too," Tony grinned before stifling a yawn.

"You aren't falling asleep on me, are you?" McGee asked, his fingers drawing circles on his partner's flat stomach absently.

"Nope. I'm wide... Awake," the older man managed, despite the fact that he could hardly hold his eyes open.

"Liar," McGee snorted, lifting his head to look at his partner, grinning when he poked his side. "Wake up!"

"Whaaat?" Tony whined, swatting his hand away.

"I wanna talk to you about something!"

Forcing his eyes open, Tony glared at the younger man momentarily. "So talk."

"I was just thinking... With Josh turning two this week, that you might have changed your mind."

"Changed my mind? About what?"

"Having another one."

"You're kidding, right?" Tony scoffed. "Sure, we can have another. You gonna carry it this time?"

"So it's still a no, huh?"

"No, Timmy. That's not a 'no'. That's a HELL no!"

"Well," he shrugged, pulling away from Tony. "Just thought I'd ask."

Sighing heavily, Tony turned on his side, pulling McGee back to him. "Are you mad?"

"No."

"Well you aren't acting like you're not mad."

"I'm not mad," McGee promised, pressing a kiss to Tony's lips. "That's your decision. I know how hard it was for you the last time."

"I don't want to ever do that again. Josh is totally and completely worth it, but I just...I don't wanna go through all that again."

"You don't have to explain."

"But I want to because I feel like you're mad!" He sighed. "It's just...you know I don't deal well with other people having to do things for me...and I felt so helpless when I was pregnant."

"I know, Tony."

Tony rolled back onto his back, pulling his lover down with him. "Besides," he pouted, "I just lost the last 10 pounds. Gaining weight again is **not** on my to-do list."

McGee chuckled, kissing the hair on the older man's chest. "I think you're incredibly sexy no matter what your weight is... But if I'm being honest, I kinda liked you with a little meat on your bones anyway."

"Yeah, I know which bone you like the meat on," he replied smugly.

"Not technically a bone."

"Smart ass."

"You love me anyway," the younger man grinned.

Wrapping his arms around McGee, Tony pressed a kiss to his lips. "You're right," he agreed. "I do."

"Love you too, T."

Settling back against the pillows, McGee grinned at the feeling of Tony pressed against him, a warmth he was sure he'd never really get used to. They relaxed against each other, enjoying the rare silence that accompanied a home with a toddler. Tony's eyes fell shut first, his breathing deepening under McGee's cheek. The younger man followed suit, closing his eyes and welcoming a night of dreamless sleep.


	2. Losing Grip

**A/N: Hello, hello! I'm back with another chapter! First of all, a huge thank you to those of you who took five seconds out of your time after reading the last chapter to send me a comment! They really do make my day! As a reward, this chapter is super long (by my standards) so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**A huge thank you to my bffl Kelley who wrote a good portion of this chapter. I've been fighting a cold this last week and I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for her *motivating me* to keep going, you'd still be waiting for an update! So snaps to Kelley!**

**I'm not 100% sure how I feel about the last bit of this chapter. It's necessary to get the ball rolling, but I'm still a little apprehensive as to how it'll be received, so if you enjoy it, don't forget to drop me and line and make me feel better about myself! Plus, did I mention I'm sick? Sympathy reviews are always appreciated! :D And remember, Tony loves reviews more than Ice Age and spilled cereal.  
**

**Losing Grip**

"Daddy!"

Tony's eyes barely had an opportunity to open before he was attacked by little hands and feet scrambling over his body.

"Daddy, daddy! Up, up!"

"Chill out, Little man!" Tony said, pulling the toddler over and settling him in between himself and his partner. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Up time!"

Tony glared at McGee over their son's head. "I knew we shoulda locked the door."

The younger man kicked him gently under the blankets. "Be nice," he chided, his voice still thick with sleep.

The Italian groaned and sat up, pulling his boxers on before climbing out of the bed. "Come on, Birthday Boy. Let's go brush our teeth." He lifted his son out of the bed and set him on the floor, watching as he took off running toward the bathroom.

Leaning over the bed, he kissed McGee quickly on the lips. "You too, big boy. If I have to get up, so do you."

"Nope," McGee muttered, rolling onto his stomach as he stifled a yawn. "I got up with him yesterday. It's your turn today."

"You have two minutes to get out of this bed, or I'll turn him loose in here again."

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me," Tony smirked. "Get. Up."

"You are so not fair," he sighed as he threw the covers from his body, groaning as he turned over onto his back again and stretched lazily. "I'll be up in a minute."

"You better be," Tony warned, dropping his head back with another groan as his son called to him from the bathroom.

"Daddy!" The little boy shrieked impatiently. "Up!"

"I'm coming!" He called back before he turned to McGee, narrowing his eyes. "Two minutes. I'm counting."

Waving Tony off, McGee stretched again, squinting at the clock as he forced his eyes to focus on the little numbers. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered tiredly, realizing that it wasn't even six yet.

It took every ounce of strength he had to push himself up out of the bed, rubbing a hand over his tired face before he grabbed his discarded boxers, pulling them on quickly. Stumbling out of the bedroom, he made his way into the bathroom, grinning sleepily as he watched his partner and son brushing their teeth.

Grinning at McGee through the mirror, Tony leaned over, rinsing his mouth out before he stood upright, turning back to the tired young man. "I wasn't *really* going to turn him loose on you. You probably could have gotten another hour or so."

"Now he tells me," McGee mumbled as he pushed himself off the wall, stepping further into the room before he lifted his son up, laughing when the little boy squealed.

"Dow'! I go dow'!"

"You go down? I don't think so."

"Dow'!" Josh laughed, squirming in McGee's arms, reaching for Tony. "I go dow'!"

Tony reached out and snatched Josh from his lover's hands, turning the boy upside down.

"Daddy!" He squealed, flailing his arms as his light brown hair stood on end. "Dow'!"

"You are down! You're upside down!"

"No! No upsi' dow'!" He cried, reaching for the floor. Tony lowered him gently, laying him down on the bath mat, chuckling.

He crouched down in front of the little boy and smirked deviously at his partner. "You wanna make breakfast in bed for daddy?"

McGee shook his head vigorously as Josh jumped up. "Yay! B'fas' for daddy!"

"The tribe has spoken, daddy," Tony smirked, lifting his son into his arms. "Back to bed with you. We're making breakfast."

"You're gonna burn the house down," McGee said pointedly.

The older man put his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Timmy! I'll just burn the kitchen down. Now go back to bed. You look completely exhausted. Probably should have actually slept last night."

"I would have if someone hadn't kept me up," McGee reminded him meaningfully, allowing himself to be shooed from the bathroom.

Tony rolled his eyes in response, despite the grin on his face. "We'll be in to wake you up in just a little bit. Get some sleep."

"I take back all the bad things I ever said about you. Bless you," McGee teased as he made his way back down the hallway to their bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to the bed before flopping down on the mattress with a relieved groan, pulling the covers back over his body. It was a big day for all of them, with Josh turning two and truthfully, he really hadn't slept well the night before. He was truly grateful that his partner offered up a little more time for rest, even if he ended up not having a kitchen when he woke up.

"Okay," Tony asked as he pulled the cabinets open, biting his lip as he surveyed the contents. "What do we want to make?"

"Pa'cakes!"

"You just had pancakes yesterday."

"Pa'cakes!"

"You're going to turn into a pancake," the older man muttered as he lowered the little boy to the floor before grabbing the box of pancake mix from the shelf. "You think daddy is really gonna want pancakes again?"

"Pa'cakes."

"Okay, okay. Jeez, no need to get pushy."

"I no push. Tied out!"

"That's right. You get a time out for pushing."

"Is bad."

Tony cocked an eyebrow at the little boy before he grabbed the large mixing bowl off the top shelf. Pulling out all the ingredients and setting them on the counter top, he finally turned back to Josh.

"Okay, little man. C'mere," he smirked, lifting the boy onto a bar stool. He let Josh stir the mixture together, which proved to be a mistake as the toddler managed to make a complete mess of the counter and his pajamas while Tony heated up the stove.

"Oh..." He laughed, seeing his son trying to wipe the pancake mix off his shirt. "You made a mess."

"Icky."

Tony couldn't help but chuckle as he lifted the boy off the stool, turning off the stove and stripping the pajamas off, leaving Josh in a diaper. "Well, there goes pancakes. Go climb in bed with Daddy. I'll be right there."

The Italian cleaned up the mess quickly and pulled down three bowls, pouring Cap'n Crunch and milk into two of them before heading for the bedroom.

"Breakfast is served," He beamed, handing McGee and Josh each a bowl of cereal.

"J said we were having pancakes. Again. What happened?"

The older man looked at his son, narrowing his eyes playfully at him. "Throwin' me under the bus, huh?" He smirked. "There was a...mishap."

"Mishap?" McGee asked, cocking an eyebrow at his lover. "You let him stir, didn't you?"

He nodded, shrugging his shoulders as he sat back against the pillows. "He was so cute when he asked! How could I resist?"

"I no cute," Josh said, picking the dry cereal out of the bowl with his fingers.

"Well that's certainly not cute," McGee teased, wrinkling his nose playfully as the little boy giggled.

"I pay wis Ah-bee?" He asked after a moment, picking another piece of cereal out of the bowl.

"Yep, you get to play with Abby later. And Aunt Ziva."

"An' Gi's?"

"And Gibbs," Tony confirmed with a nod. "But you've got to be a big boy and finish your cereal."

"All gone," Josh decided as he scooted closer to Tony before he attempted to dump his bowl into the one the older man held in his hands. A quiet giggle escaped him as cereal spilled everywhere, covering the bed where they sat. "Uh oh."

A quiet snort escaped Tony as he attempted to hide his laugh.

"Do NOT encourage him, Tony," McGee muttered as he leaned over, setting his bowl on the nightstand before he stood, lifting the little boy off the bed.

"Come on," Tony snickered as he climbed off the cereal covered blanket. "It's not that big of a deal. It was just dry cereal."

"Not that big of a deal? Tony! He deliberately dumped his cereal out!"

"So? It's not like it was something messy that would stain. It's just a little cereal."

"That is SO not the point. It's not okay to make a mess on purpose. Ever."

"Is an uh oh," Josh said quietly.

"It's a *big* uh oh," McGee corrected, narrowing his eyes at the little boy.

"Oh come on. It's his birthday, Probie."

"Yeah, pobie," Josh echoed, a soft giggle escaping him. "Is my bir'day."

Turning back to Tony, McGee narrowed his eyes at the older man. "That's really great. See what you're teaching him, Tony?"

It was all the older man could do to keep from rolling his eyes as he lifted the little boy in his arms. "It's better than teaching him to get mad over dumb stuff."

Setting Josh down, Tony nudged him towards the door gently. "Go on in the living room buddy. Go pick out a movie."

He waited patiently for the little boy to leave the room before he turned back to McGee, narrowing his eyes at him briefly. "You know what?"

"What?" The younger man asked, his tone indicating his agitation.

Leaning forward, Tony pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, his hand resting on his cheek as he pulled away. "I'm not keeping you up late anymore. You're way too grouchy when you're tired."

A quiet laugh escaped McGee as the tension left his body, his shoulders sagging slightly. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just... I didn't sleep well last night."

"You should have. You looked pretty exhausted when I finished with you," the Italian teased. "What's going on?"

"I've just had a lot on my mind. I'm okay though."

"You promise?"

"Yeah," he nodded, forcing a smile as he pecked Tony's lips. "Come on. Let's get this mess cleaned up and get out there before he destroys the living room."

"You go on. I'll clean it up."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Go on."

Not needing to be told twice, McGee pecked his lover's lips once more before he headed into the living room, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he spotted his two year old sprawled out on the floor in front of the TV, kicking his feet as he waited patiently.

He'd been out of line to get so frustrated with the little boy, but he hadn't been lying when he'd told Tony he hadn't slept well the night before. He had tried desperately to fall asleep once his lover had drifted off, but their conversation about having another baby had weighed heavily on his mind all night long.

Tony made it no secret that he had no plans to have more children. He knew how difficult it was for him the first time, and if he was being honest with himself, he really couldn't blame him for not wanting to go through it again.

But the less rational part of his brain wasn't happy with the decision.

"Okay," Tony announced as he walked back into the living room, cereal bowls in hand. "Cleaning that up wasn't nearly as fun as watching him dump it."

"Told you," McGee called over his shoulder smugly as he settled back against the couch cushions. "Did you get it all?"

"I think so."

"You better hope so. Because if I find stale cereal in my sheets tonight, I'm going to make you eat it."

Tony snorted in response as he deposited the bowls in the sink before making his way back out to the living room. "You'll be too busy eating something else," he muttered under his breath, offering his partner a devilish grin as he sank down beside him. "What movie did you pick out, buddy?" He asked, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"I' Age," Josh said, smiling wide as he hopped onto the couch between his fathers.

Tony glanced over at McGee and rolled his eyes. "Again?" He mouthed.

McGee shrugged his shoulders. The couple relaxed against the couch and watched the movie, relieved when about 20 minutes into the movie, Josh was passed out, his head in Tony's lap and his feet resting on McGee's leg.

"Thank God," Tony groaned, flipping the channel. "I don't know how many more times I can watch that movie."

The younger man smirked at him, scooting out from under Josh's legs and standing to pick him up. "He loves it, T. That's why we watch it. And..." He leaned down and kissed his partner quickly. "It never fails to put him to sleep."

"Mmm...This is true," Tony grinned, moving to stand up.

"No," McGee said with a shake of his head, Tony's intentions written all over his face. "No. We have a party to get ready for. Besides, didn't you have enough last night?"

"*I* never have enough," the Italian said, cocking an eyebrow at the younger man.

McGee rolled his eyes. "You're a walking innuendo, you know that?"

"I thought we agreed no more 3 dollar words!" He pouted, watching his lover chuckle as he carried their son to his bedroom. "Fine! Ignore me!"

McGee looked back over his shoulder at Tony as he walked down the hallway. "I love you!" He called, smiling when he saw his lover stick his tongue out at him.

::::::

Rolling over in the bed, a quiet groan escaped Abby as she forced her bleary eyes open. She didn't even remember falling asleep the night before. Stretching slightly, she whimpered when her aching bones cracked in protest before she curled in on herself again, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Gonna pass out on me again?"

The quiet voice startled her. Rolling onto her back again, she turned and faced the doorway, offering her lover a sad smile when she spotted him leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest casually.

"I'll try not to," she said softly as she covered her mouth, stifling a yawn. "What time s'it?" She asked.

"A little after eight," he replied, pushing himself off the wall as he made his way over to her. "How you doin' today?" He asked as he knelt beside the bed, grabbing her hand.

She looked down as he laced his fingers through hers, ignoring the familiar feeling of tears burning behind her eyes. "Not so good," she whispered, her voice breaking.

He nodded, pleased with her honesty. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss. "You think you're ready to get up? I made breakfast."

"I'm not really hungry, J."

"Let me rephrase. Time to get up. I made pancakes."

He couldn't help but grin at the slight spark that returned to her dull green eyes.

"With chocolate chips?"

"Are there any other kind?" He asked dryly as he pushed himself to his feet, his fingers still entwined with hers.

"Good point," she conceded, allowing him to pull her from to her feet.

She shivered slightly as the warm blanket fell away, allowing the cool air to tease the bare skin of her legs. She offered him an appreciative smile when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

He pressed another kiss to the top of her head before he pulled away. "C'mon baby," he said quietly. "Let's get you something to eat."

She allowed him to pull her from the bedroom despite the fact that she wanted nothing more than to crawl back in bed but she knew that simply wasn't an option.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, with neither Gibbs or Abby having much to say. It wasn't until he was nearly finished his coffee that he spoke, his voice carrying in the empty kitchen.

"You sure you want to go today?"

She looked almost startled by his question as she pushed her pancake around on the plate. "We have to go," she responded quietly as she dropped her gaze to the table. "I can't miss Josh's birthday party."

"Tony and McGee would understand."

"No they wouldn't. How could they? They have no idea..." she trailed off, tears burning her eyes again. "How am I supposed to explain that it kills me to be around them with their son, knowing that I can't..."

Reaching across the table, he gripped her hand in his, squeezing her fingers reassuringly. "They would understand, Abby."

"But Josh wouldn't. We're going. I'll be fine."

He gave a slight nod of his head, knowing better than to push her. "Will you at least promise me something?"

She didn't respond, though she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"If it becomes too much... if you feel like you need to just get out of there, tell me."

She pulled her hand away and pushed herself to her feet, running her fingers through her long black hair. "I'm going to go get a shower," she said quietly, avoiding his eyes. "I'll be okay, J. I can do this."

He watched her go, taking in the way her shoulders slumped in defeat as she walked away from him. "No, baby," he said softly to the empty room, leaning back in his chair. "I don't think you can."

::::::

Later That Afternoon...

"McGee!" Tony called, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room where everyone was chatting, his face set in a frown. "We're out of ice."

"I'll go pick some up," Gibbs offered quickly, pushing himself off the couch from where he'd been perched beside his lover. "Just need some ice?" He asked as he grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch, pulling it on quickly as he made his way to the door.

Tony grinned and nudged his lover. "Yep. Thanks boss. Tim'll go with you, right Timmy?"

"Uh..." McGee hesitated, noting the stern look in his partner's eye. "Sure thing. There's a shop down on the corner."

The Italian simply smiled as Gibbs rolled his eyes at him, stepping out of the apartment with McGee in tow. Sinking down on the recently vacated couch, Tony propped his feet up on the coffee table, his grin widening as he watched his son playing with Ziva, talking animatedly with his hands.

"He reminds me so much of you," Abby said softly, leaning into her friend's side. "Especially when he's like that. You do that too when you're excited about something."

"I do?"

"Mmhmm. Sometimes, I think he takes after McGee a little more than you in the looks department, but his personality is all you. God help all the little girls when he starts school."

He laughed quietly, dropping an arm around Abby's shoulder as he pulled her closer. "You alright, Abs?" He asked after a moment. He'd noticed from the minute she'd walked in that something had seemed off, but he hadn't been able to put his finger on it. Something wasn't right with his favorite Goth. "What's going on with you today?"

"Think I'm coming down with a cold," she replied dismissively, the lie rolling off her tongue with ease. She'd been practicing in her head all day. "Probably should have stayed home in bed, but I really wanted to see my little guy."

"He's really glad you came. He was so excited you guys were coming over to play."

"This was a great party. Ducky couldn't make it?"

"He's supposed to drop by a little later. I promised we'd save him a piece of cake. Arts and Crafts day at the nursing home," he explained. "But it's cool because we figured between you, Ziva and Gibbs, Josh would have plenty of people to spoil him rotten today before they hand him back over and leave us alone with a kid that's overdosed on sugar."

"That is the entire purpose of being an 'auntie', Tony," Ziva smirked from across the room, laughing when the little boy in question threw himself into her arms. "Speaking of which," she began with a cocked eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around Josh. "When am I getting another one to spoil? I keep waiting on Gibbs and Abby to give me one, yet it seems that the job will fall back to you."

"Oh my God," he groaned, dropping his head back to the couch. "Not you too! McGee and I *just* had this conversation last night. I'm not having any more kids!"

He'd been so irritated with Ziva's question, that he hadn't noticed the way the woman at his side stiffened. Nor did he see the way her green eyes filled with tears or the way her chin quivered ever so slightly as she tried to keep herself calm.

"You are an idiot," Ziva scoffed. "Surely you must remember how lonely it was being an only child. Why would you deprive your son of having a sibling?"

"Because it's not all it's cracked up to be," he said, his tone slightly defensive as he sat a little straighter on the couch. "Basically, you go through nine months of pure torture only to have to endure hours and sometimes DAYS of excruciating pain. Don't get me wrong, it's totally worth it in the end but I've been there, done that, not dumb enough to go back for more."

Abby could feel herself breaking from the inside out. What had started out as a slight ache in chest had grown to be completely unbearable in the last thirty seconds. A quiet sob escaped her as she pushed herself to her feet, darting from the living room.

Tony and Ziva sat, completely bewildered for a moment as the Goth bolted.

"Was it something I said?" Ziva asked, her eyes wide as she motioned for Josh to climb off of her lap.

"Don't," Tony said as he stood. "I'll go talk to her."

He made his way into the kitchen, the sound of her quiet sobs startling him. "Abby?" He called quietly, frowning when he spotted her hunched over the counter, her arms wrapped around herself as if she was trying to physically hold herself together. "Oh Abby..."

"Y... you have no idea how lucky you are," she cried, her voice hoarse. "You... You just..."

Stepping up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her back against his chest. "What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you can have kids, Tony!" She cried, turning around to face him. The sadness he saw in her eyes hit him like a punch in the gut.

"Abby..."

"I would *kill* to be you. And you don't even... you..." She swallowed hard, swiping at the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Do you have any idea what I would give to be able to have a baby? And to hear you talking about it like it's some huge inconvenience! Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"I didn't... Abby, I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't know! I didn't *want* anybody to know! I hoped if I kept it to myself, if I didn't tell anybody then it wouldn't be true. That maybe it just wasn't the right time or... or..." She broke off, covering her face with her hands.

He swallowed hard, unsure of what to do or say. His arms were aching to reach out to her again, to hold her against him and to make her stop hurting, but he knew it was pointless. "Abby..." He tried again, trailing off when the sound of the front door opening reached his ears.

Taking a deep breath, Abby forced herself to stand just a little straighter as she swiped at the runny mascara and tear stains on her cheeks. Her body still trembled as she turned away from him, and he could hear way her breathing hitched slightly as she took a deep breath, trying to force herself to calm down.

"We're just going to have to do without ice, Tony because the store down the street was..." McGee trailed off as he stepped into the kitchen, eyeing the clearly distraught Goth and his guilty looking lover. "What's--?"

"You guys outdid yourselves with the party, Timmy," Abby interrupted, her voice slightly hoarse. "Unfortunately, I think this cold is getting the best of me. Gibbs and I should probably be heading home."

"Is everything okay in here?"

Turning back to look at Tony, Abby offered a slight nod. "Tony was just getting us a piece of cake to take home for later. I'm really sorry we couldn't stay longer."

"Oh... sure... I uh... We're just glad you came," McGee said as he stepped further into the room, wrapping his friend in a tight hug. "I hope you feel better," he said quietly.

"Nothing a couple days of rest won't take care of," she assured him. "I'm just going to go say goodbye to Josh."

Tony stood rooted in his spot as he watched Abby walked out of the kitchen, her shoulders hunched as though she was trying to disappear. He was vaguely aware of McGee staring at him, his face twisted in a look of concern as he stepped closer, his hand brushing Tony's arm gently.

"Hey... what the hell happened in here?" The younger man asked quietly.

"I... really don't know, Timmy. But I know I've got to try to fix it."


	3. No Good Deed

**A/N: Hello, hello! First of all, I apologize for the wait on this chapter. The only excuse I can offer is that the cold I was fighting won. It kicked my ass completely all weekend and I'm still not sure I'm 100% over it, so I apologize if any part of this chapter doesn't make sense. Blame my illness! A huge thank you, as always, to my bffl Kelley. Without her, this chapter wouldn't be finished! Thank you to everyone who took time the time to review! I can't even tell you how much they mean to me, you guys. Seriously! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but it was necessary in order for the story to progress. I apologize if it's a little heavy on the angst, but remember: Reviews help me write faster and the faster I write, the quicker these guys can get back to normal! :)**

**No Good Deed...**

The shrill beeping of the alarm clock sliced through the quiet room, eliciting a quiet groan from the man in bed. Reaching over, he swatted the offending device, effectively silencing it before he turned onto his back, glancing over at his partner's side of the bed.

Empty. Again.

Running a tired hand over his face, he pushed himself up, barely stifling a yawn as he climbed from the warm confines of his bed.

Grabbing his pajama bottoms from the floor, he pulled them on before he made his way out of the room in search of his lover.

He found Tony sitting in the kitchen, a cup of coffee cooling in front of him. He appeared to be deep in thought, his mouth turned down in a slight frown as he stared, unseeing, at the wall in front of him.

McGee had found him in this exact position for the last three mornings. It was the only time he had to himself, he'd said. The only time without the distraction of an active two year old or the responsibilities of work.

"Hey," he greeted, frowning slightly when the older man jumped, completely surprised by his presence.

Tony blinked rapidly as if to clear his vision before he forced a smile. Lifting up his coffee, he took a long sip, his frown returning when he realized the liquid had turned cold.

What's goin' on, T? It's more than just time alone without distractions, isn't it?" McGee asked, taking the mug and replacing the cold liquid with fresh coffee.

"Thanks," the older man mumbled, accepting the mug back from his lover. "Just...got a lot on my mind."

"This is about what happened at the party, isn't it? With Abby?"

Tony looked away, taking another sip of his coffee. "Yeah."

McGee placed his hand on his partner's shoulder, frowning. "Tell me about it."

"I...I can't, Tim. She doesn't want anyone to know. She only told me because...well, I upset her."

McGee sighed quietly, dropping into the chair beside Tony, studying him carefully. "Okay... Even so, I'm sure you didn't upset her on purpose so why are you still beating yourself up about it?"

"You didn't see her. You don't...I've never seen her so upset. I just... Everytime I think about the party, all I can see is how...freakin' broken she was and it kills me to know it's my fault."

"Tony... I know you feel bad about it, but really. Not getting enough rest isn't going to fix anything."

"I've had a lot on my mind," he repeated, pulling away when McGee reached for him. Pushing himself up from the table, he deposited his cup in the sink before he hurried out of the kitchen.

He wasn't lying when he told McGee he had a lot on his mind. Abby's breakdown at Josh's party had been something he hadn't been able to forget. Her haunted eyes were all he saw at night when he tried to sleep. He'd never seen her so distraught before. He wanted to help her, to *fix* her really. He just wasn't sure he knew how.

:::::

Gibbs leaned against the doorway to the bathroom, silently watching as his girl got ready for work. She hadn't been sleeping well since Josh's birthday party, and he was becoming more concerned about her, especially considering she was refusing to tell him what had happened between her and Tony to make her so upset.

Stepping further into the bathroom, he wrapped his arm around her waist lightly, pressing a kiss to her spiderweb tattoo. "Morning. You're up early again."

"Couldn't sleep," she said, shrugging her shoulders as she turned in his arms to return his kiss. She turned back to the mirror and continued pulling her hair into pigtails, plastering a fake smile on her face for Gibbs' sake.

"Thought we were done with the keepin' secrets, Abs."

"Who said anything about secrets?" She asked, turning to face him when she finished doing her hair. "I'm not keeping anything from you." He cocked an eyebrow at her, barely able to contain his smirk when she looked away from him guiltily. "Nothing important, anyway," she muttered.

"It upset you. It *is* important. To me, anyway."

"It was stupid. I overreacted and embarrassed myself in front of Tony."

"What happened?" He pressed, frowning when she turned away from him again. "Abby, you can't--"

"Ziva asked him when he was having another baby," the Goth interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest. "And it shouldn't have been a big deal. But it was. It bothered me more than I thought it would. Especially when he went off on a slight tangent about how much of a pain in the ass it was the first time and how he never wanted to do it again and..." she trailed off, feeling a slight blush creep onto her cheeks. "I told you it was stupid."

"It's not stupid," he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her back against his chest. He sighed softly when he felt her sag against him, trembling slightly.

"I shouldn't... I shouldn't have gotten so upset but it made me so mad that he's... I would give up anything to be able to have a baby. But I can't and to hear him... complain about being able to... I just..." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to get herself under control.

"There *are* other options, Abs," he reminded her quietly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't want other options, J," she cried, losing her battle. "I don't want a baby that's not ours. I know how selfish that sounds but...I just... I..."

She pulled away and pushed past him, making her way into the bedroom. Sinking down on the mattress, she dropped her head in her hands as she cried.

He dropped his head to his chest before he turned and followed her into the bedroom. Dropping to his knee in front of her, he cupped her face in his hands, offering her a sad smile.

"Adoption isn't the only other option, Abs."

"I know," she conceded with a nod, as she reached up to swipe the tears from her cheeks. "Doctor Reynolds talked to me about the possibility of surrogacy too."

"It's a good idea," he said quietly. "A cousin of mine went that route a few years back. They have all kinds of reputable agencies to oversee it."

She nodded again and forced a smile. "You're right," she said softly. "I told you I was being stupid."

"Not stupid, Abby," he said again as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "We're gonna get through this, okay? It's gonna be alright."

"I know," she said as she rested her head against his shoulder. And for the first time in a long time, she thought he might be right.

::::::

Dropping the file onto his desk with a sigh, Tony leaned back in his chair and surveyed the squad room. They'd been stuck working cold cases for the last two days and while he should have been grateful for the lack of an actual case, he wasn't.

The lack of an actual case meant he had plenty of time to dwell on his current situation with Abby.

He felt terrible about what happened at the party, and trying to think of ways to fix it was consuming him.

"I think I'm gonna run out and grab lunch, Timmy. Want me to get something for you?"

"I brought lunch today," he said. "But thanks."

He nodded and pushed himself to his feet. "Boss? Zee-vah?"

The Israeli shook her head while Gibbs offered him a look. "Make it quick, DiNozzo."

"Got it, boss."

::::::

Tony came back into the building about a half an hour later and he immediately headed down to Abby's lab. He had picked up her favorite wrap at the sandwich shop he went to, hoping that if nothing else, it would give them an opportunity to talk about what had happened. He knew lunch wouldn't fix everything, but it couldn't hurt.

"Hey Abs." He said, stepping into the unusually quiet lab and setting the bag of food on the empty prep table.

She swiped at the tears on her cheeks quickly before she looked up from her computer and offered him a shaky smile. "Hey Tony."

"I'm sorry." They both blurted out at the same time before Abby dropped her eyes and offered a nervous laugh. "Sorry."

"I got you some lunch." The Italian offered, missing the redness of her eyes and the slight hoarseness to her tone. Opening the bag, he pulled out her pita wrap. "Thought you might be hungry."

"You didn't have to do that," she said quietly, her voice wavering slightly. "I'm actually... I don't really think I could eat anything right now."

He hesitated, looking her over carefully. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm..." Closing her eyes against her tears, she shook her head. "No. I'm not."

He stood frozen in place for a moment before common sense kicked in and he moved over to her, wrapping her in his arms. "Abby..." He hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"I always seem to lose it around you, huh?" She asked, pulling away with a humorless laugh. "You must think I've turned into some nut job."

"No," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I just... Is this all because of Saturday? Because I'm still not a hundred percent sure what happened then but I know I really upset you and I didnt--"

She pulled away, pressing her finger against his lips to silence him. "And I thought *I* rambled."

"Sorry," he said, offering her a sheepish smile.

Sighing softly, she wrapped her arms around his waist again, knowing she owed him an explanation. "I can't have kids, Tony."

"Yeah, you kind of mentioned that Saturday, but just because Gibbs isn't ready yet doesn't mean--"

"No. I can't have children... As in I can't physically carry a baby," she managed, her voice cracking slightly. "We've been trying and it wasn't happening and I just... I can't."

"I'm so sorry, Abby," he said as he squeezed her again. "God, now I feel like an even bigger jackass."

She closed her eyes, allowing his strong embrace to comfort her as a tear slid down her cheek. "We talked about another option this morning," she said, swallowing hard.

"Adoption?"

"Surrogacy," she corrected. "And I know... I know I should be grateful that J's open to other options, but I've been researching it this morning and I don't know if I can do that either."

"Surrogacy? Is that when you get someone else to have a kid for you?"

"Yes. And I just... I've seen so many horror stories where the surrogates change their mind once the baby's born and I don't... I can't do that, Tony," she cried.

"Well, then you make sure you get someone you can trust."

She laughed bitterly. "You mean like you?"

"Yeah, like me!" He said, though his eyes widened in horror when she pulled away, gazing up at him hopefully, the realization off what he'd just said hitting him hard. "I mean... Obviously not like me because you know, who would want..." He trailed off, seeing the darkness return to her green eyes. Pulling away from him, she could barely contain the sob that threatened to escape.

"T...thanks for lunch, Tony. I'm just... I'm not really hungry."

"Abby..."

She didn't respond, choosing instead to head into her office, desperate to be alone.

"Abby, wait!" He hesitated, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He knew what he was about to offer wasn't something that his lover was going to be happy about, but it was the only way he knew how to fix the mess he'd made of things. "I'll do it."

She turned back to face him, swiping at the tears on her cheeks. "Tony..."

"As long as McGee and Gibbs go along with it, I'll do it."

There were no words that the Goth could offer that would ever sum up exactly how she felt about his offer. "I'll never be able to repay you for this."

"Knowing you're happy again is good enough for me," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist when she threw herself at him in a hug. "But I mean it. Gibbs and McGee both have to be okay with it."

"I'll talk to J tonight. He'll be the hardest to convince. Timmy'll be a piece of cake."

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Tony pulled away, offering her a slight smile. "I better get back upstairs."

As he turned away from the Goth and made his way back to the elevator, he felt the smile fade from his face as a heavy weight settled on his chest. What the hell had he just done?

::::::

Pushing the front door open, Gibbs stepped inside and was immediately greeted by the smell of garlic. Wrinkling his nose slightly, he made his way into the kitchen, surprised to find his Goth at the stove, humming quietly.

When was the last time she'd cooked dinner?

Shaking the thought from his mind, he stepped further into the room and wrapped his arms around her thin waist, grinning when she jumped slightly.

"It's nice to know I can still sneak up on you," he teased, pressing a kiss to her spiderweb tattoo.

"How many times have I got to tell you that's not nice," she scolded, though when she turned in his arms, she was grinning broadly. "Hi."

"Hi back," he responded, pressing a kiss to her lips. "You're looking much better this evening."

"I feel much better," she assured him, sliding her arms around his neck. "You should go wash up. Dinner will be done in a few."

"You need any help in here?"

"Nope, I've got it covered," she promised as she pulled away.

He eyed her momentarily, taking in her every movement. For the first time in a long time, it seemed as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. For the first time in a long time, he was seeing his Abby again.

He wasn't sure exactly what had changed but he wasn't going to question it. At least not yet. He wanted enjoy it, however fleeting this shift in her mood might be.

Exiting the kitchen, he hurried upstairs to wash his hands and change into something more comfortable. Slipping into a pair of well worn sweats, he made his way back downstairs, impressed to see that she had the table set.

"You move quick," he observed with a smile.

"Well, that's why you've kept me around for so long, right?" She asked, grinning back at him.

"Yeah. Well, that and how cute you look in those skirts you always prance around in."

"I always knew you were a freak, J," she teased as she practically danced over to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starving..." he responded, his eyes traveling down her body slowly.

"For food," she amended. "That'll come later. No dessert before dinner."

"After dinner?"

"Mmhmm," she grinned. "Might even let you have seconds if you're feeling up to it."

Sinking down in his chair, he couldn't help but cock an eyebrow at her. "Okay... Not that I mind, but--"

"I had a good day," she interrupted, her green eyes bright as she took her seat across from him. "A really good day, actually."

"You gonna tell me about it?"

"Well, I was thinking about what you said this morning. And I really want to go the surrogacy route."

"It's a good idea," he agreed with a nod, taking a bite of his spaghetti.

"I think I might have even found someone."

"An agency?"

"No. I don't think it'll be necessary to go through an agency now."

"Who'd you have in mind?"

He watched the way she dropped her gaze to table, worrying her lower lip with her teeth as she fidgeted nervously with the napkin on the table.

"Abby... Who?" He asked, though he was positive he already knew the answer. When she didn't respond, he dropped his fork and shook his head. "No. Absolutely not, Abby. That's not gonna happen!"

"But J--!"

"No! I do not want my kid comin' outta DiNozzo! No!"

"He said he would do it, J! He wants to--!"

"No!"

"You're being unreasonable! Have you even researched some of these agencies? You know how many women change their minds at the last minute?! I can't do that! I can't take that chance!"

"Abby..."

"Please Jethro," she pleaded, hating how her voice cracked. "Please."

He dropped his head to his hands. "You are putting me in a very uncomfortable position here, Abby."

"I wouldn't ask if I thought I had other options," she cried. "You know I wouldn't. But I don't think I could take another disappointment."

He wanted to be angry with her. He wanted to refuse and demand she put the thought from her mind, but he knew he couldn't.

"Please," she begged again.

"There are gonna be conditions," he said with a heavy sigh. "That the both of you are gonna agree to."

She gave a quiet cry of relief as she pushed her chair back and rounded the table, throwing her arms around his neck.

He could feel her trembling against him. "Thank you," she cried. "Thank you."

He had a feeling he should have stuck to his guns, but when he thought back to the way she looked at him when he walked into the house, he knew that if he wanted her to remain that way, he didn't have a choice.

::::::

McGee looked over at his lover from the kitchen, watching as their son made an attempt to get his attention while he flipped through the channels absently. He had been quiet all night, and he was starting to get worried about him.

"Daddy, we fight!" Josh said, jumping up on Tony's lap.

"No, bud. Not tonight," he said, taking a pull from his beer. He noticed McGee approaching from the corner of his eye and let out a tired sigh, knowing that he was going to try to make him talk.

"J, why don't you go grab your jammies for Daddy, huh?" The younger man said, waiting until the boy ran out of the room before sitting next to his lover. "What's going on, T?"

"I'm fine, Tim. Just had a long, boring day."

"Which would be a valid excuse if you hadn't been walking around here like a zombie since Saturday. C'mon, Tony. Even Josh is starting to notice."

"I said I'm fine," the Italian snapped, cringing as he realized how sharp his voice was. "Sorry."

"It's alright," McGee said with a sigh as he settled back against the cushions. "But I really do wish you'd talk to me."

"There's nothin' to talk about."

"Really? That's funny. Because you weren't this bad until after you saw Abby this afternoon. What happened down there?"

"I'd really rather not--"

"Tony..." McGee growled in warning, nudging the older man's knee with his. "Come on. Please?"

"Did you know she couldn't have kids?" Tony asked, taking another long drink of his beer. "I mean... As in actually can not have them?"

"No. I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I didn't either. She kind of let it slip on Saturday but I just thought Gibbs was being a dick. I mean, that's a valid assumption, right?"

"What does all of this have to--?"

"She asked me to do it for her," Tony interrupted, refusing to meet his eyes.

It shouldn't have been a big deal, McGee realized. But it was. "And you told her no, right?" He asked, but his chest had already started to ache. Of course he hadn't told her no. They'd never been able to tell Abby no.

"Not exactly."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Tony watched as McGee pushed himself up from the couch, shaking his head as he headed for the hallway. "Tim..."

"You're ridiculous, Tony," McGee said, not bothering to turn back to his lover.

"What was I supposed to say?!"

"Hmm. Well, I don't know! "No" usually works for me! That's all I've heard when I bring up having another baby!"

"That's not the same thing!" Tony growled, slamming his bottle onto the table before he pushed himself to his feet.

"You know what? We're not talking about this right now."

Another low growl escaped Tony as he crossed the room quickly, grabbing his partner's arm. "Yes we are. You wanted to talk? We're talking!"

McGee rolled his eyes and pulled out of Tony's grasp. "Gonna assert your dominance over me now, Tony? Hm? Gonna play the alpha male? That's cute."

"I don't know what the hell your--"

"My problem is the fact that you're doing this for Abby, but not for me!" McGee yelled, losing his temper completely. "You think I'm supposed to be okay with that?! Okay with the fact that you'll go out and do this for someone else without even TALKING to me about it first?"

"Keep. Your. Voice. Down," Tony growled, narrowing his eyes at the younger man. "And the last time I checked, it's my body, not yours."

"That's right, it is, huh? But who was the one who had to take care of you when you were too pathetic to take care of yourself?" McGee spat, shaking his head. "Better hope Gibbs and Abby can fix that spare room up for you because I'm not doing it again."

He turned away from Tony, just missing the look of hurt that flashed in the older man's eyes.

"Spi'er man!" Josh squealed as he came running back out into the living room, pajamas in hand. "Spi'er man!"

Tony stood, frozen in place as McGee dropped to a knee and pressed a kiss to Josh's cheek before he stood again and stalked towards the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Forcing a smile, he lifted the little boy into his arms and carried him to his bedroom.

It didn't take long to change Josh and get him into bed, and for that, Tony was grateful. Backing out of his room, he closed the door behind him and headed for the master bedroom, frowning when he tried the knob and found it locked.

"You've got to be kidding me," he growled, dropping his head against the wood. "Timmy!"

There was no response from inside. Growling again, he pushed off from the door and made his way back to the living room, unsurprised to find his pillow and a blanket waiting for him.

Dropping himself onto the cushions, he stretched out, shaking his head as he glared up at the ceiling.

"I guess it's true. No good deed goes unpunished," he said to no one in particular as he closed his eyes and pulled the blanket over his body, willing sleep to come.


	4. Can You Help Me

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for everyone who sent me reviews after the last chapter! This one is a little shorter than the last and I kind of hate it, actually, but it was necessary to get the story going! So if you love me, send me lots of reviews to make me feel better about it! :)**

**Can You Help Me?**

"Daddy!"

Tony heard his son call out for him only seconds before he felt the weight of him on his stomach, bouncing up and down.

"Daddy, daddy up!" Josh cried, prying his eyes open with his little fingers.

"I'm up, I'm up," he groaned, lifting his son onto the floor so that he could sit up on the couch.

"You s'eep on cow?" He asked curiously, his blue blanket wrapped around his hand and his thumb in his mouth.

Tony glanced around the room quickly, and nodded. "Yeah. Daddy fell asleep watching a movie."

"I' Age?" The little boy said hopefully.

He sighed. "Sure, Buddy. But you gotta get that thumb outta your mouth first. You know Daddy doesn't like it when you suck your thumb." Groaning again as he stretched, he winced as he back popped painfully before he pushed himself to his feet. "I'm too old for this crap," he muttered, shaking his head as he made his way slowly to the DVD player. "You really wanna watch this again?"

"I' Age," Josh confirmed with a nod before he climbed onto the couch, rubbing the soft fabric of the blanket between his fingers.

It was still early and he was fairly sure that the little boy would fall back asleep in no time, allowing him to rest a little longer before getting up and facing a long day at work with his angry lover. Pulling the DVD from it's case, he slipped it into the player before he returned to the couch. "You wanna lay here with me a little longer?"

Josh nodded, his thumb making its way back to his mouth as he yawned. Waiting until his father situated himself on the couch, the little boy crawled onto his chest, tucking the blanket under his arm as he settled on top of him.

Tony had just started to drift off again when the sound of the bedroom door opening caught his attention. He could hear McGee's bare feet against the hardwood in the hallway.

"Josh?" The younger man called, frowning when he checked his son's room and found him missing. "Josh?"

"He's in here," Tony called back, wincing when Josh pushed himself up, his knees digging painfully into his stomach.

"I' Age, daddy!"

"You're watching Ice Age again?" McGee asked, feigning surprise as he made his way over to the couch, lifting his son off his partner's chest without a word. "You've seen that movie a hundred times!"

"No, free."

"You've seen it more than three times, you goof. You hungry? We need to get breakfast before you get ready to go to Grandma's."

"Pa'cakes?"

"How about some oatmeal?"

"Pa'cakes."

"Alright. Come on then."

Making his way into the kitchen, McGee barely spared a glance for the man sprawled out on the couch, though he felt a pang of guilt in his chest when he heard his lover groan pitifully as he sat up. It had been a jerky move to make him sleep on the couch, knowing how much it hurt his back, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize just yet. Not when he was still hurt over Tony's decision.

Setting the little boy on the counter, McGee grabbed the ingredients from the cabinet above the stove, grinning when Josh clapped his hands excitedly. "Never seen someone get so excited over pancakes, kiddo."

"Pa'cakes."

"Uh huh. We've gotta hurry though."

"I he'p?"

"Yeah, you can help me mix it. But we've gotta be careful. You ready?"

Despite the fact that his son hindered more than helped, it wasn't long before breakfast was ready, and they were both at the table eating. He glanced up when Tony walked into the kitchen, freshly showered and shaved. He stopped in the doorway, frowning slightly.

"You didn't want any, did you?" McGee asked coolly, not looking up from the table.

"Of course not," Tony grunted in response as he walked over, dropping a kiss to his son's head. "I'll grab something on the way into work... if you think you'll have time to stop."

"I thought we'd drive separately today."

"Of course," he muttered as he walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water before the slammed the door a little harder than necessary. "Then I guess I'll see you there."

::::::

"Mornin' Zee-vah," Tony greeted brightly as he rounded the corner into the bullpen, breakfast sandwich in hand. "Where's our fearless leader?"

"I have not seen him," she responded, eyeing him curiously. "Where is McGee?"

"He had to drop J off at his mom's," he said with a shrug as he dropped his bag behind his desk. "I need to run down and see Abby for a minute. Let Gibbs know I'm here?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Zee," he grinned as he hurried over to the elevator, stopping short as the doors opened up and McGee stepped out.

"Where are you going?" The younger man asked automatically.

"Down to autopsy. Gonna see if I can get the Gremlin to massage this kink out my neck. Sleeping on a couch does bad things to your back." Slipping passed him, he stepped onto the elevator, forcing himself to ignore the hurt look on his partner's face as the doors closed.

Punching the button for the lab, Tony leaned back against the wall and released a sigh, running a hand over his tired face. "Gonna be a long day," he muttered.

Stepping off the elevator in the hallway, he made his way in to Abby's lab slowly, surprised to find Gibbs there, apparently waiting for him. "Oh... hey, boss. I uh... was actually here on time today. Kind of."

Gibbs smirked in response, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the prep table. "You talk to McGee?"

"Oh.. about the uh... thing? For Abby?"

"Yeah."

"Uh huh. He's cool with it. Anything to make Abby happy, right?"

"You're sure this is somethin' you wanna go through again, DiNozzo?"

"I wanna help her."

"Not what I asked."

"I know what you're askin' Gibbs. I mean, this isn't exactly high up on my list of fun things to do, but I'm willing to do it. You don't have to worry about me changing my mind or anything like that. I wanna do this for her."

"And McGee's fine with that?"

"He doesn't care."

Releasing a sigh, Gibbs nodded and pushed himself off the table, crossing his arms over his chest. "Good. Then there's somethin' else I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm not... being fired or anything, right? Because this whole... impromptu meeting feels very... ominous."

"No but you might get smacked if ya don't shut up and let me talk."

"Right. Sorry, boss."

"When Abby brought up the idea of you doin'... this for her, I told her there were a couple of conditions that the both of you had to agree before you went ahead with it."

"Conditions? What kind of conditions?"

"You can't fight me on light duty when the time comes, Tony. I know how much you hate being chained to a desk and I'm gonna try to keep you in the field as long as I can, but when the time comes, I don't want any arguments."

"I didn't fight you last time."

"No, you didn't but I just wanted to make sure we were clear on you not fightin' me this time either."

"Got it That all?"

"Nope."

"Of course not. That was entirely too easy."

Gibbs smirked. "You're gonna watch what you eat. *Healthy* food, DiNozzo. No pizza."

"But…Boss!" He started, stopping when the older man glared at him. "No arguing about that either. Got it."

"Good." Gibbs said, walking over to his senior agent and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Anything for Abby, Boss. You know that." Tony said, a little taken back by Gibbs' show of gratefulness.

He nodded. "Go on. Tell Abby she got her way. I gotta go talk to Ducky."

Tony nodded, watching as his boss left the lab. The elevator doors had barely closed when the Goth ran out of her office, launching herself into Tony's arms.

"What did he say?!" She asked impatiently, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Did you talk to Timmy?"

"Whoa, easy," Tony laughed, resting his hands against her tiny hips. "You sure you wanna know what Gibbs said?"

She pulled away, frowning darkly. "Did he say no?! He told me last night that as long as--!"

He pressed his finger to her dark lips, silencing her. "Actually, he said to tell you that you've gotten your away again."

Tears filled her green eyes as she threw her arms around his neck again.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and squeezed her tight before he pulled away. "You'd better go make your phone calls."

"Tony..." she said, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Abs. You know you're my best girl," he said with a wink. "I should probably head back upstairs, but you let me know when you've made all the arrangements."

"Thank you," she said again, watching as he walked out of her lab.

::::::

Later that night...

Pushing the front door open, McGee stepped into the dark apartment, frowning when he spotted Tony sprawled out on the couch again. Dropping his keys into the dish behind the door, he kicked his shoes off and made his way into the kitchen.

"Didn't think it was important to let me and Josh know you weren't coming home for dinner?"

"I told you when you left that I'd be a little late coming home."

Tony took a sip of his beer and continued to stare at the TV. "Well, where'd you go? Or do your son and I not deserve to know?"

"I was at work then I met my sister for dinner." McGee said, leaning against the counter as he watched his lover. "I should have called."

"Damn right!" The Italian hissed, pushing himself up from the couch. "You try explaining to a 2 year old where his Daddy is when he doesn't show up for his favorite meal."

"Tony..."

"You know, I realized today that I probably didn't go about this whole thing with Abby the right way, but you really think you're much better? Punishing your son because you're mad at me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. There's leftovers in the fridge. I'm going to bed," he muttered as he sank back down onto the couch, dropping his empty bottle onto the coffee table.

Running a hand over his face, McGee sighed. "At least come sleep in the bed. You're gonna hurt your back."

"I'm fine," he grunted, turning on his side so his back was to McGee.

"Please, T. I'll take the couch if you want. Just... Go to bed."

"No."

He stood there for a moment, frowning before he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, covering his lover's body.

"Night, T."

The older man didn't respond and with a miserable sigh, McGee headed down the hallway to kiss his son goodnight.

::::::

Pushing the bedroom door open, Gibbs grinned at the sight of his girl sprawled out on the bed.

"Hi," she greeted, offering him a shy smile.

"What are you doing up here so early?"

"Waitin' for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmmhmm," she responded, patting the mattress beside her. "Come lay with me?"

"Don't even need to ask." Peeling off his shirt, he deposited it into the hamper before he climbed onto the bed beside her.

Shifting on the bed, Abby rested her head on his chest, smiling as his fingers traced slow circles on her back.

"You make an appointment today?"

"Mmmhmm. Tony and I meet with the doctor on Friday. She said we'd go over the whole procedure and then get me started on some medicine."

"What kind of medicine?"

"It's supposed to increase my egg production so they can do a retrieval. She said I'd be on it for a few weeks before they could do the procedure."

"And you're sure you wanna go through with this?"

"Absolutely. I've never been more sure about anything," she said softly. "I still can't believe this is actually going to happen."

"I meant what I said about getting back into counseling."

"I know. Doctor Reynolds recommended the same thing. I know I shouldn't get too excited about this before it even happens, but I have a good feeling about this whole thing, J. It's gonna work out this time. I can feel it."

Hugging her closer to him, Gibbs pressed a kiss to the top of her head, a slight grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah, I can too, baby."


	5. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**A/N: Have I mentioned how much I hate "in between" chapters? No? Okay, I really hate "in between" chapters and this is exactly what this is. The last one, hopefully, before we can get to the good stuff (i.e. torturing Tony. Teehee). I really dislike this chapter, but again, it was one that was necessary to get to the good stuff. A huge thank you to my girl Kelley for helping me out with this! It wouldn't have been finished had it not been for her! Also, thank you to everyone who took two seconds to review! Remember: Tony loves reviews more than soft sweat pants and a comfy mattress. **

**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing**

Gibbs turned onto their street and pulled into the driveway, shifting the car into park before looking over at his girl. He smiled, pushing a loose strand of her long black hair behind her ear before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

"Abby, we're home," he whispered, his fingers running over her arm gently.

She had fallen asleep in the car on their way back from the fertility clinic and if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't very surprised. His Goth had been pretty keyed up over the last few days, despite the medications she had been taking that were making her sick to her stomach.

The first part was over, and she was so relieved that she finally allowed the exhaustion to take over. The egg harvesting process was a little too involved for Gibbs' liking, but he knew how important it was to Abby, so he went along with it.

Shifting slightly in the seat, she offered him a sleepy smile before she reached up, rubbing her eyes. "Hi," she said softly, barely stifling a yawn.

"Feeling okay?"

"'M okay," she assured him, reaching over to unbuckle her seat belt. "You won't be disappointed if I go lay down, will you? I'm so tired."

"Nope. I think I'll come lay with ya for a bit," he offered.

Stifling another yawn, she nodded and climbed out of the car, rubbing her eyes again in an attempt to clear her vision. She hadn't felt good over the course of the last two weeks, the medication she'd been put on to prepare her body for the egg harvest leaving her feeling ill and exhausted.

She made her way up the front steps slowly, smiling when she felt his hand at the small of her back, gently supporting her as they stepped into the house. He continued to lead her straight up the stairs and into their bedroom, sitting her on the bed before pulling an old t-shirt of his out of the dresser drawer.

"Want me to make you something to eat?" He asked, tossing the shirt onto the bed as he helped her undress slowly, running his hands over her tired body.

"I'm okay, J. Thanks." Abby smiled sleepily, letting him pull the t-shirt over her head as he helped her lean back against the fluffy pillows on her side of the bed.

"No problem, baby. I'll be right back. You relax."

He walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed quickly before sliding under the blankets with her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her back against him, kissing the back of her neck gently.

His girl was back asleep within minutes, her small, warm body pressed against his tightly. Smiling to himself, he found that despite the trouble he was having accepting the route that they had chosen, he was truly happy for the first time in the past two years.

Releasing a quiet sigh, he tightened his grip on her, and pressed his nose against her hair, breathing her scent in.

Sighing happily, Abby turned in his arms, resting her head against his chest as she slept.

:::::

Later That Night...

The obnoxious chirping of Abby's cell phone sliced through the silent bedroom. Rolling over with a quiet groan, Abby reached blindly for the device, squinting in the darkness as she flipped it open, pressing it to her ear while stifling a yawn.

"H'lo?"

"Abby?"

"Uh huh," she yawned again, turning onto her back with another groan.

"I uh... It's Hansen... Really sorry to call so late but we're going to need you to come in."

"I can be there in twenty. Whatcha got?"

"We've got some new evidence in the Adams case. We tried to get in touch with Daniels to come in and do the fiber analysis, but he's not answering and Jones wants this processed before we go pick up our suspect tomorrow."

Rubbing her hand over her tired face, she released a quiet sigh. "I'll be there."

"Thanks... And sorry again, Abby."

"No problem. See you in a bit."

Snapping the phone closed, she dropped it back onto the night stand and sighed again before she rolled over, pressing a kiss to her lover's cheek.

"I'm gonna kill Daniels," the older man muttered, his voice heavy with sleep.

She giggled quietly before she pushed herself up, wincing as her back cracked loudly. "It's not his fault. He doesn't know the rules yet."

"He will after I finish with him."

"Be nice," she chided. "I won't be gone long."

"Think I'll come in with you. Got some paperwork I could catch up on."

"You are not coming in to work in the middle of the night to babysit me, J. I'm not gonna be gone long."

He gave her a blank stare which quickly turned to a smirk when her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine. But it's pointless."

They dressed quickly and headed downstairs, both wide awake despite the late hour.

The ride to headquarters didn't take long at all, thanks to the empty streets and Gibbs' driving. While the latter didn't usually bother her, Abby could feel her stomach turning when he finally came to a stop.

Climbing out of the car, she released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, praying that the nausea would subside before she made it to her lab. The last thing she needed was to spend the remainder of the night in the bathroom losing the little bit of dinner she'd managed to get down.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked as he climbed from the car, frowning at how pale his girl was.

"Just a little nauseous. The doctor said it would take a couple days for the effects from the medication to wear off. I'm okay," she assured him, forcing a smile for his sake.

He eyed her warily before he nodded and rounded the car, reaching for her hand. "You sure you feel like doing this tonight? You know I have no problem telling Jones that he's gonna have to wait til morning."

"I'm fine. And you know you can't do that. It won't take me long at all and then we can go home and get some more sleep."

They headed into the nearly empty building, taking the elevator to her lab first. With a peck to her cheek and a reminder to call when she was done, he pressed the button for the third floor.

When the elevator doors opened, Gibbs stepped off and walked toward his desk, stopping halfway when he noticed Tony, his head pillowed on his desk, drooling slightly.

"DiNozzo," he barked, shaking his head when the younger man didn't move. Reaching over the desk, he smacked him on the back of the head, nearly laughing out loud when he jumped to his feet.

"Petty Officer Lambert was dishonorably discharged 6 months ago, Boss."

"Yeah, you said that yesterday, DiNozzo."

Tony's brow furrowed as he sat back down in his desk chair, rubbing a hand over his tired face. "Sorry, Boss."

"What are you doing here, Tony?" Gibbs asked, sitting at his desk. "Its 0230."

"Ah, you know me, I always work better at night."

Gibbs nodded. Something was going on with his Senior Agent, and he could only assume that it was something to do with his partner. Things had been tense between the two of them since Tony had agreed to be a surrogate for Abby.

He watched the younger man attempt to stifle a yawn, his eyes drooping heavily as he leaned forward at his desk, cradling his head in his hands.

"Go home, DiNozzo. Get some rest."

"I'm fine," he insisted, sitting upright in his chair. "Just wanted to go over a few things for my report before tomorrow."

"Tony."

"Almost finished," he muttered, ignoring the warning in his boss' voice.

"Tony!" Gibbs growled, narrowing his eyes.

"I can't sleep at home!" The Italian blurted, his face reddening almost immediately. "I uh... I mean this medication they've put me on keeps me wired all night long, you know. Can't sleep anyway so I figured I'd come in and get some work done."

"That's funny. All Abby wants to do is sleep since they put her on it."

"Uh... Different reactions, I guess," he said with a shrug, shifting uncomfortably under his boss' intense gaze.

"McGee know you've been coming here in the middle of the night?"

"No," he mumbled miserably. "Don't think he'd care even if he did."

"Tony... You told us that he was okay with this."

"You know, on second thought, you're right. I should probably head home and get some sleep. I'll have my report on your desk by 0930, boss."

He watched as his agent grabbed the black bag behind his desk and hurried to the elevator. Shaking his head, he turned back to his corner.

He'd had a feeling that the Italian hadn't been completely honest with them when he assured them that McGee was on board with the idea of Tony carrying a baby for Abby.

They hadn't been outright nasty to one another. In fact, now that he thought about it, they'd been just a little too polite for his liking, though he figured it was something that would pass.

Apparently not, he decided with an irritated snort. Regardless, their fight was not his. As long as they didn't allow it to interfere with their work, he wasn't going to get involved.

For now, anyway.

::::::

Four Days Later...

"McGee!" Gibbs barked in the otherwise quiet squad room, holding out a stack of papers. "Take these down to Abby."

Standing up from his desk, the young man hurried over, plucking the files from his boss' hand.

"Tell her I need the analysis done before she takes off this afternoon."

"Got it," he said with a nod as he headed for the elevator, studiously avoiding glancing over at his partner's desk.

Things had been tense between the two of them for nearly three weeks. He'd made a few half hearted attempts to smooth things over with the stunnorn man, mostly for their son's sake, but it hadn't done much good. The hurt of knowing that Tony was more than willing to go through the trouble of another pregnancy for Abby but not for him hadn't yet faded and until it did, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to work things out.

Pressing the button to Abby's lab with a quiet sigh, he leaned back against the cool metal wall, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off the headache he felt coming on.

Stepping off the elevator, he made his way into the lab, frowning when he didn't see the Goth. "Abby?"

Stepping further into the room, his frown darkened when he heard the distinct sound of retching coming from the small bathroom off of the lab.

"Abby?" He called again, making his way over to the door before he knocked quietly. "Abby, you okay?"

"I'm... Fine," she managed weakly. "I'll be out in a minute."

Wallking back over to the metal table, he dropped the papers onto it and waited, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't have to wait long before she stepped out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Ugh. That damn medicine they had me on has made me so sick," she sighed. "They said it should start wearing off though. Has Tony had any weird side effects from his?"

Dropping his gaze, he offered a shrug. He hadn't paid enough attention to his lover to notice. The thought made his stomach squirm uncomfortably. Had Tony been sick and he'd been too wrapped up in his own hurt feelings to care?

"Timmy?"

"I don't... I don't know if he's been sick or anything. We haven't... Exactly been talking."

"You weren't okay with this," she noted. "You didn't want Tony to do it."

"It's not like that," he defended.

Abby placed her hand on his cheek, making him look at her. "You know, this means the world to me, Timmy. He...he didn't decide to do this to spite you, he's doing it as a favor to me."

"I know." He said miserably, pulling away from her and stepping to the other side of the table. "It's...just hard getting used to."

She watched as he paced slowly, obviously caught in an internal debate with himself. "You should cut him some slack. He loves you, Tim." She paused, noticing how the brunette stopped and rested his hands on the workbench. "Did you know he's been coming in at night to work?"

He looked up, frowning at her. "He has?"

"Every night. Told J that he can't sleep at home."

"Dammit. I told that stubborn ass that he could take the bed!"

"You've been making him sleep on the couch?!"

"No!" He hesitated. "Yes, but it was only supposed to be one night!"

"Oh Timmy," she said.

"Well! I was mad at him! I've practically begged him to come back to bed but you know how he is. That just makes him more determined to stay on the couch!"

Rounding the table, she wrapped him in a hug, resting her head against his shoulder. "I never meant to make things difficult for you two. You know that. And if I had any other options, I never would have asked Tony to do this."

Releasing a quiet sigh, he wrapped his arms around her thin waist, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "It'll all work out," he said. "You know I love that idiot too much to just walk away."

"I know," she said, pulling away slightly. "But just do me a favor and make sure *he* knows."

He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good," she smiled. "Now that that's all settled, what did you need?"

"Huh? Oh! Gibbs wanted me to bring these papers down and to remind you that you have to have the blood analysis finished before you take off this afternoon... What um... What time are you guys leaving?"

"Not until two. She said it shouldn't take more than an hour and a half."

He nodded, frowning slightly. "Okay... Well... I guess I should get back upstairs. Uh... Good luck with all that today. I hope it all works out."

"Yeah," she said quietly as she watched him walk out. "I hope it does too."

:::::

Later that Evening...

"Are you okay?" Abby asked as she reached across the center console, grabbing her friend's hand.

Tony hadn't said much of anything since they'd left the clinic, and though he'd assured her before the procedure that he wanted to go ahead with it, she couldn't help but worry that he'd changed his mind.

"I'm fine," he said, forcing a smile as he leaned his head back against the seat. "Just tired, I guess."

"You feeling okay, though?"

Truthfully, the procedure had left him feeling a little uncomfortable. Not to mention he'd been feeling nauseous for the majority of the day. He'd blamed it on the medication he'd been forced to take to prepare his body for the implantation, though he knew it had more to do with nerves than anything.

While he couldn't bring himself to regret doing this for his friend, he wasn't exactly sure he'd gone about it the right way. At least not when it came to McGee.

The younger man was a huge part of his life and to make such a commitment without even discussing it with him first had been stupid. Especially after being so adamant about not having more children.

"Everything's going to work out, you know," she said after a moment, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb reassuringly. "With Timmy, I mean."

"What are you talking about? Everything's fine with me and McGee."

She looked over, offering him a bored stare. "I find myself having this conversation with you far too often for my liking, Tony. You can't lie to me, so why even try?"

He didn't respond, choosing instead to turn and stare out the window.

"Uh huh," she said. "That's what I thought."

"I think I really might have fucked up, Abby."

"You didn't really talk about it with him, did you?"

"I wanted to. But as soon as I brought it up, he flew off the handle and I just... I don't know."

"You turned into a stubborn jackass and did it anyway."

"Well, I don't know if 'jackass' is really the right term, but yeah. Pretty much."

The pair fell silent as Abby pulled up in front of his apartment building.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he reached down to unbuckle his seat belt, pausing when she grabbed his hand again.

"It's all going to work out," she said again. "But you can't push him away if he comes to you."

"I know."

Leaning over, she pecked his cheek gently before she reached up, wiping away the lipstick smudge. "Get some rest, Tonyboy. Preferably in a bed. You're cranky when you get banished to the couch."

He snorted and shook his head. "Maybe I'll just get a new couch," he muttered. "Have a good night, Abs."

"You too, sweetie. And Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For everything," she said, giving him a smile.

He offered her a genuine smile before he climbed from the car. "Anything for you, Abby. You know that."

He closed the door and watched as she pulled away before he let the smile fall from his face. Turning back to the building, he released a heavy sigh and headed inside.

The elevator to his floor wasn't long, though by the time he reached his front door, he was even more uncomfortable than he'd been in the car.

Slipping his key into the lock, he opened the door and stepped inside, biting back a groan when his hyper two year old launched himself at him.

"Daddy!" Josh squealed, wrapping his arms around Tony's legs.

"Hey buddy," he greeted, kneeling down to press a kiss to the boy's shaggy brown hair. "Were you a good boy for Nana today?"

"Isn't he always?" McGee asked as he stepped into the hallway, a tentative smile on his face. "How uh... How did it go?"

"Okay, I guess," Tony muttered with a shrug as he pushed himself to his feet with a groan.

"You feeling okay?"

"I'm gonna go lay down."

McGee nodded and bent down, lifting their son into his arms. "Go lay in the bedroom... Please. You know if you try to rest on the couch he's gonna be jumping all over you."

"Yeah okay," Tony mumbled as he slipped past his boys, pausing when he felt McGee grab his hand.

"I uh... Thought we could order pizza tonight," he offered. "Maybe hang out and watch a movie... If you're feeling up to it."

Leaning over, he pecked his lover on the cheek and offered him a half smile. "That sounds good. Call me whenever you're ready to eat."

"Okay," McGee agreed with a nod, his own smile widening.

Heading down the hallway, Tony pushed the bedroom door open, peeling off his shirt and kicking off his pants immediately. Slipping into his favorite sweat pants, he walked over to the bed and sank down on the mattress with a grateful moan.

McGee walked into the bedroom a few minutes later and stood in the doorway, watching as his lover struggled to get comfortable. Walking over to the bed, he climbed on behind the older man, moving close to him and relaxing quietly, not wanting to disturb him.

"Hey," Tony said, not turning to face him but scooting back, relaxing against his lover's chest.

"Hey," McGee smiled, wrapping his arm over his waist and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. "I...I'm sorry."

The Italian was silent for a moment, and just when McGee was about to repeat himself, the older man turned over and kissed him gently.

"Me too. You know, I didn't realize you actually wanted another kid. Thought you were just saying it to aggravate me."

"I was at first," the younger man said quietly. "But the more I thought about it..."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that, right?"

"I know."

"I was thinking..." Tony said quietly, a slight smile tugging at his mouth. "Maybe after all this is over, we can talk about having another... For us."

"Really?" McGee asked, grinning broadly.

"We'll *talk* about it," he repeated. "I'm not making any promises though."

McGee pressed a kiss to Tony's lips and reached up, running his fingers through his hair.

"That's good enough for me."

"You're easy to please," Tony teased, closing his eyes against the feeling of his lover's fingers scratching his scalp.

"And you're exhausted," McGee noted. "I'd better let you get some rest."

"Mm..." Tony responded, already drifting off.

"Love you, T."

"Love you too, Timmy."

Grinning to himself as he climbed off the bed, McGee made his way to the doorway, pausing to glance back at his tired lover.

Things had been strained over the last three weeks but somehow, he knew that things were going to be okay after all.


	6. The Very Bad Beginning

**A/N: Wow. I'm still alive! First of all, I want to apologize for how freakin' long this chapter took! I never intended for it to take so long, but after receiving a not-so-very-nice review concerning another story, I found myself blocked, unable to write anything! With the help of my bfflx2093847562 Kelley, I was finally able to get this chapter out. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed after the last chap! Please don't forget: Tony loves reviews more than blow jobs and peppermint tea ;)**

**The Very Bad Beginning**

_Three Weeks Later..._

McGee stepped out of the bathroom, buttoning up his shirt when he spotted his lover in bed, still sleeping soundly. He sighed, tossing his towel into the hamper before he approached Tony's side of the bed, shaking the older man gently. "Tony, get up."

A quiet groan escaped him as he turned away from McGee's touch, tugging the pillows down over his head. "Go 'way," he muttered, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Do not do this today, Tony. Come on. We're going to be late." Sinking down on the edge of the mattress, he reached out, shaking him again. "Come on! Get up!"

"Blow me," Tony muttered sarcastically, his eyes still closed as he pulled the blankets closer to his chest, releasing a content sigh as he snuggled into the warmth.

"I'm serious! You know how Gibbs gets when we're late!"

"'M serious too." Ignoring the frustrated man behind him, he rolled onto his back, stretching, though he made no move to get out of bed. It had been a lazy weekend for the two of them, as McGee's parents had offered to keep Josh, but despite the fact that they'd spent two full days lounging around the apartment, Tony was still tired.

"You have two seconds to get out of this bed," McGee warned as he stood, pulling the blankets off of his lover's body. "C'mon."

"McGee!"

"I'm not getting my ass chewed out by Gibbs because you didn't want to get out of bed! Now come on!"

"He's not gonna chew me out," Tony muttered, barely stifling a yawn. "I'm untouchable for the next nine months."

"You might be, but I'm not, so how about you get up and save my ass, huh?"

"I don't wanna," he moaned, rolling onto his side and pulling the pillow down over his head again.

Releasing a sigh of frustration, McGee cocked an eyebrow at the older man, a slight smirk forming on his face. "If you're not gonna get up on your own, I guess I'm just gonna have to give you a reason."

Crawling down to the foot of the bed, he grabbed the waistband of Tony's pants, tugging them down in one fluid motion. Grabbing his hips, he forced Tony onto his back again, ignoring his cries of protest.

"What the hell are you--Oh!" Tony's eyes widened as he felt McGee's hot mouth around him, the younger man's teeth barely grazing him as he hardened. "Oh God." He gripped the sheets at his sides as he closed his eyes, arching his back slightly.

He could feel McGee laughing, the vibrations sending another wave of pleasure through him. A low moan escaped him as he lifted his hips, desperate for more.

Shifting just slightly between Tony's legs, McGee lifted one hand to grip his side, forcing him to keep still as he allowed his teeth to graze the older man's length, almost laughing at the strangled cry that tore from his throat.

"Oh fuck," Tony gasped, feeling himself nearing the edge. Though he could prolong their love-making for hours when necessary, the feeling of McGee's mouth on him was such sweet torture that he never lasted long. "Timmy..." he moaned, arching his back again. "Oh God... Fuck... I'm gonna... I'm not..."

His entire body tensed as he exploded in the younger man's mouth, a cry of pleasure escaping him when he collapsed back against the mattress. He was panting heavily as McGee finally pulled away, licking his lips with a devious smirk. "You ready to get out of bed now?"

"Are you... kidding?!" He asked, closing his eyes again. "I don't think I can move," he moaned.

"Too bad," he smirked, grabbing Tony's arm and tugging him into a sitting position.

"Timmy... Stop."

"Don't wanna hear it. C'mon, we're gonna be even later now," McGee responded with a roll of his eyes as he tried to pull Tony to his feet.

"No... stop. Really... I don't... I don't feel so good," he managed.

"What's the matter, T?" McGee asked, sitting next to his lover, rubbing his back gently.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he whined, wrapping an arm around his stomach.

"It's okay, just lay back down. Want me to get you some 7-Up?"

"I don't think we have any," the Italian groaned, closing his eyes. "Oh God."

"I'll go check, okay? I'll be right back," he promised, dropping a kiss to the top of Tony's head before he headed into the bathroom, grabbing the trashcan. Hurrying back into the bedroom, he sat it beside the bed. "If you get sick, there's the can."

Tony didn't respond as he laid back against the mattress, his arms wrapped around his middle as he tried to fight off the nausea. He didn't move when McGee returned a moment later, a can of 7-Up in hand.

"We'll swing by the store tonight and pick up some more on the way home, okay? I guess we'll probably have to stock up again," he mused as he climbed into the bed next to his partner. "You should probably call out today, T. Gibbs isn't gonna let you in the field if you're sick."

"I'm not sick," he muttered. "It'll pass in a minute. I just need to lay still until he does."

Reaching over, McGee took Tony's hand in his and offered him a slight smile as he took small sips of the soda. "I guess it worked, huh? You're really gonna have Abby and Gibbs' baby?"

"I guess so," he mumbled, setting the soda aside before he pulled McGee closer to him. "I go find out for sure on Wednesday. Abby's coming along but I'd... well, I'd really like it if you'd come too."

Leaning down, McGee pressed a gentle kiss to Tony's forehead before he moved his hand down to rest on the older man's flat stomach. "Of course I'll go with you."

"You sure?" Tony asked hesitantly. "I know... I know you weren't really on board with this whole thing in the beginning, but I really don't think I can do it without you."

"That's all in the past, Tony. We're over that now. You know I'm gonna be there every step with you. Just like last time," he promised.

Releasing a quiet sigh, Tony nodded, offering his partner a slight smile. "Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too," he said, leaning down to peck his lips. "You feeling any better?" He asked, rubbing Tony's stomach gently.

"A little. I think I'll be okay now. I just need to get up and get moving, I guess."

"Drink a little more of your 7-Up and then we'll get up. You think you'll be able to keep anything else down?"

"Ugh," Tony responded, his stomach turning at the very thought of trying to eat.

"Okay, okay." Reaching over, McGee grabbed the can of 7-Up from the nightstand and pressed it into Tony's hand before he pressed another kiss to his lips. "Small sips. I'm going to go call Gibbs and let him know we're running a little late. Just rest a little longer."

Tony relaxed against the pillows and took a small sip of the soda, closing his eyes briefly. When McGee returned a moment later, he moved to sit up again only to have the younger man push him back.

"Gibbs said to rest for awhile. We don't have to be in until after lunch," he said, climbing onto the bed next to his lover. "And while I'll admit it sucks that you aren't feeling well, I'm a little jealous that you really **are** untouchable now," he teased. "Feeling a little better?"

The Italian drained the can of soda and set it on the bedside table, looking over at McGee sleepily. "A little. God, I really hoped the nausea wouldn't be as bad this time."

"Sorry, T." He wrapped his arms around the older man's firm middle, pressing himself against his side. "Let's just relax for a bit, okay? Then maybe we'll take the opportunity to make something other than pancakes for breakfast."

Tony chuckled lightly, the noise reverberating through McGee's chest. "That sounds good," he sighed, closing his eyes before allowing himself to drift back to sleep.

::::::

Wednesday Morning...

McGee groaned loudly when the alarm started blaring in his ear, rolling onto his back with a tired sigh. Reaching up, he rubbed his eyes tiredly, frowning when he realized his lover wasn't beside him in the bed. Pushing himself up, he stifled a yawn. "T?" He sighed, climbing out of the bed as the sound of retching reached his ears.

He'd hoped that Tony's morning sickness wouldn't be too bad, and despite the small bout with nausea at the beginning of the week, it hadn't been too bad. In fact, this was the first time he'd actually heard him vomiting.

"T? You okay?" He called as he crossed the room, pushing the bathroom door open with a dark frown. The older man was hunched over the toilet, his entire body tensing as he spilled the contents of his stomach into the bowl, a pitiful whimper escaping him after a moment. "Hey... you okay?" He asked again as he knelt behind him, rubbing his back gently in an effort to soothe him.

"Nerves," the older man replied hoarsely. "That's all. Just nerves." He sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he released a shaky breath.

"You havin' second thoughts?"

Tony looked over at the younger man with a frown. "I don't... I don't know. It's too late now either way so it doesn't matter. Just hope this makes Abby happy."

"You know as well as I do that it will. This is gonna make her year."

"Better damn well make her next ten years," he muttered, pushing himself off the floor with a pained groan. "I've got a feeling that this is gonna be the death of me."

"You're gonna be okay," McGee responded with a roll of his eyes. "You made it last time."

"This is different," Tony moaned. "It's worse this time."

"You said it yourself: it's just nerves."

Tony opened his mouth to respond, though he snapped it closed a moment later before he practically dove for the toilet, gripping the sides of the bowl with both hands as he vomited again.

Cringing slightly, McGee grabbed a washcloth out of the closet and ran it under the water before he held it out in offering to his lover.

"I can't... I can't do this again, Timmy. I can't," he gasped, his breath coming out in ragged spurts as he trembled slightly.

McGee dropped to his knees behind Tony again, pulling him back against his chest. "Hey," he coaxed gently, running his fingers through the older man's hair. "It's okay. You're gonna get through this. You know it doesn't last too long. You're gonna be okay."

"Do..." he trailed off, swallowing hard in an attempt to fight off his nausea, "do I have enough time to go lay down for a little longer? I don't... I need to go lay down."

"Yep," he said with a nod, helping him to his feet. Wrapping an arm around Tony's waist, he helped him into the bedroom. "You want me to let Gibbs know you won't be in today?"

"No... I'll... I'll be fine in a minute," he managed, moaning quietly as he sank down onto the mattress.

Frowning slightly, McGee pressed a gentle kiss to the older man's forehead before pulling away. "You sure you're gonna be okay?"

Rolling onto his side without a responding, Tony grabbed the pillow from his lover's side of the bed, hugging it to his chest. _That_, he thought miserably, _is a good question._

::::::

"Did you have a rough night, Tony?" Ziva asked with a smirk as the two men stepped off the elevator, McGee practically pulling Tony along.

"Ha. Freakin'. Ha," he responded dryly as he made his way over to his desk before he sank down, sighing in relief. The morning had gotten off to a rough start, though thankfully, after he'd gotten out of bed the second time, the nausea seemed much more manageable.

"You want me to go grab a soda out of the machine?" McGee asked, ignoring Ziva's curious look. "It might help settle your stomach."

"No, I'm fine," he muttered, leaning back in his chair as he attempted to force a smile to his face. "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I'm fine."

"Are you ill?" The Israeli asked, eyeing him warily.

"I'm fine," he responded, his tone sharper than he'd intended. Taking a deep breath, he pinched the bridge of his tone and released a sigh. "Sorry. I'm fine," he repeated.

"Whatever you say, Tony."

The older man dropped his head to the desk with a quiet sigh, closing his eyes as he willed himself to keep from being sick again.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as he stepped off the elevator, barely containing a smirk when he jumped up from his desk.

"Wasn't sleeping, boss! Just meditating. Found that it helps me, you know, concentrate more."

"Save it. Go see Ducky."

Tony's shoulders slumped slightly before he sank back down into his chair. "I'm fine, Gibbs."

"You go see Ducky, or I call Abby," he threatened.

"Boss!"

"No arguments. You look like crap. Now go."

Pushing himself to his feet, he offered McGee a pitiful look before he trudged over to the elevator, punching the button for autopsy.

It wasn't that he minded being sent downstairs. Usually, he looked for any excuse to get out work. The problem was, he knew that there was absolutely nothing that the older medical examiner could do for his pregnancy-related nausea so really, what was the point?

Besides, the fact that he was carrying a baby for Gibbs and Abby wasn't something that he wanted to broadcast, at least not until he absolutely had to. The less people that knew, the better.

Stepping off the elevator, he made his way into autopsy, stopping immediately as the smell of the room hit him full force.

"Oh God."

Turning at the sound of the voice, Ducky offered the young man a bright smile until he saw the pained look on his face. "What on Earth is wrong with you, Anthony?"

"Ugh... Did you change the cleaning solution in here or something?"

"Not that I'm aware of, unless Mr. Palmer did it without my consent. That boy," he said with a sigh before he shook his head. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," Tony muttered, "but Gibbs made me come down here anyway."

"Well, you don't look like you're feeling well, my boy. Perhaps he was under the impression that I could help you. What seems to be the problem?"

He sank down in the chair the Medical Examiner offered him, dropping his head into his hands. "Just nauseous is all, Ducky. I'm just peachy other than that."

"Any other symptoms? Fever? Chills?"

"Nope."

"Hmm. Well, there's not much I can do for you, but maybe a bit of tea might help."

"I don't want any," he sighed. "I don't like tea."

"You may not like it, but it'll help settle your stomach. You just relax for a moment. I think I have some of that peppermint tea you preferred last time."

Lifting his head, Tony eyed the medical examiner for a moment. "It's got nothing to do with that, Duck."

"With what, my dear boy?" He asked, a mischievous smirk tugging at his lips.

Rolling his eyes, Tony leaned back in the chair, his arms wrapped around his middle as he attemped to fight off the nausea.

Ducky returned a moment later, a cup of tea in hand. "Drink this. The peppermint will help soothe your stomach."

"Thanks," he responded with a sigh, accepting the cup. He took a small sip, wincing as the liquid burned his throat.

"So, perhaps I should stock up again, hm?"

"Ducky..."

"Just an observation, Anthony."

"Well, you're observing wrong."

"Perhaps. Regardless, you know you don't have to be concerned about me saying anything. Doctor/patient confidentiality and all that."

"Thanks, Duck."

"I assume you are taking care of yourself, correct? You've been to see a doctor?"

"Today at 1300," Tony said after a moment, his eyes never leaving the cup in his hands. "Supposed to be confirming it then, but I'm pretty damn positive already. I went a good 10 years without puking before I had Josh, then when I was pregnant it was all I could do to not run to the bathroom every 10 minutes!"

Ducky chuckled quietly, patting the younger man on the shoulder. "Just remember that it'll all be worth it in the end. They always are."

"Yeah..." Tony responded with a nod. "Yeah, you're right." Feeling a little better, he pushed himself to his feet slowly, pleased when he didn't feel as though his stomach would try to force its way out of his mouth. "Thanks for the tea, Duck."

"Anytime, Anthony." Watching him go, Ducky shook his head with a quiet laugh before he sank down into the chair at his desk.

::::::

Tony stepped out of the restroom and frowned, seeing the concerned looks of his lover and best friend as they sat in the waiting room.

"Are you okay, Tony?" McGee asked, rubbing his partner's back as he took the seat next to him.

"'M fine, just hungry," He groaned, resting back against the younger man's hand.

"We'll ask the doctor about something for your nausea, T," Abby said, patting his knee as she wrote another question down on her piece of paper.

"Going in well prepared, huh Abs?" Tony smirked, holding his stomach to stave off the nausea.

"Yep. I wanna know what's gonna happen so I can be there to help you out! I even got some pregnancy books at home if you wanna read them with me."

"You do remember I've done this before, right?"

"Yeah well, you weren't exactly prepared then, now were you?" She smirked. "I just think that maybe if we read these books, then we'll be better prepared."

Glancing over at McGee, he rolled his eyes playfully before slumping back against the chair, blushing slightly when his belly grumbled loudly.

"When's the last time you ate?" Abby asked, cocking her eyebrow at her friend, a frown tugging on her lips.

"I don't know... I guess dinner last night?"

"Tony!" She scolded, narrowing her eyes at him. "You have to make sure you're taking care of yourself!"

"I'm trying! It's not my fault that I've been nauseated all day! Blame that one on the super spawn."

She rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help the grin on her face. "Do you really think it worked?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah," McGee smirked. "It worked. He's already as crabby as he was last time," he teased, leaning over to peck Tony's cheek.

"Ha freakin' ha," he responded with a roll of his eyes, settling his arms over his stomach as they waited. "Listen, you try running to the bathroom every five minutes to puke your guts out and then we'll talk, huh?"

"I'm only kidding," McGee retorted, swatting his thigh playfully.

"I know," he sighed, dropping his head back against the wall. "I guess I am pretty crabby, huh?"

"Just a little," Abby smiled. "But you know we still love you."

"Well good. If you love me so much, go ask what the hell is taking so long. I'm starving."

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Glancing up at the sound of the amused voice, Tony couldn't help the slight blush that crept onto his cheeks as Doctor Reynolds stepped out into the waiting room. "Oh… uh… it's not a problem."

"Good to know," she smirked. "You ready to come on back and see what we've got here?"

"Pretty sure I already know, but yeah. Lead the way." Pushing himself to his feet, he reached for McGee's hand, grinning at the slightly bewildered look on the younger man's face.

"You uh… sure you want me to come back with you?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course I do."

Following after the Goth and the older man, McGee swallowed hard, the reality of the situation hitting him hard. Though he, like Tony, was already pretty positive that the procedure worked, the thought of having it confirmed was nearly enough to send him running to the bathroom.

"We'll go ahead and get you set up in here," Doctor Reynolds said, smiling broadly as she opened the door to one of the rooms. "Go on and make yourself comfortable. Melinda will be in momentarily to do the ultra sound and then we'll chat, okay?"

Tony waited until Doctor Reynolds backed out of the room, closing the door behind her before he climbed onto the table warily. He could feel his hands trembling slightly as he laid back, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself.

"You okay?" Abby asked quietly, reaching out to grasp his hand in hers. "You aren't… regretting this, are you?"

"Of course not," he responded, squeezing her fingers reassuringly, though deep down, he knew that wasn't really so. "Just a little nervous, that's all."

Stepping closer to his lover, McGee grabbed his other hand, lacing their fingers together. Glancing over at the younger man, Tony offered what he hoped was a confident smile, though he could feel the color draining from his face as the door opened again.

"Good afternoon!" Melinda smiled, pushing the ultrasound cart into the examination room. "How's everyone doing today?"

"We're good!" Abby beamed, squeezing Tony's hand gently.

She grinned at the Goth, not missing the pale skin of the man sitting on the table. "Alright, let's lean back and we'll take a look inside." Reaching over, she lifted his shirt carefully, offering him a reassuring smile.

She squeezed some of the cold gel onto his abdomen, making him shiver slightly. "Sorry, I know its a little cold." She smiled again, turning on the monitor and placing the wand over the Italian's belly. "Alright...And… There we are!"

Reaching up to the screen, she pointed out the small object on the screen that looked like a jellybean. "That's your baby."

Abby could feel the tears burning in her eyes as she stared at the screen, unable to bring herself to look away.

On the table, Tony pushed himself up on his elbows, his face deathly white as he swallowed hard.

"Tony? You okay?" McGee asked, frowning at how hard the Italian was gripping his fingers.

"I'm... I'm not..." He managed. He could feel his head spinning as he tried to climb off the table and it was only McGee's firm hand on his chest that kept him from face-planting.

A quiet whimper escaped McGee as he felt his lover slump heavily against him. "Tony?!"

"Lay him back," Melinda instructed, moving to the other side of the table to help guide him down.

"W... What's wrong?!" Abby asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"He'll be okay. We're just going to let him rest for a few minutes."

"What happened?!"

"He fainted. He'll be fine. It's more common than you think," Melinda said reassuringly. "I'll go get Doctor Reynolds."

McGee watched as the woman hurried from the room before he turned back to Tony, brushing his hand over his forehead gently. "C'mon, T," he coaxed softly. "Wake up."

He pulled away when the door opened again. Hurrying inside, Doctor Reynolds offered Abby and McGee a smile before she made her way over to Tony.

"He'll be just fine." Dr. Reynolds reassured them, opening Tony's eyes one at a time and shining a light in them, checking his pupils. "Has he eaten today?"

"No, he's been too nauseous all morning. Hasn't been able to keep anything down." McGee said, continuing to run his hand through Tony's hair.

The Italian's eyes opened suddenly, slightly glazed over. "Wha...?"

"There we are," Doctor Reynolds said with a smile. "Tony, do you know where you are?"

"I... Doctor?"

"Very good. I've got some water here. I want you to take small sips, okay? You think you're able to sit up?"

Swallowing hard, he tried to push himself up, moaning quietly when his stomach turned uncomfortably.

"Alright, lay back down. Melinda?" Accepting the cup of water from the young woman, Doctor Reynolds turned back to Tony, pressing the cup into his hand. "Small sips," she warned.

Leaning over, McGee pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "You okay?"

"'M fine," he mumbled, taking a small sip of the water, as instructed.

"You had us worried," Abby scolded gently, running her fingers through his hair. "Told you that you should have eaten this morning."

The mere mention of eating anything turned his stomach again and it was all he could do to keep from getting sick.

"I want you to take a moment, let your stomach settle and then we'll talk, okay?" Doctor Reynolds asked, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

Abby watched as the two women left the room before she turned back to Tony, pleased to see some of the color returning to his face. "You okay now?" She asked, reaching for his hand again.

"Still a little shaky, but I'm okay," he managed.

"You scared me there for a minute," McGee said, leaning down to peck his lips gently.

"'M sorry. I just... I got really dizzy and light headed for a minute."

"Because you aren't eating!" The Goth scolded. "In one of my books, it says you should be eating several small meals a day."

"Yeah, which is all fine and good, but I can't keep anything down," he replied, his tone sharper than intended.

"How do you know if you haven't tried?"

"Abby..." he groaned, dropping his head back.

"I'm just saying, Tony! I want to make sure you and the baby are healthy!"

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" McGee interjected, offering the Goth a pointed look before turning back to his lover. Grabbing a few paper towels from over the sink, he wiped off the remainder of the gel on Tony's belly before he tugged his shirt back down into place. "You wanna try to sit up again, T?"

The older man allowed his Goth and his lover to pull him into a sitting positon before he slumped against McGee, trembling slightly.

"You're okay," he whispered, rubbing Tony's back gently. "Everything's okay."

Releasing a shaky breath, Tony pulled away, offering what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'm good," he said with a nod before he turned back to Abby. "So... I guess you're gonna get your baby after all, huh?"


	7. Stuck In The Middle With You

**A/N: First of all: SORRY FOR THE WAIT, YOU GUYS! Holy cow! I don't know what the heck the problem is but I have been seriously unmotivated lately and because of that, I was slacking off like you would not believe! A huge thank you, as always, to my Cali Kelley for helping me write this chapter. I would be lost without you! A huge thanks to everyone who took the time after the last chapter to review. It's because of you that I was able to get this out at all!**

**Just a quick note: I know I'm skipping time pretty frequently, but it's kind of necessary to get to the good stuff! So please, just hang in there! Also, just so you know, the beginning of this chapter takes place immediately after the last, a little later that evening! I hope you guys enjoy and please remember: Tony loves reviews more than race car beds and chicken nuggets.  
**

**Stuck In The Middle (With You)**

Pulling up in front of the house, Abby shifted the hearse into park, swiping at the remaining tears on her cheeks. Reaching over, she picked up the ultrasound picture, tracing the small outline with a quiet sniffle.

Her fingers were trembling slightly as she finally pulled her gaze away from the grainy picture. Grabbing her bag from the passenger seat, she climbed from the car, kicking the door closed with her heel before she hurried up the walkway.

Gibbs met her at the door, though the smile slipped from his face as he spotted the tears. "Oh Abby..." He sighed, stepping forward to wrap his arms around her. Pulling her close, he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

A quiet sob escaped her as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face against his chest.

"It's okay," he whispered, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent. "We can try again."

Pulling away, she swiped at the tears on her cheeks, the faintest hint of a smile on her lips. "Try again? We don't have to try again, Jethro." She pressed the ultrasound picture into his hands, watching as he squinted at it momentarily before a look of recognition dawned on his face.

"This...? It worked?"

"He's a little over four weeks. It worked," she confirmed, laughing through her tears as she wrapped her arms around him again, pressing her face against his chest.

He held her against him, the picture still clutched in his hand as he kissed the top of her head. "Y'know," he pulled away, glancing down at her with a smirk. "It's good thing it worked."

"Why's that? I mean, other than the obvious."

"Because I made your favorite dinner to celebrate," he grinned. "C'mon." Draping an arm around her shoulders, he hugged her against his side as they made their way inside, wearing identical grins. They'd had a difficult time of things as of late, but for the first time in a long time, Gibbs knew it was all going to be alright.

::::::

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, da--"

"Joshua! Please." Tony snapped, opening his tired eyes to see his 2 year old son frowning up at him.

McGee looked up from the dishes at the sound of his lover's voice, having never heard him speak to their son in that tone. "C'mere, J," he called, wiping his hands on a dish towel.

The young boy was whimpering by the time he reached the kitchen, his eyes wide in shock. McGee knelt down in front of him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Daddy's just tired, J. It's time for bed, alright? Why don't you go get your jammies out and I'll be right there."

The blue eyed boy nodded, running into his bedroom when his father stood up to talk to Tony. Tossing the towel onto the counter, he made his way into the living room, his eyebrow arched. "Wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"I don't feel like playing right now," the older man muttered, not meeting his partner's eyes.

"And I completely get that. But Josh? Yeah, not so much. You can't snap at him like that."

"I know that, Tim."

"Then why'd you do it, T? If you knew that you shouldn't?"

Tony pushed himself off the couch and sighed. "You think I wanted to see our son look at me like he just did? I just...I need some time to think."

McGee cocked an eyebrow at him before he shook his head. "Yeah, okay. Well, you take your time to think, I'm gonna put our boy to bed."

"Timmy," Tony sighed, running a hand over his face. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, T, but I'm not happy with how you talked to Josh. I know you had a crazy stressful day, but that's not his fault."

The Italian sighed, watching as the younger man left the room and went to get their son ready for bed. He stretched, attempting to relieve the pressure in his tense muscles before he headed toward the master bedroom.

He sat on the end of the bed and pulled his t-shirt off, tossing it across the room to the hamper. Dropping his head into his hands, he sighed again, feeling bad for the way he talked to both his lover and his son.

"You alright?" McGee asked, standing in the doorway, watching him carefully.

"No...not really."

"Well, at least you're being honest," he chuckled lightly, climbing onto the bed and sitting behind the older man. "It's more than I expected from you today."

"Hey! I've been doin' good. I haven't hid anything from you since..."

"Since last Monday, when you told me that the DVR ate my recording of Shark Week?"

"Well..." He shrugged. "I don't like sharks."

McGee chuckled, reaching up and rubbing Tony's bare shoulders. "I know," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

The older man smiled at the feeling of his lover's lips on his neck. "I'm sorry, Timmy."

"I know you are. Come up here," he said, patting the space next to him. "I'll rub your back."

Not needing to be told twice, Tony shifted on the large bed, crawling up to the pillows before he settled himself on his stomach. Closing his eyes, he sighed quietly, his head pillowed on his arms as McGee knelt beside him, lowering his hands to his back.

"You wanna talk?" McGee asked as he started out at Tony's shoulders, frowning at how tight his muscles were.

"Not... Really," the older man managed, a soft moan escaping him as he allowed his lover's hands to relax him. "Mmm. You're so good at this."

"I know," McGee grinned, leaning down to kiss his partner's bare shoulder blade.

They were quiet for a moment, the only sound filling the otherwise silent room was Tony's heavy breathing as McGee worked the knots out of his back and shoulders.

"I don't think I wanna do this, Tim."

His voice was so quiet, that for a moment, McGee wasn't sure if he'd actually spoken or if he'd imagined it.

"It's kind of late for that, T."

"I know but I just... I didn't actually think it would work but it did and I don't think I can do it again."

Frowning, McGee pulled his hands away from Tony's bare skin and laid down beside him, though his face was hidden by the pillows. "Look at me, Tony."

"I don't wanna," he muttered.

McGee sighed quietly, reaching out to run his fingers through his lover's hair. "You're gonna be okay. This isn't going to be easy, but you're gonna be fine."

"It's different this time. I feel worse than I did with Josh and I just... I'm older, we have a two year old and I... What the hell was I thinking?"

"You were thinking about helping Abby."

Lifting his head off his arms, Tony sighed and turned onto his side, his face turned down in a frown as he played with the fabric of McGee's shirt absently.

"I didn't mean to hurt Josh's feelings."

"He'll be over it by morning. You know how that boy is. He doesn't let stuff bother him for long."

"I'm gonna go in and apologize to him," he decided, pushing himself up off the mattress.

"Tony..." McGee groaned, rolling into his back. "He's asleep. You're gonna wake him up, then it'll take forever to get him back to sleep."

"I don't care," he retorted, climbing off the bed. Shivering slightly, he grabbed his discarded shirt and pulled it down over his bare chest before he hurried into the hallway.

Pausing at his son's door, he released a quiet sigh before he pushed it open, smiling affectionately at the sight of his son curled up in the race car bed, his favorite blue blanket clutched in his fingers.

He made his way inside quietly, his feet barely making a noise against the carpeted floor.

A quiet sigh escaped the little boy as he turned over in the bed, his thumb making its way into his mouth as he slept.

Kneeling beside the bed, Tony reached out, running his fingers through his shaggy hair gently.

He smiled when the boy turned into his hand, a little grin on his face as his eyes fluttered open.

"Daddy?" He mumbled, looking up at his father.

"Hey J," Tony whispered, not wanting to wake him up too much. "Daddy's sorry for yellin' at you."

"'S okay. You seepy."

"Yeah, buddy. Daddy is sleepy. C'mere."

Josh climbed into his fathers arms, settling his head against his shoulder comfortably. Within minutes, the boy was back to sleep. The Italian made an attempt to lay him back down, only to realize that he was clinging to his t shirt for dear life.

Sighing, Tony climbed onto the car-shaped bed and laid down, his long legs hanging off the end of the small bed. He drifted off a few minutes later, the stress of the day finally putting him to sleep.

::::::

**Six Weeks Later...**

"T?" McGee asked, walking into the kitchen and leaning on the counter, watching the older man as he rifled through the cabinets. "Whatcha lookin' for?"

"I don't know," he mumbled, moving from the pantry to the refrigerator. "Just hungry, but I can't find anything that sounds good."

"Come to bed. You shouldn't really eat this late anyway."

It was nearly midnight, and McGee knew that they needed to be at work in less than 8 hours, not to mention the 30 minute drive to drop Josh off at his parent's house for the weekend.

"You're not really gonna deny me...OH!" Tony cried, turning toward his lover, holding up a jar of mayonnaise. "Wanna do me a favor because I'm your favorite person in the whole wide world and I bore your child?"

"That's a mouthful. What do you want?" The younger man asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Tony smirked. "Some chicken nuggets from McDonalds...please?"

"McDonalds? This late?" McGee sighed heavily. "Just tell me you're not gonna eat them with that," he said, pointing at the mayonnaise.

"What's wrong with--?"

"I don't even wanna know. Just...ew. You're really gonna make me regret making fun of your peanut butter banana sandwiches, aren't you?"

"Listen, don't knock the peanut butter banana sandwiches until you've tried them, okay? They're really good."

"Whatever you say," McGee responded, snorting as he shook his head. "I'll be back in a few minutes then. Anything else?"

"Mmm... I wouldn't say no to a chocolate milkshake."

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, the younger man made his way into the hallway, grabbing his jacket.

"You're the best," Tony grinned, following after him.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, cocking an eyebrow at his lover. "But I'm warning you, T. You better not give me any trouble getting up in the morning or I swear there will be no more late night McDonalds runs. You got it?"

"I hear ya," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Hurry up and get outta here. This kid is apparently starving."

"Sure, blame it on the baby," McGee smirked, pressing a light kiss to his lips. "I'll be back soon."

"You know, on second thought, get me a large order of fries too, huh?"

"You're seriously going to regret this in the morning."

Tony ignored him, waving him off before he made his way over to the couch, sinking down on the plush cushions. A quiet sigh escaped him as he lifted his feet to rest on the coffee table. He groaned, feeling the waistband of his pants digging uncomfortably into his belly. Taking his feet off the table, he stood up and untied the strings in the pants, loosening them slightly.

The Italian frowned, pinching the skin around his belly button sadly. Even when he'd been pregnant with Josh, he barely gained any weight until he was almost five months along, and here he was at less than three months, already starting to show.

"But yet you just had to go with McDonalds," he muttered to himself before he sank back down on the couch, snatching the remote off the coffee table before he propped his feet back up with another sigh. He flipped through the channels absently, waiting for his lover to return.

It was nearly a half an hour later when McGee returned, carrying a small bag of chicken nuggets. "Here you go," he said, handing it to his lover.

"Thanks, Timmy," he smiled, pulling the younger man down for a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled, taking a seat next to his partner. "They were out of french fries apparently and the milkshake machine wasn't working."

"I don't even care. I actually had to let my pants out while you were gone," Tony complained, ignoring the disgusted look on McGee's face as he dipped the chicken pieces in the mayonnaise.

"Already? Weren't you closer to 5 months with Josh?"

"Yeah. But thanks for rubbing it in." He pouted. "And here I thought you liked me for me."

"Aww, you know I do, T," McGee said, rolling his eyes. "You know, your eating habits aren't helping your weight gain. Especially not that mayonnaise."

"Ugh... I don't need a lecture, McGee."

"I'm not lecturing, Tony. I'm just saying, if it's bothering you so much, quit eating such fattening stuff. Especially so late at night. It's not good for you to eat this late anyway."

"I can't help when I'm hungry!"He protested, a slight frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Just because you're hungry doesn't mean you have to eat chicken nuggets and mayo, T. You could find a healthier alternative."

Tony fell silent at that, dropping the uneaten nuggets back into the bag. Shifting just slightly on the couch, he dropped the bag onto the coffee table before he sat back, staring blankly at the television.

Glancing over at his partner out of the corner of his eye, McGee frowned, nudging him gently in the side. "Hey... what's wrong?"

"'M not hungry anymore," he muttered quietly. "Think I'm gonna head to bed. Thanks for running out for me."

He pushed himself to his feet, grabbing the discarded bag and jar of mayonnaise from the coffee table.

McGee watched him go, frowning as he dropped his head back against the couch. He hadn't intended to hurt Tony's feelings, but apparently, that's exactly what he'd done.

He sighed, pushing himself off the couch and heading toward the bedroom. Tony was already back in bed, facing the far wall, his back to his lover.

"Tony?"

The older man ignored him, pretending to be asleep. He hoped that McGee would leave him alone, and the whole thing would blow over by morning.

"I know you're awake."

"How can you possibly know that?" He asked, flopping onto his back and scowling at the younger man.

"You never sleep on your side. Not when you're really sleeping." McGee paused, sitting against the pillows. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It doesn't matter anyway, Gibbs would kill me if he found out I was eating this crap. So, can we just drop it?"

He pulled Tony closer to him, snuggling deeper under the blankets. "You know its not that easy."

"Sure it is. See? I'm already over it."

McGee chuckled, pressing a kiss to his lips. "You're still hot, you know."

"Aren't you required to tell me that? Since I had your kid and all?"

"Nope." He pulled the older man over to lay on top of him, enjoying the feel of his body. "I love you, T. That's not changing any time soon."

Tony snorted, rolling his eyes as he pecked McGee's lips. "Love you too." He moved off of his partner, laying back against the pillows with a quiet sigh.

Turning onto his side, McGee draped an arm over his lover's middle, pressing light kisses against his chest. "I really am sorry for hurting your feelings. I'll make it up to you if you're not too tired," he smirked.

Cocking an eyebrow at the younger man, Tony couldn't help the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Too tired? Me? Never. What did ya have in mind?"

"I'd rather show you." Reaching over, he turned off the lamp beside the bed before he rolled over, claiming his lover's lips.


	8. Lights Out

**A/N: A special thank you, as always to my Kelley for all her help with this chapter. Without her, there's no way it would have been finished! I'm sorry about the wait, but unfortunately, I haven't had regular access to a computer lately. Thankfully, my new laptop finally came, so hopefully, I'll be able to write more regularly, but as an apology for you guys waiting so long, this is a super long (by my standards) chapter. I will go ahead and warn you, there's a cliffhanger at the end, but remember: reviews help me write faster and I know you all want a speedy resolution so you know what to do ;)**

**Lights Out**

**Four Weeks Later...**

Tony sat up in the bed, breathing heavily as he tried to make his heart slow down. Rubbing a hand over his face, he frowned at the sweat covering his skin. Wiping his wet hand on the comforter, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up shakily, heading for the bathroom. He leaned over the sink and stared at himself in the mirror, looking over his body carefully.

He had gained some weight, and he already had a belly despite only being four months pregnant. He wasn't happy about it, but he knew that there wasn't much he could do. The last thing he wanted was for Abby to feel guilty for his unhappiness.

"Tony? You okay?" McGee asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes before he slid out of their bed, joining his lover in the bathroom. "Morning sickness back?"

"Nah." He shook his head, splashing some water on his face. "'M fine. Go back to bed."

The younger man pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder blade, looking at him worriedly. "It's okay, you know. You can talk to me. I promise I won't make fun of you."

"Riight," the Italian chuckled. "Sure you won't."

"Pinky promise," he smirked, holding his pinky out to his lover. "C'mon. You'll feel better if you tell someone."

Tony sighed, pushing away from the sink and walking back to the bed. He sank down on the mattress and frowned at his partner when he joined him. "I had a nightmare."

"Taking a page from Josh's book?" McGee joked, nudging him gently when he frowned. "Hey, I'm sorry. What was the nightmare about?"

"You're gonna think I'm nuts when I tell you," he muttered, dropping his head into his hands.

"Try me, huh?" Reaching over, McGee rested his hand on his partner's back, rubbing gently. "What's goin' on?"

"I had a dream that I was having twins," he sighed, leaning against McGee as he dropped his head to his shoulder.

"Tony..."

"I know, it's stupid. But I mean... I'm already showing, I'm starving all the time and it's just... I _feel_ different."

"It's not stupid, but you know what I think?" McGee asked, running his hand through his partner's hair.

"What's that?" He mumbled miserably, closing his eyes.

"You're not sleeping well, and you're eating a bunch of weird stuff before you go to bed. You know that right there is enough to give you bad dreams."

He groaned quietly. "You just don't wanna get me any more chicken nuggets."

The younger man frowned, troubled by his lover's demeanor. "Let's go back to sleep, okay? We've gotta work in a few hours."

Tony nodded, allowing McGee to lay him down against the pillows. They snuggled against each other, trying to sleep when Josh's voice cut through the silence.

"I'll go," the Italian volunteered, getting out of bed and heading for the door. "You get some rest."

"Tony..."

The door was closed behind the older man before he had an opportunity to protest, and he considered following him momentarily before sighing heavily. He knew that Tony didn't want to talk about it, and they had been together long enough to know that once he was awake with something on his mind, it took an act of God to get him back to sleep. Refusing to let his partner suffer alone, McGee pushed himself from the warmth of the bed again and followed after him.

He made his way to their son's bedroom before he pushed the door open, watching as Tony knelt beside the bed, running his hand through the boy's hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"He okay?" McGee pushing himself off the door frame as he made his way into the bedroom.

"Just a bad dream. Seems to be a lot of those going around tonight," Tony muttered. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Josh's forehead, smiling when the little boy's eyelids fluttered shut. Grabbing the blue blanket from the edge of the bed, he slipped underneath his son's hand, his smile widening when he grabbed it, rubbing the fabric between his fingers.

He waited for a moment to ensure that Josh was out before he turned back to the doorway, surprised to see McGee still waiting for him. "You should go back to bed," the older man sighed, rubbing a hand over his own tired face. "No reason we should both be cranky in the morning."

"Nope. Not really that tired anymore," McGee responded, pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead. "I'll tell ya what though; you go get settled in bed and—"

"Timmy," Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm not gonna be able to go back to sleep, you know that."

"—And I'll bring the laptop in so we can watch a movie," McGee finished, cocking an eyebrow at his partner.

"Oh. I don't know… You really should try to get a little sleep."

"Told you, I'm not even tired anymore. C'mon," he said, grabbing Tony's hand and linking their fingers together before he pulled him from the room.

Tony didn't protest as he allowed McGee to pull him down the hallway to the bedroom but he grunted in indignation as his younger partner pulled him over to the bed.

"In you go, T."

"I'm not a two year," the Italian muttered, though he did allow his lover to tug the covers down so he could climb in.

"Any idea what you're in the mood to watch?"

"No," Tony responded moodily, shifting on the mattress in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Alright, I'll pick then."

"We're not watching 'The Colony'," he decided. "Or 'Ice Age'."

"Got it," McGee smirked, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead. "You hungry? Want me to fix you something to eat?"

Tony hesitated for a moment before he shrugged. "If you feel like it…"

"Of course. Whatcha hungry for?"

"Mmmm… Pancakes. And can you see if we have any grape jelly left?"

It was all McGee could do to hide his disgusted look as he shook his head. "I'll check. Anything else?"

"No, I think that's it," Tony responded, offering his lover a slight smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll be back in a few, huh?"

Settling back against the pillows, Tony stifled a yawn as he waited for his lover.

McGee returned to the bedroom a short time later, carrying two plates of pancakes and a jar of grape jelly. "Here we go. Breakfast in bed."

Tony grinned sleepily at his lover, pushing himself up against the pillows. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, you get settled in. I'll go grab the laptop and I'll be back in a few," he grinned. He hurried out of the bedroom and returned a moment later, the laptop and a movie tucked under his arm. After setting the computer up, he climbed back in bed beside his partner, picking his breakfast off up the night stand.

They both relaxed, enjoying their breakfast as they watched the movie. When they finished, McGee stacked their plates on the nightstand and moved closer to the older man, wrapping his arm around his growing belly.

"Feelin' better?" He asked, pressing a kiss to his bare chest.

"Mmmhmm. A little."

McGee smiled, pulling his partner closer to him. "That's good. Just relax and maybe you'll be able to get some more sleep."

"Yeah, I don't know about that," Tony laughed, moaning quietly as his lover started to massage his scalp.

"Shh… Relax."

The Italian did as he was told, closing his eyes and allowing the scalp massage he was receiving to relax him to sleep.

McGee grinned when he felt the older man's breathing deepen, continuing to run his fingers through the brunette's hair until he was positive that he was asleep.

Snuggling deeper under the blankets with him, he allowed himself to drift off as well, hoping that there wouldn't be any more bad dreams for the rest of the night.

::::::

Pulling into the parking lot of the office, McGee glanced over at his sullen partner with a dark frown. Tony hadn't said more than three words since getting dressed that morning and if possible, his bad mood seemed to have intensified on the drive over.

"You should have called out this morning."

"Yeah, I know," the Italian muttered bitterly, unhooking the seatbelt from around his expanding waist.

"Gonna be in a bad mood all day?"

"Probably. That a problem?"

"Not for me, but Gibbs might not be too happy about it."

"Yeah well, it's his fault anyway so you'll excuse me if I don't really care."

"Maybe I should just take you back home, huh?"

"No!" Tony snapped, his voice sharper than intended. Leaning back against the seat, he closed his eyes in an effort to keep his emotions in check before he spoke again. "I don't wanna go back home. I'm sure I'm not gonna have much more time left in the field anyway and if I start calling out over dumb stuff, he's gonna put me on desk duty that much sooner."

"Would that really be such a bad thing?"

"I can see you've never been chained to a desk for an extended period of time," he muttered, his voice dripping with distaste. "Let's just go. I'll be on my best behavior. Maybe."

McGee watched as the older man climbed from the car, tugging his jacket in place in an attempt to hide his rounding stomach. Releasing a quiet sigh, he pulled the keys from the ignition and stepped out. Rounding the car, he grabbed Tony's hand, linking their fingers as he offered him a reassuring smile, though the Italian merely pulled away and stalked off, his shoulders slumped in defeat as he headed toward the building.

It had been a rough four months for his lover, McGee decided, and he wasn't sure that it was going to get any better. He knew that the stress of being pregnant, coupled with the weight gain and the impending desk duty was really starting to take its toll on his partner. That wasn't even including the added stress from their overbearing yet well-meaning Goth.

Grabbing their bags from the back seat of the car, McGee kicked the door closed and followed after his lover, catching up with him as he slipped inside the building.

"Hi Tony," one of the receptionists downstairs greeted, a bright smile on her face. "How's the little one doing?"

McGee groaned inwardly, praying that his lover was able to hold his tongue and he was pleased when the older man attempted a smile. He knew that Tony wasn't happy that the specifics of his pregnancy had already spread like a wildfire throughout the agency, though so far, he'd handled it very well.

"Not too bad," the agent responded, his hand immediately moving to his stomach.

"I can't believe how big you're getting!" The blonde gushed, missing the dark look that flashed across Tony's face. "How far along are you?"

"Nearly fifteen weeks," McGee answered, his hand resting on Tony's lower back in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

"Wow! Really? I would have guessed closer to twenty five!"

A strangled sound escaped the Italian as his eyes widened. "Twenty… five?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, I'm not so good at judging because clearly, I've never been pregnant but you just—"

"Okay, we really need to go, T!" McGee said loudly, offering a falsely apologetic smile to the blonde. "We're running behind this morning. You ready to go?"

Tony nodded, swallowing hard as he allowed his partner to guide him toward the elevator.

"She's an idiot," the younger man hissed as soon as the doors closed. "If you let what she said bother you, I swear to God I'll headslap you so hard that even Gibbs will feel it."

He didn't respond as he leaned back against the cool metal wall, closing his eyes as the receptionist's words echoed in his mind. He didn't even notice when McGee reached out and flipped the emergency switch until the car jerked to a stop.

"Hey!" McGee growled as he reached out, cuffing his lover on the back of the head. "What the hell did I just say, DiNozzo?"

He stumbled backwards when Tony punched him in the shoulder, his hazel eyes narrowed. "I'm still the Senior Field Agent, last time I checked, _Probie._ You don't get to headslap me."

"Then quit bein' so stupid! That blonde bimbo doesn't know anything, T! She's an idiot! The fact that you even spared a second thought for anything that comes out of her dumb mouth makes you an idiot too!"

He slumped back against the wall again, his arms crossed protectively over his middle. "She's not the only one who says stuff," he muttered miserably.

"Tony…" McGee sighed, reaching out to cup his lover's chin in his hand. "Since when do you care what people are saying?"

"Since when do I not? I always listen to what other people say. It just didn't used to be quite so mean."

McGee clenched his jaw as he pulled his partner close to him, hugging him tightly. He wished he could deny what Tony was saying, but the fact of the matter was that it was true. There were quite a few people in the building who weren't exactly cool with the idea of Tony carrying his boss' baby. McGee still hadn't figured out how they decided it was any of their business, but he'd also noticed the dirty looks and the whispers that always stopped whenever the Italian was within earshot.

"And they're all idiots too," he muttered, pressing a kiss to Tony's lips. "But don't let them get to you either, Tony. You are doing a good thing for Abby and Gibbs and just because people are too stupid to see that…" He trailed off, releasing a quiet sigh.

Tony didn't respond, though he wrapped his arms around McGee's waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Thank you," he mumbled after a moment, pulling away to flip the emergency switch again.

"Nothing to thank me for, T. Just try not to let them bother you, huh?" Leaning over, he dropped his voice, a grin on his face. "Besides… I still think you're sexy," he growled. "In fact, I'll show you just how sexy tonight."

Tony shivered slightly at his lover's tone, though a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You promise?"

"Oh yeah. You just wait til I get you home. In fact, maybe I'll call mom and see if she can keep J for us tonight."

The elevator doors opened, depositing the two on the third floor. McGee hurried out of the elevator, leaving a slightly dumbfounded Tony still inside. Shaking his head, the Italian stepped off the elevator, feeling better than he had all morning.

He stepped out of the elevator and followed after his lover, releasing a small sigh when he realized that Abby was sitting on his desk. He loved the Goth with all his heart but lately, she'd become nearly unbearable. He'd cut her some slack, knowing that she was just anxious about the wellbeing of her unborn child, but some days, he just wasn't in the mood.

"Mornin', Abs," he greeted, plastering a forced smile on his face.

"Good morning, Tonyboy!" She said, grinning brightly at him. "I'm gonna go out and grab some breakfast. You hungry? I can pick something up for you?"

"Oh… Uh…" He paused, glancing down at his rounded belly with a frown before he sank down into his chair. "You know, I'm actually not right now. We'll get lunch though, yeah?"

"You really should eat, Tony," she chastised, standing off of his head. "You know, the baby—"

"Does it _look_ like I need anything else to eat? Jesus Christ! I already can't fit into my clothes!" He snapped as he pushed to his feet, ignoring the dumbfounded looks of the rest of the team.

Abby felt her eyes beginning to water as Tony stepped into the elevator. When the doors closed, she sobbed, turning to McGee. "I didn't… I didn't mean to…"

"It's not your fault," he sighed, running a hand over his face. "He's been cranky all morning. His favorite suit wouldn't fit." He pushed himself to his feet. "I'll go talk to him."

"Sit down, McGee," Gibbs spat, already on his way to the stairwell. He headed downstairs and met the younger man just as he was stepping off the elevator. Pulling him aside, he took him into an empty conference room and blocked the door.

"What's goin' on, DiNozzo?"

"I'm sorry, boss. I didn't mean to snap at Abby like that. I just…" Tony pleaded, dropping into one of the chairs. "It's been a rough morning."

The silver-haired agent eyed him for a moment before he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I could tell. What happened?"

"We were out of ketchup for my pancakes," the Italian responded dryly, hoping his boss would let it go.

He cringed slightly before looking closely at his agent. "What else?"

"Gibbs," Tony groaned, slumping back in the chair. "It was just a bad morning. Can't we just leave it at that?" He sighed, closing his eyes. What had started out with a nightmare that had him up before the sun had morphed into a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that he just couldn't shake. "I'll apologize to Abby, okay? I'm really sorry if I upset her and I'll fix it. I just…" he sighed helplessly, pushing himself to his feet.

Gibbs watched the agent shift nervously for a moment before he nodded. "Go on, DiNozzo."

Releasing a sigh of relief, Tony hurried out of the conference room before his boss could change his mind.

:::::

"Gear up," Gibbs announced, stepping off of the elevator, cup of coffee in hand. "We've got a body. Near Fairfax."

Glancing up from his desk, Tony hesitated for a fraction of a second before he pushed himself to his feet, grabbing his bag from behind his desk. It had been a fairly quiet morning after his blow up at Abby and he was hoping that the rest of the day would pass in a similar fashion.

"McGee, gas the truck," the team leader barked, tossing the keys to the young man as he grabbed his gun from his desk drawer. Handing the directions to Ziva to pass along to Ducky, Gibbs turned back to his Senior Agent and frowned as he looked him over.

His gut was screaming at him to leave the man behind, though he knew he didn't have an actual reason to do so. His light duty wasn't due to kick in for nearly another month and truthfully, he had no reason to justify leaving him. "DiNozzo, I need you to run these down to Abby. Meet McGee at the truck, you can meet me and Ziva at the scene."

"Got it boss," Tony responded, accepting the files from Gibbs. He hurried to the elevator, slinging his bag just a little higher on his shoulder as he pressed the button, waiting impatiently. Dropping his head back, he stared at the ceiling as he waited, ignoring the way his stomach squirmed uncomfortably.

The sick feeling that he'd been experiencing all morning seemed to intensify as he stood there and when the elevator doors opened, he was overcome with an overwhelming urge to tell Gibbs he had to sit this one out. Something didn't feel right, though he knew he couldn't let his team down by abandoning them already. Besides, he wasn't positive that Gibbs would take too kindly to him opting out of working a scene and being stuck on desk duty earlier than necessary was something he wanted to avoid.

He pressed the button for the lab, shifting his backpack on his shoulder as the elevator jerked to a stop before depositing him in the hallway. He hurried out, forcing a smile for his favorite girl as he stepped into the lab.

"Hey," he greeted quietly, careful not to disturb her in the unusually quiet room. She turned at the sound of the voice, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Hey back," she responded, her green eyes red and puffy from crying. "Listen, about earlier—"

"Don't. I had a bad morning and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry," he said as he stepped forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing herself against him. "I know I'm going a little crazy here, T but I don't mean to be so overbearing. I just… I want to make sure that you and the baby are healthy and I—"

"Hey," he interrupted, pulling away to cup her chin in his hand. "You're fine, Abs. I know you're just concerned."

She forced a smile as she reached up, swiping the stray tear from her cheek. "Thank you," she said quietly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

The Italian smiled back, his feeling as forced as hers looked, before he handed her the file. "From Gibbs. Pretty sure he'll want you to brief him on it when we get back."

"Where are you going?"

"Fairfax. Crime scene."

Abby's smile slid from her face and as he turned to leave the lab, she reached out, grabbing his hand. "Are you sure it's such a good idea to go?"

"I'm not due for light duty for another month, Abs. I'll be fine," he assured her. Pulling out of her grasp, he hurried out of the lab, pressing the button before he could change his mind.

::::::

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called, his voice carrying through the empty restaurant as he knelt beside the back door.

Glancing up at the sound of his boss' voice, Tony finished scribbling down the restaurant owner's story with a quick 'thanks' before making his way to the back of the restaurant.

"Shoot this," Gibbs commanded, pointing the blood pattern on the doorjamb. "Doesn't match the rest of it," the agent muttered, watching as Tony crouched down beside him to snap a few pictures. "Have Ziva collect a sample, get it back to Abby."

"Got it boss." Slipping the camera around his neck, the Italian grabbed for the door handle in an effort to pull himself to his feet, offering Gibbs a sheepish look.

A slight smirk formed on Gibbs' face as he reached out, offering the younger man a hand before tugging him to his feet. "Tell Ducky to load him up and get him back to autopsy." Tony watched as his boss made his way out the back door, no doubt checking for anything they might have missed while he made his way back to the front of the restaurant.

They'd been working the restaurant for nearly an hour and a half and to be completely honest, Tony couldn't wait until they were finished. His back was already aching from being on his feet constantly and he wanted nothing more than to get back to work in his comfortable desk chair.

Releasing a quiet sigh, he nudged Ziva, motioning to the back room. "Blood on the doorjamb. The bossman wants a sample for Abby."

The Israeli nodded, patting her friend on the shoulder with a slight smile. "Are you alright, Tony?"

"Just ready to get off my feet for a few minutes."

"We are nearly done," she reminded him reassuringly before she trekked off to the back of the restaurant.

Turning back to the medical examiner, Tony nodded for him to load the body onto the gurney before he turned his attention to his lover who was still carefully collecting prints from the knife they'd pulled from the Marine's body.

"You need any help?" He asked, his hands moving to his lower back in an effort to help alleviate the dull ache.

"I'm actually just finishing up," McGee said, glancing up long enough to offer to partner a smile. "You holding up okay?"

"I should have stayed home today," the pregnant agent muttered. "Forgot how hard this was last time."

"Why don't you go hang out in the truck? We should be finishing up in a few minutes."

"Nah, I'll stick it out," Tony sighed as he glanced out the front window, praying that they'd be clearing soon.

He surveyed the large crowd that had formed in front of the restaurant, lingering behind the roped off portion of the sidewalk. It always amused him seeing just how many people turned up at a crime scene, everyone hoping for a quick glimpse of the body as it was rolled out. Most of them were just the average, curious passerby, though some he suspected were hardcore scanner hawks, the same people who returned scene after scene, hoping to get in on the action.

Shaking his head, he pushed himself away from the window when one of the crowd members caught his eye. It was a young man, probably younger than even Ziva, the baby of the team, pacing anxiously in front of the caution tape. His fingers twitched constantly at his side and his eyes never left the front door.

The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that he'd been dealing with all day seemed to intensify as he stared at the clearly agitated man. Patting McGee on the shoulder to get his attention, Tony nodded at the man before glancing at McGee.

"Keep an eye on him," he ordered before he turned and hurried into the back, searching for Gibbs.

The silver-haired agent was just stepping in through the back door of the restaurant when Tony spotted him, a slight frown on his face. "Boss?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo?"

"I got a guy out front… didn't notice him before and I don't know how long he's been there but he's… something's not right."

Gibbs eyed him momentarily, waiting for him to continue.

"He's agitated, pacing nervously, eyeing the front of the building. Might not hurt to talk to him, at least get his information just in case."

"Take McGee with you."

Nodding, Tony made his way back out to his lover. "He still there?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. C'mon."

Bagging the knife, McGee handed it off to Ziva when she returned, shrugging at her questioning glance as he followed Tony out of the restaurant.

Swallowing hard, Tony could feel his insides squirming unpleasantly as they approached the young man. Something was off, he knew that much, though as they drew closer, he couldn't help but wish he'd sent Ziva out with McGee instead. His stomach flip flopped when the man finally spotted them, his slightly glazed over eyes focusing on Tony.

Reaching for his badge, he cursed loudly when the man bolted and on instinct, he followed.

He could hear McGee yelling his name as he pushed through the crowd of people, intent on not letting the guy out of his sight.

"FEDERAL AGENT! Stop!" He ordered, though it was to no avail. The man didn't even glance back. He cursed again, his back screaming in protest as he forced himself to keep going. It had been a mistake to engage in a foot chase, given his current condition but he knew that even at almost five months pregnant, he was still faster than his lover.

He chased the drugged-out young man as he ran down the street, narrowly dodging the people that were occupying the sidewalk.

"Out of the way! Federal Agent!" He called, ramming his shoulder into a brick wall as he moved to dodge another passerby. "Shit!" He cursed, checking for blood.

Looking back up, he cursed loudly when he realized that he'd lost sight of his runner. Sighing heavily, he slowed to a walk, poking his head around corners carefully, hoping to catch up with him again.

Shaking his head in disgust when he realized that he lost the man, he stepped into an empty alleyway and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, dialing his boss' number to give him his location. He knew the older man wasn't going to be happy with him for taking off, but hopefully he'd understand. His finger paused on the buttons as the sound of a revving engine reached his ears and he glanced up just in time to see front end of a car heading right for him.

A strangled cry escaped him as he leapt out of the way, narrowly missing the front bumper. He hit the ground hard, the force of his fall pushing all the air out of his lungs. The sound of crunching metal echoed loudly through the dead-end alley and glancing up, he saw the man stagger out of the wrecked car.

Shifting slightly on the ground, he cried out as a sharp pain shot through his lower back. His vision was slightly blurred as the young man approached him and in the distance, he could hear the sound of screeching tires.

He reached for his holster, ignoring the stabbing pain in his back, though as his fingers closed around the butt of his gun, the addict kicked out, catching him hard in the side.

The pain was blinding, and for a moment, everything went black. He could hear the sound of shouted voices but he couldn't make out their words.

The three agents had jumped from the vehicle and ran toward the strung-out man, attempting to grab him when he began flailing violently. Pushing McGee back, Gibbs lunged at the assailant's waist, knocking him to the ground.

Flipping him over and pulling the cuffs from his belt, he glanced over his shoulder at Tony, still laying prone on the ground. "Go check on DiNozzo!" He called, hauling the man to his feet.

McGee and Ziva nodded, rushing over to the Italian.

"Tony?" McGee crouched down by the man's head, frowning as he looked him over carefully. "C'mon, T. You okay?"

"Hurts," he managed, closing his eyes. "Cramping."

"We should stand him up, McGee," Ziva suggested, looking at him pointedly.

"Yeah, you're right," the junior agent agreed, pushing himself to his feet. "Alright, Tony. We're gonna get you up, huh? Gimme your hand."

Ziva leaned down when Tony offered his hands, attempting to help McGee pull him out. They both visibly cringed when the Italian cried out in pain, begging them to put him down.

"We have to get you up, Tony," Ziva said, looking over to his lover.

McGee jerked his head toward Gibbs as they lowered the man back to the ground carefully. "Go get Gibbs." He released a heavy sigh as he dropped into a crouch beside his lower again, running his fingers through his hair worriedly. "You're gonna be okay, T."

The Israeli hurried over to their boss, frowning. "Gibbs."

"Yeah? Where's DiNozzo?"

"I…" She hesitated slightly. "I think he is going to need a doctor. He is complaining of cramping and back pain."

The older agent cursed loudly before he shoved the addict into the back of the car. "Get him back to the agency. Put him in interrogation. He stays there til I get back."

She nodded, accepting the tossed keys, watching as he hurried over to his injured agent.

McGee glanced up as their boss approached, his concern visible as he smoothed Tony's hair back off his forehead. "Call an ambulance," he decided, pulling his phone out of his pocket before he tossed it to McGee. The young man pulled away from his lover, turning his back to him as he dialed.

"Boss…" Tony managed, another pained moan escaping him as he shifted on the hard ground.

"Not gonna fight me on this one, DiNozzo."

"No, boss. Not… gonna argue. Shouldn't have come today. Didn't mean… Abby's gonna be so mad."

"Abby's not gonna be mad about anything. Everything's gonna be fine."

"'M…" He swallowed hard, the darkness closing in on him. "'M sorry."

The silver-haired man cursed loudly as the Italian went still. "Have 'em expedite, McGee," he snapped, closing his eyes as he forced himself to calm down. He'd assured Tony that all would be well, though as they waited impatiently in the dirty alley for the ambulance, he said a silent prayer that he was right.


	9. All At Once

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on this one! Hopefully I didn't keep y'all waiting too long! Thanks, as always, to my BFFL Kelley for all her help with this chapter! Those of you who took five seconds to review! They mean so much! The end of this chapter might be a little weird, but I'm blaming that on the fact that I wrote the majority of it while working the midnight shift, so please forgive me! Also, this will probably be the last chapter until after Christmas, but I might be persuaded to update sooner, depending on the reviews ;) Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy!**

**All At Once**

Gibbs sighed heavily as he watched his Junior Agent pace in front of him nervously. Even he had to admit that he understood how the younger man felt. Despite the large number of times they'd been left sitting in the waiting room because of DiNozzo, this time seemed different somehow. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair, attributing it to the fact that the man had been injured while carrying his child.

"McGee," the silver-haired agent said after a moment. His eyes were still closed, though he could practically _feel_ the younger man fidgeting. "Sit down."

"Can't, boss. Where's the doctor? Why haven't we heard anything yet?"

A humorless smile tugged on Gibbs' mouth as he sat upright in the chair, eyeing the younger man. He had a feeling that this was a conversation they'd had before. "You pacin' back and forth isn't gonna make 'em come out any faster, Tim. The only thing you're succeeding in right now is pissin' me off."

McGee stopped, dropping into the nearest chair before he ran a hand over his face. "Why does he always do this, Gibbs?" He demanded, his voice trembling slightly.

"Do what? His job?"

"No! He's always getting himself hurt! He doesn't take other people into consideration!"

"McGee," Gibbs sighed.

"I understand that he had a sick fascination with taking one for the team, Gibbs. I figured it out years ago. It never really made complete sense to me because… did he really think we didn't care? I get that he claimed to have abandonment issues or commitment issues, or whatever other fucked up way he justified it, but now? Jesus Christ, what the hell am I supposed to tell Josh when he gets in over his head and doesn't come home? He has a family now! He shouldn't still be playing at this!" He slouched back against the chair, his chest aching as fought to get his emotions in check.

"You know how DiNozzo is, McGee. He doesn't think, he just goes."

"Oh, he thinks. After the fact. Usually in a hospital bed." Leaning forward in his chair, he dropped his head into his hands before he spoke again. "Maybe it's best that we don't have any more kids," he said and despite the fact that his voice was muffled, Gibbs could hear the sadness in his agent's voice. "I just… It's hard enough putting Josh through this every time Tony gets hurt. I don't know that I can do that to another child."

Before Gibbs could respond, a nurse came out of the swinging doors, holding a clipboard close to her chest. "You're the family of Anthony DiNozzo?" She asked as she made her way over to him, her shoes thudding loudly against the tile floor.

McGee pushed himself to his feet, wiping his sweaty palms against his pants. "Is he okay?" He asked.

"The doctor's with him now. It shouldn't be much longer until he's ready for visitors." McGee gaped at her back as she turned and walked back behind the doors, leaving the two men with more questions than answers.

They didn't have time to consider it, however, as their attention was quickly diverted to the exit doors as Abby burst through, followed closely by Ziva.

"Oh my God, Timmy! Is Tony okay?"

He looked at her curiously, his eyes watering slightly with worry. "I… We really don't know anything yet. I…" His face turned down in a frown as he narrowed his eyes at her momentarily. "I expected you'd ask about the baby first."

She flinched slightly at the cold tone in his voice, her face falling. "I… Why would you…? You think I wouldn't be concerned about Tony?"

He released a sigh, his shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry, Abby. I didn't mean that."

She didn't respond, her green eyes moist with tears as she brushed passed him, making her way to her lover's outstretched arms. She knew she'd gone overboard during the last four months but for McGee to imply that she didn't care about the wellbeing of her best friend hurt.

"He's just worried, Abs," Gibbs assured her quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, though he couldn't help but glare at the younger man as he rubbed his girl's back.

"How is Tony?" Ziva asked as sank down into a chair, preparing for a long wait.

"We don't know yet," McGee responded moodily, eyeing Abby regretfully. "I don't know… they haven't… Why the hell haven't they told us anything?" He asked again, fisting his hands through his hair angrily.

"You must calm down," the Israeli said quietly, reaching out to grab her partner's hand. "You will be no good to Tony while you are like this. Have you made arrangements for Josh?" She asked, attempting to take his mind off of his injured lover for a moment. "I would be more than happy to go collect him from your mother's home if necessary."

"She's keeping him for the night," McGee sighed, sinking back down into the chair miserably. "I don't know what's going to happen… if he'll be released or admitted but either way, it's probably best that Josh stays with her. He doesn't understand when Tony gets hurt."

The nurse came out again a moment later, frowning when she saw that the group waiting for the Italian had doubled. "He's ready for visitors, but unfortunately, he can only have one at time."

McGee nodded. "Thank…" he started, letting the words stop when she turned and walked away, clearly irritated. "Um… Abs, you should probably go—"

"No… No, you go. We'll see him soon enough," she managed, looking up at him sadly.

He stood and walked toward the doors, pausing next to the Goth. "I'm sorry. Really."

"I know, Timmy. It's a lot to handle."

He smiled sadly at her, grateful and undeserving of her forgiveness before he turned back toward the doors, heading for Tony's bed. When he arrived, he pulled the curtain back and took a deep breath. He had to admit that he never got used to seeing his lover in a hospital, the machines beeping and buzzing, alerting everyone to his vitals.

"Tony?"

"Hey, Timmy…" Tony greeted, looking up at him with heavy eyes. "I really fucked up this time, huh?"

"Yeah, something like that," McGee sighed, taking the older man's hand in his as he sank down into the chair beside the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Hah," he snorted, immediately regretting it as the nearly unbearable pain shot through his lower back. "Shitty. Heard anything from the doctor?"

"Nothing yet," McGee said quietly, dropping his eyes to the white sheet, feeling the tears forming behind his eyes. "You've gotta stop doing this to me, T. You have any idea how fucking scary it was, watching that sonofabitch kick you? Or how much it killed me, not being able to get you up out of that dirty fucking alley?"

"Timmy…"

"I don't want excuses, Tony," he spat, his voice hoarse. "I don't want excuses and I don't wanna hear that you were just doing your fucking job. I just want a promise that you're gonna stop being so God damned reckless!"

The anger in his voice had been expected, but even so, Tony couldn't help but flinch. Leaning back against the pillows, he closed his eyes, squeezing his lover's fingers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean… It was a reaction. He ran, I chased. I didn't think."

"And that's the problem! You never think!" He snatched his hand away from Tony's before he pushed himself to his feet, pacing again. "I can't… I can't be the one to explain this shit to Josh anymore, T. Our job is dangerous enough as it is, I don't know why the hell you have to go and make it worse by being so careless!"

The Italian fell silent as his lover continued to pace back and forth, his eyes wild as he ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to be irritated with the younger man, to tell him that he was overreacting, but he couldn't, not when he was right. He'd been stupid to ignore his instincts, knowing that he should have asked Gibbs to let him stay back instead of going on the call. It had been a horrible mistake and he only hoped that Abby's baby wasn't going to pay for it.

"I'm sorry," he said again, his voice cracking slightly as he reached for McGee's hand again. "Please… Please, I'm sorry."

McGee stopped in his tracks, his chest tightening uncomfortably as he leaned over the bed, pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead gently. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Tony. I just… I don't know how to make you understand that Josh and I need you. I'm so afraid that one of these days, your luck is gonna run out and you're not gonna get back up."

Tony said nothing as he reached up, wrapping his arms around McGee's neck as he pulled him down, cringing at the pain in his back. Closing his eyes, he breathed in his partner's comforting scent, ignoring the sudden wetness on his cheeks.

He pulled away after a moment, his back protesting his every move as he swiped discreetly at his face before he laid back against the pillows, groaning. Even the slightest movement hurt, though he wasn't sure which was worse: the painful back spasms or the cramping in his stomach.

McGee held his hand as he sank back down into the chair, running his thumb over the back of his hand reassuringly.

"I think," Tony said after a moment, swallowing hard as he focused on their hands, "I think I'm gonna talk to Gibbs. Tell him… Well, _ask_ him if he can submit my paperwork for light duty now. I don't… know that it's such a good idea to wait any longer."

"You sure you're gonna be okay with that?"

"I don't know that I really have a choice," he muttered quietly. "Today was a serious wake up call. I'm not so sure I did the right thing by agreeing to do… this," he said, moving his free hand to rest on his rounded belly, "for Abby, but the fact is, I did. I don't… It's not fair for me to take chances with that." Releasing a shuddery breath, Tony closed his eyes again.

"Are you okay?" McGee asked quietly.

"No. You know, she's never gonna forgive me for this."

"Who?"

"Abby. If I've… if the baby isn't…"

"Everything's going to be fine, Tony," McGee promised, reaching out as he brushed Tony's hair off of his forehead. "The baby's gonna be just fine."

::::::

Releasing a quiet sigh, Abby snuggled closer to Gibbs' side, trying in vain to push McGee's words out of her mind.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked, shifting on the chair to wrap his arm around his girl, pulling her closer.

"Just worried," she mumbled, closing her eyes as she allowed his embrace to comfort her. "You think Tony's going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine," the older man said dismissively, though he couldn't ignore the clenching in his gut that told him everything wasn't as peachy as they all hoped it would be. He could feel her trembling slightly against his side before he pulled away, nudging her gently. "Y'know, it's okay to ask about the baby too."

"I didn't want anyone to think—"

"Told ya already, he was just upset. Didn't mean it."

She didn't respond at first, her gaze moving to her hands as she tugged at the rings on her fingers nervously. "You think the baby's okay too?"

"I think we woulda heard by now if there was anything wrong."

She smiled sadly him before she nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure she right," she muttered.

"Agent… Gibbs?"

All three of the adults stood up and turned toward the nurse as she made her way over to them. "Agent DiNozzo is resting comfortably with his partner, but the doctor asked me to come and let you know that the babies are just fine. We're going to go ahead and admit him overnight just as a precaution and after we get him moved upstairs, you should be allowed back to see him."

"See?" Gibbs said, pulling his girl close as the nurse smiled warmly at them. "Told you everything would be okay."

Abby shook her head, her body rigid despite Gibbs' warm embrace. "Wait a minute… Did you say b… babies? As in more than one?" She asked, looking between Ziva, Gibbs and the nurse, irritated that she was apparently the only one who'd caught the slip.

The young blonde glanced down at the clipboard in her hand. "That's right," she confirmed. "Twin girls." She hesitated slightly at the dumbfounded looks she received. "You… you didn't know?"

Abby could feel the tears prickling behind her eyes as she glanced up at Gibbs, a bright smile on her face. "T… twins?"

The silver-haired agent said nothing as he pulled his girl close, crushing her against his chest. He could feel her tears staining his shirt as she cried, her shoulders shaking slightly. She pulled away after a moment, turning back to the nurse. "You're… you're sure it's twins?"

The young blonde glanced down at clipboard again, reading over the doctor's notes before she nodded. "Yes ma'am. Would you like to see the ultrasound picture?"

"Can I?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I have one right here," she smiled, removing the picture from her clipboard before she handed it over. "Baby A is on the left side, Baby B is on the right," she explained.

Abby could feel a fresh round of tears forming as she glanced down at the grainy picture in her hand, her fingers brushing over photo gently.

"Does Tony know?" Ziva asked after a moment, cocking her eyebrow as she peered over Abby's shoulder at the picture.

"The doctor was going in to speak with him as soon as he's moved upstairs." Offering the three a smile, she turned back for the doorway, pausing once more. "Someone will be down to get you when Agent DiNozzo is moved," she said before she disappeared the doors.

Pulling Abby close to him again, Gibbs pressed a kiss to the top of her head, releasing a quiet sigh. "Love you."

"I love you too," she managed, laughing as she pulled away. "After everything we went through… I never thought we'd ever get so lucky."

The silver-haired agent didn't respond as he leaned down, capturing her lips with his.

::::::

Shifting slightly on the hospital bed, Tony couldn't stifle his pained groan as the movement jarred his back. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd done, and he found himself getting more and more agitated with each passing minute. The doctor had yet to be in to speak with him.

"You okay?" McGee asked, sitting forward in the chair, grasping his lover's hand.

"I wish they'd come the hell on. I wanna get out here."

"You want me to go see what's taking so long?"

"Would you?"

"You bet," he said with a nod as he stood, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Thank you," the Italian mumbled, leaning back against the pillows.

Stepping into the hallway, McGee started for the nurse's station when the doctor approached, a clipboard in hand.

"Are you with Agent DiNozzo?" She asked, a warm smile on her face.

"I am. Are you coming in to see him?"

She nodded, before she gestured back to the room. "I apologize for keeping you waiting,"

McGee didn't respond as he stepped back into Tony's room. He made his way over to the bed, resuming his seat as he reached for Tony's hand again. "Found her," he said with a slight grin.

"About time," the older man mumbled, eyeing the ER doctor distastefully.

"I'm sorry for the wait," she said again as she made her way over to the foot of the bed, reading over the notes on her clipboard again. "Everything appears to be okay. It looks like you've pulled a muscle in your back and there was already quite a bit of bruising from the kick you took, but it doesn't look like there's any lasting damage."

Releasing a sigh of relief, McGee squeezed Tony's fingers reassuringly, offering him a grin. "Does that mean he can go home now?"

"Well…" She released a quiet sigh before she glanced back up at the two agents. "I've made a couple of phone calls, trying to get in touch with your normal doctor. We were a little concerned about the cramping and while everything seems to be okay, we're going to go ahead and admit you overnight just as a precautionary measure."

Tony swallowed hard, his chest tightening uncomfortably. "Why… Why do I have to stay if everything is alright?"

"Because it's come to my attention that there's some information you're unaware of."

McGee looked at the older woman worriedly. "What kind of information? Is the baby okay?" He asked, taking his lover's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Yes. You're fine, and the pregnancy is progressing nicely, it's just that…" She took a deep breath and smiled at them. "It's twins. Twin girls."

"Tw… twins?" Tony asked, his eyes wide. Before he could say anything else, he fell back against the pillows in a state of shock.

"Tony… Hey, it's okay. Everything's fine," he reassured him before he turned back to the doctor. "They're both fine? I… we were supposed to get an ultrasound next week. Guess we would have found out then, huh?"

She nodded. "Yes. We did an ultrasound when he was brought in, just to check and make sure that everything was okay." Glancing down, she placed her hand on the Italian's forehead when he opened his eyes. "Feeling okay?"

"I'm… I… You're positive that it's twins?"

"Absolutely," she said. "Would you like to see the ultrasound picture?"

"No," he responded, his voice strained as he shook his head. "No. I don't wanna see it."

"Tony…?"

"When can I go home?" He asked the doctor, pulling his hand from McGee's grasp.

"Tomorrow. Like I said, we want to keep you overnight just as a precautionary measure," she said, glancing between the two men before she pulled away from Tony, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "Someone should be in shortly to move you upstairs. After you're settled there, the rest of your friends will be allowed back to visit."

Tony didn't respond. Closing his eyes again, he released a shuddery breath as the woman left the room, leaving him alone with his partner.

"Tony…? You okay?"

"No, Tim, I'm not okay," the Italian spat, pulling away when the younger man reached for him again. "I should have never fucking agreed to do this! It was bad enough at the thought of just one baby, and now there's fucking _two_?"

"T…"

"I don't wanna hear it," he growled, shifting on the bed again despite the excruciating pain in his back. "Just… go, okay? I don't want any company right now."

Swallowing hard, McGee nodded, backing away from the bed slowly as he looked down at his lover. For a moment, he debated lashing out, reminding the older man that he'd been against this whole thing from the very beginning, but he decided against it, knowing that it would only make the situation worse.

"Okay," he said quietly as he turned for the door. "If you… need anything, just send someone out to get me. I'll be in the waiting room."

Tony grunted in response.

"I love you," McGee said quietly before he stepped out of the room, ignoring the painful ache in his chest.

::::::

Two Hours Later…

"Tony?"

Forcing his eyes open at the quiet voice, Tony shifted on the hospital bed, gasping at the pain. He'd been trying to sleep since they'd brought him upstairs, though it seemed impossible as any little movement sent a wave of pain shooting through his back.

Abby hesitated by the doorway, frowning slightly as she watched Tony struggle to find a comfortable position. "I know Timmy said that you weren't… really up to visitors, but I just… I wanted to know if maybe we could talk for a minute?"

He eyed her warily before he nodded. "Alright then," he responded. "I'm guessing you know."

"I know you aren't happy about it," she said as she stepped further into the room, making her way over to the bed slowly.

The older man didn't respond. He wasn't happy about it. In fact, he was downright pissed about it, but he couldn't quite bring himself to say it out loud. At least not to her.

A faint smile tugged on her lips as she reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together. "You don't have to pretend everything's peachy all the time, T. You know, I remember how hard this was for you with Josh and I don't… blame you for not being ecstatic about the thought of going through it all over again, especially considering it's not just one baby this time."

"I don't think I can do this, Abby," he said after a moment, his voice cracking just slightly.

Toeing off her heavy-soled boots, Abby sank down on the edge of the bed closest to his feet before she climbed up the mattress, careful not to jar him. Turning onto her side so she was facing him, she wrapped an arm around his expanding waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Everything's going to be okay, Tony," she said quietly. "I know this is scary but it's all going to be okay." Closing her eyes for a moment, she released a quiet sigh. "I've been waiting a long time for this. Sometimes I think… well, sometimes I don't know that I did the right thing by asking you to do this for me because I've seen how hard it's been on you, and for that, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I could have said no."

"No you couldn't have. Not to me," she teased, offering him a playful smile. "I wish I could tell you how much what you're doing means to me… and to Gibbs."

Releasing a quiet sigh, he leaned over slightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "You don't have to explain anything. I already know."

Glancing up at him, she offered him a genuine smile before she reached up, threading her fingers through his hair. He sighed again, closing his eyes at the feeling of her fingers lightly massaging his scalp, allowing the soothing motion to lull him to sleep.


	10. Point to Prove

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you all had a happy and safe New Year! I was hoping to get this chapter out sooner, but that break I took made me lazy! Haha. A huge thank you, as always, to my Kelley. Without her, this chapter wouldn't be anywhere near finished! Also, there's something I needed to address: I've been getting a lot of reviews hating on Abby lately. LOL I know she might seem OOC right now, but I promise you, she'll redeem herself shortly so if she's annoying you, I swear it'll get better! Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed! You guys keep me going. Remember: Tony loves reviews more than pizza and hot chocolate! **

**Point to Prove**

McGee sighed as he stepped off the elevator and made his way over to the room that Tony had been moved to the night before, pausing just outside the door. The older man had been extremely upset when he left, questioning his decisions when it came to helping the younger woman they had all come to see as a sister.

He reached his hand up and knocked on the open door before entering, not too surprised to see the Italian sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to pull his shoes on.

"Hey, T. Feeling any better?"

"Not really" he responded, not looking up from his task. "Talked with Abby last night."

"Really? What'd she say?" McGee asked, curious to hear if it had helped his state of mind any.

"Nothin' I didn't already know."

McGee sighed, leaning against the doorframe as he studied his lover carefully. He didn't look like he'd slept much at all the night before, and McGee was sure that that had to do more with the unexpected news about the twins rather than the pulled muscle in his back.

Pushing himself away from the door, he made his way over to Tony, taking the shoe out of his hand with a half-smile. "It'll be quicker if I did it," he teased.

Tony said nothing as McGee slid his shoes onto his feet and the younger man couldn't help but sigh. "T… I'm really sorry I lost it with you yesterday afternoon. If that's the reason for—"

"No. You don't… you don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm just… I don't know. I'm freaked out by this whole thing but I shouldn't have been so crappy to you. You put up with a lot of shit from me, Timmy. Sometimes, I'm not quite sure why but—"

"I do it because I love you."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to. I'm really sorry about pushing you away last night."

Offering his lover a smile, McGee wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a gentle embrace. "You just about ready to get out of here?"

"Hah," Tony snorted, cringing slightly at the pain in his back. "I've been ready since I got here. Let's go. And you can forget about the wheelchair."

Rolling his eyes playfully, McGee helped his partner to his feet, slipping an arm around his waist as he steadied him. "You okay?"

"Just peachy. Let's go. I wanna see my little boy."

The Italian allowed his lover to support him as they made their way to the elevator slowly. Once they finally reached the car, he climbed into the passenger seat carefully, tilting the seat back slightly to relieve some of the pressure on his back.

"You gonna be able to make the drive to Mom's?"

"I don't think so. Can you drop me off at the apartment first?"

"Of course," the younger man grinned, shifting the car into drive before he reached across the console, linking their fingers together.

The ride took longer than usual, Tony noted, though he was grateful that his lover drove carefully. He felt every slight bump in the road, with each becoming more painful than the last.

"Finally," he groaned when McGee finally pulled up out in front of their apartment building. Pushing the door open, he climbed out, cringing at the stabbing pain in his lower back.

Hurrying around the front of the car, McGee wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, helping him inside. They rode the elevator upstairs in silence, with Tony gritting his teeth against the nearly unbearable discomfort. He wanted nothing more than to get inside the apartment and collapse on the couch.

Pushing the door open, McGee watched as Tony made his way over to the couch before he sank down into the cushions, a sigh of relief escaping him.

"You really should go lay down in the bed," the younger man warned. "You know when Josh gets home—"

"I'll go lay down in a little while," Tony responded dismissively. "I wanna see him first."

"Alright," McGee sighed, dropping a kiss to the top of his partner's head before he headed back to the front door. "You need anything while I'm out?"

"Nope."

"Alright. We'll talk about dinner when I get home then?"

"Yep. Go."

He rolled his eyes though he was grinning slightly as he walked out of the apartment, glad to have Tony back home.

::::::

Stepping into the apartment, McGee lowered Josh to the floor, laughing quietly when the little boy took off running for the living room, anxious to see his daddy. He followed their son deeper into the apartment, smiling when he saw his lover hugging Josh tightly, no doubt ignoring the pulled muscle in his back.

"I missed you, little man. Were you good for Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yessir," he grinned, saluting the way his Grandfather had taught him. "I go' a 'prise for you, daddy."

"Oh yeah?" Tony grinned, setting the boy back on the floor so he could get the gift. "What is it?"

"Close eye."

The Italian covered his face with his hands, intent on following the toddler's orders. He could hear the child running over to where his overnight bag was sitting on the floor before coming back to his father and tapping him on the leg.

"Open."

He pulled his hands away from his face and smiled when he saw Josh standing in front of him holding out his teddy bear. "Joshy, this is your Mr. Bear, buddy. Daddy can't take him."

"For babies," he offered, pushing the bear against Tony's chest. "'M a big boy. Mr. Bear for babies."

Picking the toddler up, he suppressed a quiet groan before he gave him a kiss. "Thank you," he said, looking up at his lover. "How's he know about...?"

McGee shrugged, sitting on the arm of the sofa. "Must've overheard me telling Mom and Dad."

"Daddy?"

Tony looked back to his son, ruffling his hair. "Yeah, buddy?"

The boy reached down and poked his father's belly gently. "You got big tummy."

He frowned, glancing up at the younger man sitting next to him. "Thanks, J. That was just what Daddy needed."

McGee snorted, trying to contain his laughter when his partner elbowed him in the side. "What?" He said, still chuckling quietly.

"Nice, Probie."

"Pobie? What'd Daddy do?"

"Nothin', bud. You hungry? I'm thinking about...pizza."

"Pizza!" Josh exclaimed, jumping off his lap and running into the kitchen. He returned a few seconds later, carrying the menu from the local pizza parlor. "We get 'low apples?"

"Ugh, you want pineapples? You've been corrupting him, McGee."

The younger man just rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help but smirk. "You aren't supposed to be eating pizza anyway," he teased. "Remember? Gibbs' orders."

"Yeah, well Gibbs isn't here right now."

"No, but he's gonna find out. He always finds out everything."

"Not about this because you're not gonna tell him," Tony warned.

"Hah. That's what you think! If I don't tell, I'll be an accessory and we all know—"

"Who are you more scared of? Me or Gibbs?"

"Gi's," Josh decided, giggling when Tony growled playfully at him.

"You little--!" Reaching for his son, Tony couldn't help but laugh when the little boy darted out of his reach.

Josh jumped onto McGee's lap and hid his face from Tony, making him wince in pain when he laughed even harder.

"See?! I'm in pain! You're really gonna deny me something that would make me happy?"

The younger man rolled his eyes again. "And you wonder where our son gets his flair for the dramatic from," he teased, handing his lover the phone. "I'm gonna go in the other room and change Josh."

"Plausible deniability. Yeah, yeah."

The Italian placed the order and hung up the phone, slumping back against the couch uncomfortably. Picking up the remote, he resumed his channel surfing and sighed when he realized there was nothing on TV.

"You really should go lay on the bed, T," McGee said again as he stepped back into the living room, Josh in tow.

"I'm fine. C'mere. Sit. We'll put in a movie until the pizza gets here."

"What movie?"

"I'Age!"

Tony groaned again, dropping his head back against the couch. "Really? We really have to watch Ice Age again? How about somethin' else?"

"I'Age!" The little boy demanded, whining slightly. "I'Age!"

"Okay, okay," Tony muttered nodding his approval to McGee. "Ice Age it is… again."

After taking his time to locate the movie, the three had barely made it through the opening credits when the knock on the door sounded, indicating their dinner had arrived.

Saying a silent prayer of thanks, Tony paused the movie while McGee got up, hurrying over to the door.

"Alright, buddy," Tony said as he pushed himself to his feet carefully, wincing again. "Let's go wash up for dinner."

He led his son into the bathroom to wash his hands while McGee paid for the pizzas. When they returned to the living room a moment later, the older man suddenly felt overcome with a nauseous feeling. Pausing near the kitchen for a second, he managed to catch his breath, pushing the thoughts of his stomach flip-flopping behind him.

"Alright! Pizza," he grinned, sitting down on the couch. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had pizza? Let's eat!"

The first bite is what did him in. Despite years of eating pizza, he found himself unable to control the urge he had to vomit, and he barely managed to scramble off the couch before it started to come back up. He made it into the bathroom, dropping to his knees in front of the toilet before he lost what little food he had in his stomach.

"Tony?" McGee called, hurrying in behind him. "Are you alright?" He asked, kneeling next to the toilet with him as he rubbed his back soothingly.

"'M… 'm fine," he managed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he sat back, swallowing hard. "Guess I can't eat pizza anymore."

"I told you pizza was a bad idea."

"Don't rub it in, okay?" Pushing himself to his feet carefully, he made his way over to the sink, intent on rinsing his mouth out when McGee came up behind him, resting a hand on his lower back.

"I was only teasing," he said, pressing a kiss to his lover's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Tony said, meeting his eyes in the mirror before offering him a half smile. "I think I'm gonna go lay down for awhile."

"You want me to fix you something else to eat?"

"No. Don't think my stomach can handle anything right now," he said with a frown.

"Alright… well, go on and lay down then. I'll be in to check on you in a bit."

Nodding, Tony made his way into the bedroom with a quiet sigh, sinking down on the mattress with a groan. He moved carefully, as though he was afraid to jostle himself too much before he sank down against his pillows, resting his hand on his belly.

McGee walked back into the living room and smiled when he spotted Josh sprawled out on the floor, sleeping soundly. Turning off the TV, he leaned down and picked the boy up, carrying him into his bedroom. Once he had put his son to bed, his blue blanket safely between his fingers, he returned to the living room and picked up the remaining pizza, tossing it into the trashcan, knowing that saving it would tempt Tony later.

He sighed heavily, wondering if his lover was still awake as he went back to the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?" The older man mumbled, shifting uncomfortably on their bed. "Josh in bed?"

"Yep," McGee grinned, crossing the room and settling next to the Italian on the bed. "How're you doin'?"

He shrugged. 'Back still hurts."

The younger man frowned, running a hand through his partner's soft brown hair. "Roll onto your side. I'll make the back pain stop."

"You're confident," Tony teased, his voice strained. He was trying desperately to loosen up despite the fact that he was still stressed about finding out he was carrying twins.

"Eh, you've never complained," McGee smirked. "Now, come on. On your side."

He obeyed, rolling carefully onto his side and moaning when he felt McGee's warm hands pulling his shirt up, brushing his sides gently.

"Okay… where's it hurt?" He whispered, settling in behind the older man, his hands caressing his back slowly.

The Italian groaned quietly. "Lower back. Around my hips, too."

McGee pressed another kiss to his shoulder as he started rubbing Tony's back. "Y'know…" He said, kneading his fingers through the knots, "you're always the one gettin' massages lately."

Tony glanced over his shoulder at him, a slight frown on his face. "You don't have to. It's fine."

"I didn't mean it like that, T. I was just sayin'—"

"Yeah."

The younger man sighed. "C'mon. Don't do this, please? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"No, you didn't," he responded, closing his eyes tightly, grateful that his back was to his lover. "'M just tired."

"Go ahead and go to sleep. Maybe it'll help me get some of these knots out."

The older man tried to relax, the stress from the past few days slipping away as he lost himself to feel of his lover's hands on his back. He felt his eyes getting heavy as he attempted to keep them open before he finally gave up, allowing sleep to claim him.

:::::

The weekend was difficult on Tony. Though he was glad to be home with his lover and son, the little boy didn't understand that Tony wasn't feeling well and demanded more attention than usual. It took every ounce of strength McGee had to keep Josh occupied enough that he wasn't bouncing all over the injured man.

Though the pair never really looked forward to work days, they were both thanking God when Monday morning rolled around.

The only thing that put a damper on their morning was the fact that when they got to the office, the elevators weren't working.

"Stupid stairs. Whose brilliant idea was it to only put one elevator goin' from the ground floor, huh?" Tony grumbled, pushing the stairwell door open and walking out onto the third floor.

"Sorry, T," McGee frowned, placing a hand on the small of his back and rubbing gently. "You want some aspirin for the pain?"

"Maybe one," he sighed as they approached their desks. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a sandy-haired man sitting at his desk, holding a file in his hands. "Who the hell are you and what are you doin' at my desk?"

The unfamiliar man didn't flinch at the irritated tone, instead choosing to toss Tony a bored look. "You're not Special Agent Gibbs."

"Hmm, wonder what gave that away?" Tony snorted, dropping his bag beside his desk. "Still doesn't answer my questions."

With an exasperated sigh, he offered the Italian a casual sigh. "According to my orders, I answer to Special Agent Gibbs. As you are _not_ Special Agent Gibbs, I'm not quite sure why you feel as though I **have** to answer your questions."

"Funny you should say that. You see, around here, I'm the Senior Agent, therefore **I** am the one in charge when Special Agent Gibbs isn't available. So, you can answer my questions, or—"

He stopped, turning at the sound of the elevator dinging. Cocking an eyebrow as Gibbs stepped off the elevator, he watched the man discreetly attempt to tuck his shirt back in before he stepped off, making his way over to the bullpen.

"Guess the elevator wasn't broken after all," he muttered, cringing when he felt his boss' hand connect with the back of his head. "Sorry, boss."

A slight smirk tugged at the corners of Gibbs' lips before he noticed the other man standing primly behind Tony's desk, a wide smile on his face.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Special Agent Eric Thomas, sir. From the Norfolk office. And let me just say, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, his smile widening as he held out his hand.

Glancing down at the outstretched palm, Gibbs noticed the way the younger man's hand trembled slightly and it was all he could do to keep from snorting.

"What the hell are you doing at my Senior Agent's desk?" He asked, missing the way Tony stood just a little straighter behind him, his own grin forming.

"I've been transferred, sir. Temporarily, of course, until Agent DiNozzo is… fit for regular duty again," he said, eyeing Tony with a look of distaste.

The Italian growled quietly, his eyes narrowing at the new agent.

"Don't know who sent you here, kid, but we're—"

"I did, Agent Gibbs," Director Vance said as he made his way down from MTAC, ignoring McGee and Tony's incredulous looks. "I received your request for Agent DiNozzo's light duty, and it's been approved, but I can't let your team go for the next six months while you're a man down."

"Gibbs, you aren't going to seriously—"

"Go downstairs, Tony."

"Boss?"

"With Abby. Until I sort this out."

"But--!"

"It's not a discussion, DiNozzo!"

For a moment, Tony didn't move. He stood still, glaring angrily at Gibbs before he bent down, snatching his bag from the floor beside his desk before he stalked off to the elevator.

::::::

Tony started ranting the moment he stepped off the elevator. "I can't believe this. I'm, pretty sure this is some form of discrimination!" He dropped his backpack angrily.

Abby glanced over her shoulder at him, shaking her head as she returned to her work. "What happened this time? The girls in the evidence garage wanna touch your belly without askin' again?"

"No. Vance is tryin' to replace me! And **your** boyfriend decided to exile me instead of allowing me to stand up for myself!"

The Goth turned around and leaned against the prep table, looking her friend over carefully. "Okay, first off, I don't think Gibbs is trying to _exile_ you as you so eloquently put it. Secondly, what's wrong with being here with me?"

He sighed, walking over and leaning against the prep table next to her. "I don't mind bein' down here with you, I just…" He trailed off, groaning loudly and fisting his hand in his hair. "The guy's a real jackass too. I mean, cocky, authority issues—"

"So, in a nutshell… he's you?"

"Very funny, Abby. Just fuckin' hilarious," he snapped, pushing away from the table.

"Tony," she frowned, grabbing his hand. "I'm only kidding. I'm sorry."

"It's not funny! I mean, I know it probably seems like I'm some big fucking joke to all of you, but—"

"Tony," she tried again.

"—Jesus Christ. I never should have agreed to…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'm sorry," she managed, turning away when she felt her eyes beginning to water.

"Abby," he sighed, dropping his head back to glare at the ceiling.

"No, you're right. I… pressure you. I'm so sorry," she said, swiping at her cheeks. "I knew you couldn't say no to me… and I used that against you."

Releasing another sigh, he turned to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as he pulled her back against his chest. "I'm sorry, Abby."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, T," she sniffled, her hands shaking slightly as she typed on her computer.

"I'm an asshole. I shouldn't… I'm not angry with you. I'm just… I'm mad at the whole situation upstairs and you were the easiest person for me to take it out on. I'm sorry," he said again, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Turning in his arms, she leaned back against the table, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist. "Vance is a jackass. You know that. He's had it out for you since the beginning, but you should know that Gibbs would never—"

"DiNozzo."

They both turned at the sound of Gibbs' voice, and almost immediately, Tony pulled away from Abby, looking away guiltily.

"You done feelin' up my girl?"

"I wasn't—"

"Grab your gear," the older agent smirked, his fingers moving quickly as he signed to Abby, asking if she was okay.

With a curt nod, Abby offered her lover a reassuring smile before she pointed to Tony, signing that he was upset.

*I know,* Gibbs responded, allowing his fingers to speak for him. *But I plan on takin' care of that right now.*

Closing the space between them, he pressed a kiss to Abby's cheek before he turned his attention back to his Senior Field Agent, ignoring the pout on the older man's face.

"With me, DiNozzo."

Releasing a resigned sigh, Tony followed after his boss, his shoulders slumped dejectedly.

Once they were inside the elevator, Gibbs flipped the emergency switch, making a blue glow cover the inside of the car.

"You can save the talk, Gibbs. I can tell when I'm not needed."

The silver-haired man cuffed him on the back of the head. "You gonna give me a chance to explain, DiNozzo, or you just gonna hand me your badge and weapon?"

The younger man frowned, leaning against the railing on the wall of the elevator. "Sorry."

"Look, I wanna make it clear that I did not request this."

Tony remained quiet, staring at the floor as his boss spoke.

"Vance arranged all this behind my back, Tony. I didn't request him, I don't want him, but Leon seems to think that we can't handle bein' a man down for six months."

"Didn't you tell him—"

Gibbs held his hand up. "I explained it to him. It didn't help. Now, there's nothin' I can do right now. My hands are tied when it comes to getting' rid of Thomas. But you are **not** gettin' replaced."

"Just set aside," he snorted. "Vance give him my desk too?"

"Tried to. I refused. You're keepin' your desk and you're keepin' your position. You are still my senior agent. And I promise…" He took the younger man's chin in his hand, forcing him to make eye contact. "I promise he will be gone as soon as you are cleared for active duty."

Pulling away from his agent, Gibbs flipped the emergency switch again, setting the elevator into motion. Neither man said anything as the elevator jerked to a stop, nor did they speak as the doors opened, depositing them onto the third floor. Lifting his bag just a little higher on his shoulder, Tony stepped out, unable to hide his smirk as he spotted Thomas down at the far end of the bullpen, glaring angrily as he sat down at his desk.

"Thomas," Gibbs barked as he sank down in his own seat. He didn't miss the way the younger man scrambled to his feet, practically breaking his neck as he hurried in front of the desk.

"Yes sir?"

"Your first official assignment? Coffee."

"C… coffee?"

"Uh huh. Actually… make it three coffees and a hot chocolate for DiNozzo."

Tony watched as the younger man's face fell, and it was everything he could do to keep from laughing out loud. He watched as Thomas made his way to the elevator, muttering angrily under his breath. Leaning back in his chair, he grinned over at McGee before he glanced over in his boss' direction, not missing the slight smirk on Gibbs' face as he glanced down at his computer, studiously ignoring Tony.


	11. Halfway Gone

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and a huge thank you to my bffl Kelley for all her help with this chapter! This one has a cliff-hanger ending and I know how much you guys hate cliffhangers, so remember: reviews help me write faster! :D**

**Halfway Gone**

Two Weeks Later…

Dropping the worn piece of sandpaper onto the cluttered work bench, Gibbs ran a large hand over his face before he stretched, ignoring the way his back cracked loudly. He'd been in the basement for the majority of the day, putting the finishing touches on a rocking chair for Abby.

He'd planned on giving the chair to Abby after finding out about the twins, but work had been hectic with back to back cases and trying to break that new idiot, Thomas, in that he hadn't had time to finish it. But now, as he stood back and admired his work, he couldn't help but be pleased with the outcome.

As much as he enjoyed working on his boat, he'd taken it down, knowing that he would need the space to work on things for the twins' room. He hadn't been able to bring himself to make anything just yet, preferring to wait until Tony was closer to his due date to save himself the heartbreak of destroying the furniture if anything was to go wrong.

Releasing a quiet sigh, he ran his hand over the smooth wood of the chair, a slight grin ghosting over his lips before he headed up the stairs, intent on finding his girl.

She'd started on putting the nursery together the day after Tony was released from the hospital. He had suggested it, knowing that despite her need to feel involved in everything that was going on with the twins, Tony and McGee needed her to give them some space. The last thing he wanted was for his team to fall apart because his girl was crowding the couple.

Pulling the basement door closed behind him, he headed for the den, unsurprised to find Abby hunched over the computer, her fingers flying quickly over the keyboard.

"Find what you're lookin' for?" He asked, chuckling quietly when she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people," she chided playfully, turning around in the computer chair to grin at him. "What are you doing out of your Bat Cave? I didn't expect to see you up here before nightfall."

"Finished with my project," he said, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "Thought I'd come spend some time with you, see if you wanted to get out of the house for awhile."

"Really?" She asked, unable to hide her bright smile. "That actually sounds like a great idea. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"A little shopping… maybe we can pick up a few things for the babies and then dinner?"

"That's perfect! I'm not too sure about the colors on the cribs I've picked out, so it'll help if I can see them in person," she smiled, turning back to the computer to shut it down. "Do I have time for a quick shower before we head out?"

Turning back to him, her smile fell at the look on his face. "Jethro? What's wrong?"

"You're ordering them cribs?"

"Well, yeah. How else am I supposed to get them?"

"Thought I'd make 'em. Like I made Kelly's."

"Oh, J… I didn't—"

"—Forget about it. If you wanna order 'em, that's fine too," he muttered before he turned away from her. "Go on and get your shower."

"Hey, wait a minute," she frowned, pushing herself to his feet and reaching for his hand. "Wait… please."

He released a tired sigh, though he didn't turn back to face her.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said quietly. "I just… I didn't want to make you feel like it was something you had to do, you know? I've already… I feel like I've already pushed Tony away and I don't… I don't wanna do that to you too."

Turning around, he sighed again at the look on her face before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said again, burying her face against his chest as she breathed in his scent. "I'm sorry. You know that I would love for you to build the cribs for our girls, but I didn't… I didn't know if it would b-bring up bad memories or if—"

"Shh," he interrupted, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he held her tighter. After a moment, Abby pulled away from her lover's embrace, discreetly swiping at the tears that had somehow made their way down her cheeks before she glanced up at him, offering him a shaky smile.

"I'd love for you to make the cribs for our girls, J," she said quietly.

Offering his girl a rare smile, Gibbs leaned down, pressing a kiss to her red lips. "Go get ready, huh? If I'm gonna make these cribs, we better pick out paint samples. And I'm not talkin' about lookin' at colors on a computer."

"I can be ready in fifteen," she promised, pulling away before she headed for the stairs.

"Abby?"

She paused at the foot of the steps, turning to eye him. "Hmm?"

"Meet me in the basement when you're done. Got somethin' I wanna show ya."

He watched as she hurried up the stairs before he turned back to the basement, taking solace in the comforting scent. Flipping the light on, he glanced down at the wooden chair again, a slight smile tugging on his features as he envisioned his girl rocking their children to sleep.

He sat down on the staircase, trying to envision the open space of his basement filled with handmade baby furniture. Cribs, changing tables, toy chests, dollhouses… all things that he had made once before, he realized. He shook the thoughts from his head, reminding himself that he wasn't going to let the memory of Shannon and Kelly weigh him down.

He hadn't been sitting in the basement for very long when Abby came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Hey you. Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"You. C'mere." The silver-haired man took her hand in his as he pushed himself up from the stairs, lacing their fingers together. "I have a surprise for you. I was gonna wait for awhile to give it to you. Still needs to be painted, but…" He trailed off, leading her over to the chair.

The Goth smiled brightly at the sight of the beautifully carved rocking chair. "Oh J… I love it," she said, turning in his arms. "It's beautiful."

Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, grinning when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. "Can't wait to see you in it."

"Feels like they're never gonna get here, huh?"

"Bet it feels like that to DiNozzo too," he smirked, moving his hands down to her hips. "You ready to get outta here? Got a lot to do today."

"Let's go," she smiled, pulling away before she linked her fingers through his, leading him to the stairs.

Glancing back at his basement one last time, Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he pictured the way his space would look in the months and years to come.

::::::

Thursday Afternoon…

"What about bank records?" Eric asked, leaning back in his desk chair as he peered over the divider at McGee.

"Went over 'em already. Twice," McGee sighed, running a hand over his tired face. They were quickly running out of leads on their latest case, and it was making Gibbs edgier than usual. "Phone records?

"Done," Eric responded, frowning darkly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "We've got nothing linking the victims."

"Sure we do," Tony said, returning from his trip to the restroom and sitting back down at his desk, cringing slightly at the sharp pain in his back. "What about the Larrimore guy? He knew both victims."

McGee glanced over at Eric, rolling his eyes discreetly at his lover's suggestion. "Tony, we talked to him yesterday, remember? He doesn't know anything."

"Just because he says he doesn't know anything doesn't mean he doesn't actually know anything," the Italian retorted, glancing down at his file on their only possible suspect.

"Tony is right," Ziva sighed. "As much as it pains me to admit it. It would not hurt to talk to him again."

"Tim and I already questioned him yesterday. I believe him," Eric said, turning back to his computer screen.

"Unfortunately, Probie, I'm not interested in what you believe. Go talk to him again."

"Tony, we're not going to question him again. It's a waste of time."

"A huge waste of time," Eric echoed.

"It's not up to the two of you to decide what's worth checking out or not," Tony growled, sitting just a little straighter at his desk. "Gibbs isn't here yet, and as Senior Field Agent—"

"—Yeah, we get it," McGee interrupted, unable to hide the exasperation in his voice. "You're the Senior Agent. We don't need you to remind us every two and a half hours. We know."

For a moment, the squad room was filled with an uncomfortable silence, but McGee couldn't exactly bring himself to care. He knew that his lover was feeling threatened by Eric's presence and while he tried to be understanding about it at first, he was quickly losing his patience with the older man.

Shifting slightly in her seat, Ziva eyed the pair carefully, frowning slightly. The tension between Tony and McGee had been mounting for the last two weeks since the arrival of the cocky agent from Norfolk. Their team, she felt, had been split down the middle with the new addition, as McGee, for some ungodly reason, seemed to side with Eric on nearly everything.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she was saved from having to try to diffuse the situation as Gibbs came down the stairs from MTAC, cup of coffee in hand.

"You heard him," the older man announced as he sat down at his desk, eyeing McGee and Eric. "Go talk to Larrimore."

"Boss," McGee sighed, dropping his head to his hands out of frustration. "We just talked to him yesterday! He doesn't know anything."

"He's the only link between the victims," Gibbs growled. "Not a discussion, McGee."

"Maybe we should have Tony bring him in and interview him so the rest of us can actually do real work while he continues to waste time," he muttered bitterly before he pushed himself to his feet, grabbing his bag from behind his chair.

He could feel Gibbs' icy blue eyes on him as he slung his bag over his shoulder, though he avoided eye contact with the older man. In all the years he'd worked for Gibbs, he'd never snapped back after a direct order and he could feel the disappointment radiating off of the older man.

"Sorry, boss," he mumbled quietly, motioning for Eric to follow him. He passed Tony's desk, keeping his eyes on the floor so he didn't have to see the hurt that he knew would be there. He didn't want to feel guilty for what he'd said, though he knew if he looked at his lover, he would.

In the very back of his mind, he knew that this irritation he was feeling wasn't completely Tony's fault. He was under a lot of stress from the case due to the fact that he'd been given the majority of the workload while the Italian was on desk duty. Not to mention the added stress of having a toddler who didn't quite understand exactly what was going on with his father. He felt like he never had a moment to catch his breath or collect his thoughts and though he tried to keep those feelings to himself, he'd been on the verge of cracking all week.

Tony, Ziva and Gibbs watched as McGee and Eric disappeared into the elevator before the Israeli turned to her friend, a dark frown on her face.

"Tony—"

"—Josh kept him up all night. He's tired and he's always grouchy when he's tired," the agent interrupted, forcing a quiet laugh as he dropped his gaze to the file on his desk, forcing himself to ignore the feeling of Ziva's eyes on him. After a moment, he snapped the folder closed before he stood up, pulling his suit jacket closed. "Bathroom," he announced, clearing his throat as he glanced around, ensuring that no one else on the third floor noticed the exchange that had just occurred. "I… I'll be back."

Ziva watched helplessly as he made his way to the men's room before she turned to Gibbs.

The older man shook his head at her before he released a quiet sigh, trying to pinpoint the exact moment that his team fell apart.

----

Tony pushed himself off the wall of the elevator when the doors slid open on the basement floor, just outside of Abby's lab. He'd managed to sneak away when he claimed to go to the bathroom, needing to get out of the bullpen for awhile.

He wasn't sure what had drawn him to the Goth's lab, but there he stood, straightening his suit and running a hand through his hair quickly before he stepped inside, a smile plastered firmly on his face.

"Hey, Abs."

The raven-haired woman spun around on her toe and looked her friendly over quickly before smiling at him. "Hey, Tonyboy. What's shakin'?"

"Not uh… not a whole lot," he responded, making his way over to her workspace. "What are you workin' on?"

"Just some fibers on the Hernandez case. How goes things with the bossman? He seemed extra cranky this mornin'," she snickered, turning her attention back to her computer as she allowed her fingers to move quickly over her keyboard.

Tony didn't reply, forcing himself to focus on what she was doing instead. He'd come down here with the intention of putting what happened with McGee out of his mind, but as he stood beside her, he could feel the injustice of it all welling up in chest again.

He hadn't been stupid enough to think that things had been going perfectly between the two of them. He'd felt the tension, had heard the snide remarks made about him, though he hoped that if he pushed it out of his mind, chalking it up to the pressure of the added responsibilities that the younger man had taken on, that everything would work out eventually.

He'd never anticipated that the younger man would snap and essentially ridicule him in front of his teammates and anyone else within ear shot.

He didn't realize that Abby was babbling on about something until he felt her hand on his shoulder, pulling him forcefully from his thoughts. Glancing down, he could see the concern in her green eyes as she reached for his hand before she pulled him into her office, forcing him down into her chair.

"Okay… spill."

"What are you—"

"—Don't play dumb with me, Anthony DiNozzo," she scolded gently. "Somethin's bothering you and you obviously came down here to talk, so talk."

"I think McGee and I are having a fight."

"You think? I don't know quite how that works, T. It's usually pretty obvious when you're in a fight with someone."

"I don't… we haven't…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath as he tried to collect his thoughts. "Things have been weird lately, Abby. Not just at home, but here too. I didn't… realize it had gotten quite this bad, though."

"What happened?"

"It's that new idiot's fault," he muttered, dropping his head back against the chair. "McGee keeps taking his side over mine."

"Tony…"

"No, I know that sounds stupid and childish but I just… I'm getting the feeling that he's only agreeing with that jerk to upset me."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know! I told you, things have been weird," he sighed. "I'm just… I'm having a hard time adjusting to everything and he doesn't seem to understand that. Either he doesn't understand or he just doesn't care but he's… He's not…" He trailed off again, leaning forward to drop his head into his hands.

Reaching out, Abby wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her embrace. "I'm sorry, Tony," she said quietly, frowning as he drew in a shuddery breath. "Y'know, I don't really think it's you though. I mean, think about it: Timmy's under a lot of pressure right now between the case, and worrying about you and Josh and—"

"And you think I'm not stressed out?" He scoffed, sitting up before he shrugged away from her touch.

"I never said that you weren't," she said, her frown deepening. "All I'm saying is that maybe we should cut him a little bit of slack, huh?"

He dropped his head to his hands again, flinching slightly when he felt her hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what's going on with him, Abs. I don't like this… thing between us right now."

"You need to talk to him, T. Tell him that. Maybe he doesn't realize that he's acting this way, y'know?"

Lifting his head, he offered a half-hearted attempt at a smile before he pushed himself to his feet. "I should get back upstairs. Try to get some work done before they get back," he said, his face falling slightly for a moment before he forced a smile back in place. "Thanks for the pep talk, Abs."

"No problem, Tony. Let me know how everything works out, huh?"

He waved her off as he stepped out of her office, releasing a quiet sigh. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on between him and his lover. He knew he hadn't been the easiest to get along with since he'd found out about the twins, despite his best attempts at hiding his displeasure with the whole situation, but he didn't realize things had gotten so out of hand.

Deciding that Abby was right, he made up his mind that he'd wait until he got home to talk things over with his partner, hoping that once he was away from the office and away from Eric, that they would have a chance to figure out exactly what was going on before it was too late.

::::::

Later That Evening…

McGee sighed heavily as he put the finishing touches on his report, surprising himself with how quickly he had finished it, especially since his mind was distracted with thoughts of his lover. When they had arrived back at NCIS, with Larrimore in handcuffs, he had been seething with the older man.

Tony didn't get smug with them, but McGee found that he was upset that the Italian was right after all. He wasn't exactly sure what it was about Tony that was making him so angry but he'd been relieved when Gibbs had sent him home nearly three hours earlier with Ziva in tow. The older man hadn't stuck around for very long either, and for the last two and a half hours, he'd had the bullpen to himself.

Well, almost.

"Almost finished with your report?" Eric asked, peering over the divider between their desks.

"Just putting the finishing touches on it now," McGee responded, offering the younger man a slight smile.

"Good," Eric grinned, leaning back in his chair, resting his hands behind his head. "Know what I think?"

"What's that?" McGee asked as he saved his report, emailing a copy to Gibbs before he printed.

"I think you should come out with me for awhile. We can go grab something to eat. Maybe get a quick drink."

McGee hesitated, glancing over at Tony's empty desk out of the corner of his eye. "I don't think tonight's a very good night for that, Eric," he said with a quiet sigh. "Gonna have to go home and talk to Tony sometime."

Eric snorted, rolling his eyes at the mention of the obnoxious agent. "I'm not quite sure why you put up with him anyway, Tim," the young man said as he pushed himself to his feet, rounding the divider between them to stand in front of McGee's desk. "I mean, I've only been here for two weeks, but it's pretty obvious to me that he doesn't treat you very well."

"That's not true," McGee defended, frowning slightly. "Tony's just… he's under a lot of stress lately, I guess. He's not usually so…"

"Annoying?"

"No, he's always annoying," he laughed, ignoring the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't quite sure why he was sticking around, making fun of his lover with the green agent from Norfolk.

Though he'd initially been put off by Eric's attitude, he'd quickly grown to like the man. Not only did he have a better attitude than he was given credit for, but he just felt like they had a lot in common. More than he had in common with Tony, anyway.

Swallowing hard at the thought, McGee shook his head to clear his mind before he turned his attention to Eric once more. "I really should get home though," he said. "Gotta make sure Tony gets Josh fed and put to bed on time and all that good stuff," he said, releasing a quiet sigh.

"You mean to tell me that he's not capable of taking care of your son for one night?"

"Of course he is."

"So then what's the problem? C'mon, I won't keep you out late," Eric grinned, turning off the desk lamp at McGee's desk. "Just come out for a little while. Please?"

He knew that he should say no. His mind was screaming at him to get the hell out of the bullpen, away from Eric, and go home to his family, but before he could do the sensible thing, he was pushing himself to his feet, grinning back at the other agent.

"Alright… but we're not staying out long."

::::::

Tensing at the sound of keys sliding into the lock, it was all Tony could do to force himself to keep his eyes on the television screen as the front door was pushed open. Still dressed in the suit he wore to work that day, he was slumped over on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest as though he was literally trying to hold himself together.

Six hours. He'd been waiting six hours for his younger lover to return home so they could talk about whatever it was going on between the two of them, though now, as he heard the young man stumble into the apartment, he realized that talking was the very last thing he wanted to do.

Pushing himself to his feet carefully, he grabbed his empty water bottle and made his way into the kitchen, ignoring McGee as he passed. He could smell the alcohol on his partner and it took every ounce of strength he possessed to keep from knocking the shit out of him.

"Tony?"

The Italian could hear the slur in his voice, could feel McGee's eyes on him as he moved around the kitchen, cleaning up from his and Josh's dinner, though for a moment, he didn't respond.

"Have a good time, tonight?" He asked, keeping his back to McGee.

"I did," he said, pulling out a barstool and sitting down. "Josh awake?"

"What do you think, Tim? It's after 0100. He's been in bed for hours. Where have you been?"

"Out. Went for drinks with Ziva and Eric."

Tony froze, dropping the plate he was holding into the sink before he turned around, eyeing his partner carefully. "Bullshit."

"Bull…? Why would I lie, Tony? What motive do I have?"

"I don't know exactly what your motive is, but you're lying."

McGee snickered, shaking his head. "And you wonder why things have been tense around here. You jump to conclusions."

"Ziva was here a few hours ago," he said quietly, watching as his lover's face paled slightly. "So, you wanna tell me where you really were?"

"I was out with Eric," McGee said after a long pause. "We grabbed a quick dinner, then got a few drinks."

The senior agent leaned across the counter. "What's goin' on with you two? You got somethin' you wanna tell me?"

"About what? How I stayed at work, drawing out my report as long as I could so I didn't have to come home to talk to you? Or maybe about how you treat me like a second-class citizen and I'm tired of it. Take your pick, Tony."

"I… what?" He gaped at the younger man. "Since when do I treat you like a second-class citizen, McGee?"

"When do you not?" He scoffed, pushing himself off the stool. "You always have! At work, you're always so quick to prove how much better you are at things than I am. Like today!"

"That… I wasn't trying—"

McGee shook his head. "Maybe you weren't trying to, Tony, but you sure as hell succeeded! Maybe Eric's right."

Tony looked at his lover, studying him carefully. "Right about what?"

"You're arrogant, Tony. We're complete opposites. You treat me like shit. Take your pick."

He didn't respond, instead making a move to leave the kitchen, intent on going to their bedroom and locking the door when McGee stepped in his path. "No. You wanted to talk? Let's talk."

"Tim, I don't—"

"—Stop! This is what I'm talkin' about! You only think about what you want! You don't consider that maybe I have things that I need to get off my chest!"

"Okay. So talk."

The younger man hesitated, running his hand over his short hair. "I'm tired of bein' the one to do all the work but you're the one who gets all the sympathy. No one knows how much I put up with from you, Tony! Or… or they do, and they just don't care. Either way… I'm tired of it!"

"You know, McGee… if I'm so fucking terrible to be around, there's the door. But don't forget… you know what? Fuck it. You wanna go? Go."

McGee pulled his keys out of his pocket and removed the key to the apartment, tossing them onto the counter before he turned for the door. The older man wanted to speak up, but found that he was unable to make any noise as he watched his lover of three years walk out the door.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity before he pulled his phone from his wrinkled suit, his fingers dialing the number before he could stop himself.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end greeted sleepily.

"Abs… It's me. Can… can we talk?"


	12. Don't Waste Your Time

**A/N: Hello, hello! I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting after that awful cliffhanger, but this chapter gave me hell! There was so much that I wanted to cram into it but I ended up deciding that it was *too* much for one chapter, so I decided to go ahead and post now. The good news is that the next chap is already planned out, so hopefully, it won't take me too long to write! A huge thank you to my best friend Kelley for all of her help with this one. She's let me rant and ramble about this and helped me to figure out just what the hell I was doing, so major props to her! Thank you so much to everyone who sent me a review! This one doesn't quite clear things up yet, but hopefully, you're starting to see that Abby isn't as bad as she's been made out to be!**

**Also, while I have your attention, there's another story that I wanted to pimp out real quick. Kelley, who has been so kind as to help me work on my stories, also has a great series that I think my readers might enjoy. The link I'm posting is to the third installment, but you should really go back and read the other two as well. The latest one is called "Bad Moon Rising" and it features Daddy!Tony/Mommy!Abby and is way too cute! She hasn't gotten too far into the story, but as I already know what's going to happen, let me just tell you: It's going to be worth the wait! You can find that and her other stories here: **http:// www. fanfiction .net/s/5639559/1/Bad_Moon_Rising **(remove the spaces) Also! If you decide to read, don't forget to drop her a line and let her know what you think! Extra points to those of you who say I referred you ;) **

**Thanks again to all my readers and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter! Just remember: Tony loves reviews more than pancakes and chocolate milk!  
**

**Don't Waste Your Time**

"No, no. It's not a problem," Abby said, speaking quietly into the phone while Gibbs pressed soft kisses to her back and shoulders. "I'll see you in a few."

She rolled over to face her lover, a sad smile on her face as she disconnected the call. "That was Tony."

"Uh huh. Got that part, Abs. What's goin' on?"

The Goth pushed herself up, releasing a quiet sigh. "Tim left. He didn't say much more than that," she responded, pulling away from him before she stood, walking over to their dresser. "I'm gonna go over there and check on him, make sure that Josh is okay."

The silver-haired man sat up against the pillows, watching his girl get dressed in the dim light. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"That's not the point, J. He's my friend, and I'm worried about him."

The agent eyed her for a moment before he nodded, moving to climb from the bed. "Alright then," he said, joining her at the dresser.

"What are you doing?" She asked, glancing over at him with a slight smile.

"Gettin' dressed. He need anything else?"

"Just a friend," she said, reaching for Gibbs' hand, stilling his motions. "You should get back in bed."

"Not gonna let you traipse all the way across town in the middle of the night."

"I'll be fine, J. I'll probably crash there tonight anyway."

The older man released a quiet sigh before he pulled his girl into his arms, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "You call me if you need anything."

"You know I will," she promised, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug before she released him. Turning back to the bed, he sank down on the edge of the mattress, watching as she threw her long black hair into a messy ponytail before she turned back to him.

"Get some sleep," she said, crossing the room to drop a kiss to his lips.

"Call me when you get settled. Let me know what the plan is."

"I will. Love you."

Grabbing her discarded skull purse from the corner of the bedroom, she hurried out.

----

Pulling up in front of Tony's apartment building fifteen minutes later, Abby glanced up at the darkened window with a quiet sigh. Despite her friend's constant reassurances that he was still okay with the idea of carrying her children, he'd let it slip often enough that he was regretting it and she couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty.

Especially now that everything had fallen apart for him.

Turning the car off, Abby reached over into the passenger seat and grabbed her purse and the grocery bag she'd brought along before she climbed from the car, making her way to the front of the building.

The elevator ride to Tony's floor didn't take very long and before she knew it, she was standing in front of his door, knocking quietly.

He opened the door, still dressed in the badly wrinkled suit he'd been wearing all day. "Hey Abs. Gibbs didn't… give you a hard time, did he? I… I don't want you gettin' in trouble."

"Psh," she snorted, offering him a small smile as he allowed her inside. "I'm not gettin' in trouble. He's worried about you too, you know." She toed her shoes off and stepped into the kitchen, setting the bag down on the counter before she took the opportunity to look him over carefully. "I brought some ice cream."

"Butter pecan?" He asked hopefully, a slight smile forming despite his otherwise distraught appearance.

The Goth couldn't help but grin. "But of course. What else would I bring for my favorite Italian?"

He sat down at the kitchen table, his hand resting on his belly as he watched her dish up the ice cream, stowing the remaining of the container in the freezer. "Why don't you go take that suit off, T? You'll never get the wrinkles out of it."

"Isn't that what the dry-cleaner's for?" He joked half-heartedly, before he dropped his head into his hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you so late."

"Don't be dumb. You needed a friend, so here I am." Handing her friend a bowl of ice cream, Abby sank down into the chair beside him, frowning slightly when she sensed his hesitation. "You know, we don't have to talk if you don't want to. I know that sometimes Gibbs just wants to know that someone's there when things get hinky. In case he does decide to talk."

"I find it hard to believe that Gibbs ever has 'hinky' moments."

She smiled, finishing her small bowl of ice cream. "He does, but don't tell him I told you."

"No… of course not." He pushed the melting dessert around in his bowl, avoiding eye contact with the younger woman.

"Tony… hey."

Looking up, he forced a smile for the raven-haired woman. "Yeah?"

Abby frowned, running her hand over his arm gently before nudging him with her shoulder. "C'mon. Let's get you into bed. You need some rest." Standing up, she picked up the bowls and deposited them in the sink before she returned to her friend's side, tugging him out of the chair.

Tony didn't protest as he allowed her to lead him down the hallway before she sat him down on the edge of his bed. Pressing a kiss to his soft hair, she pulled away and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of pajamas. He felt as if he was in some sort of trance that he couldn't quite shake as she dressed him, lying him down against the pillows before she spoke again. "You get some rest, okay? I'll be out in the living room if you need anything," she reassured him, running her hand through his hair quickly before she stood, turning to head out of the bedroom.

She'd just reached the door when the sound of his voice stopped her.

"Abby?"

Turning back to him, she offered him a smile. "What's up, hon?"

"Could you… stay? I mean, I don't… wanna make you uncomfortable or anything, I just…"

"Don't wanna be alone?" She guessed. "I understand. Let me go and call J, then I'll be right back, okay?" Offering him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, she stepped out of the bedroom, pulling the door closed behind her.

Peeking into Josh's room, she checked to make sure that the little boy was still fast asleep before she made her way into the living room, dialing her lover's phone number.

"How's he doing?" Gibbs asked by way of greeting after the first ring.

Releasing a quiet sigh, Abby sank down onto the couch, rubbing her forehead as she thought about the question. "Not so good, J. Don't think he's gonna make it in tomorrow. He's absolutely exhausted and I can't imagine he's going to get much sleep tonight."

"Alright. You hanging out there with him tonight?"

"Yeah. He doesn't… wanna be alone," she sighed.

"Good. Keep me updated, huh?"

"I will… I was actually… do you think it'd be okay if I took the day off tomorrow? I just… I don't like the idea of him being alone right now. And Josh is—"

"You finished?"

"Well I wasn't," she smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Take the day off. We'll manage. And Abs?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of him."

"I'm gonna try," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'll call you in the morning, let you know how things are. Love you, J."

"Love you too. Get some sleep," he ordered.

Disconnecting the line, Abby glanced back at the bedroom before she dropped her phone into her skull bag and made her way back to Tony. She found him laying down on the bed, his eyes squeezed shut, though she knew he wasn't asleep. Rounding the bed, she slipped under the covers beside him, pressing herself against his back as she wrapped an arm around his waist, resting her hand against his belly.

"Everything's gonna be okay, T," she promised. "He's gonna come around. You know that. He loves you."

"I wanna believe that," he said, his voice slightly hoarse. "But I just… don't know if I can anymore, Abs."

Closing her eyes against the tears she felt forming, she took a deep breath, tightening her grip on him as she rested her forehead against his back. "Everything's gonna be okay," she repeated before she said a silent prayer, hoping against all hope that she was right.

::::::

"Daddy!"

Abby's eyes snapped open at the sound of the little boy's tired voice just outside the bedroom door. Climbing out of the unfamiliar bed, she glanced over at Tony, pleased to find him still asleep before she moved toward the door, pulling it open.

"Hey Joshy," she greeted, holding her arms open for him. "C'mere."

"Where Daddy?" He asked, allowing her to lift him up.

"Daddy's… not feelin' very good this morning, buddy. Let's let him sleep a little longer, okay?"

The little boy frowned, peeking over Abby's shoulder into the bedroom, the frown darkening when he didn't spot his other father.

"Daddy?" He asked again, squirming in Abby's arms. "I wan' daddy!"

"Baby, daddy's asleep," she said again, moving from the room before she pulled the door closed behind him. "I told you he doesn't—"

"P'obie," he frowned.

"Probie?" She asked, unable to hide the sad smile on her face. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Wan' daddy," he sniffled, wrapping his arms around Abby's neck as he lowered his head to her shoulder. "Daddy!"

"Shhh," Abby soothed, pressing a kiss to the little boy's cheek. "Daddy had to go to work."

"I see later?"

The woman hesitated as she carried Josh into the kitchen, sitting him down on the counter while she pulled the cabinets open, glancing at the contents inside. She wasn't exactly sure what to tell him regarding McGee, so instead, she turned to him, offering him a bright smile.

"You know what I think we should do?"

"Wha'?"

"I think we should make breakfast in bed for your daddy. I bet that'll make him feel better, huh?"

"I help?"

"Of course, little man. What should we make for him?"

"Pa'cakes?"

"Great idea, J," she said, dropping a kiss to the top of his head before she grabbed the pancake mix from the cabinet.

It took a little longer than usual to make the pancakes, as Josh was more of a hindrance than a help, but the task had successfully distracted the little boy.

"These look yummy, Josh," the Goth gushed as she lifted him from the counter, setting him down gently on the floor. "Let me just fix some drinks and we'll go wake your daddy up."

"I have choc'late milk?"

Pulling the refrigerator door open, Abby glanced over the contents before she grabbed the milk and the chocolate syrup, offering the toddler a bright smile. "You're in luck. Just don't tell on Auntie Abby," she warned, as she turned back to the counter, grabbing two glasses and a cup for Josh before she mixed their drinks up.

Handing the little boy his cup, she loaded everything else up onto the breakfast tray before the pair made their way to the bedroom, Abby shushing Josh as they drew nearer.

"You wanna go wake your daddy up?"

"I wake up," he said with a nod before he took a drink of his milk.

"Alright. But remember, you have to be careful, okay? No jumping on him. You don't wanna hurt him."

"I no hurt," he agreed, reaching for the door knob before he pushed the door open.

The Goth watched with a smile as the little boy made his way into the bedroom and over to the bed, setting his cup on his father's nightstand. "Daddy?" He whispered, cupping the Italian's face in his chubby hands. "Daddy, wake up."

Tony's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light shining through the windows before he recognized his son's voice. "Hey, J. What's goin' on?"

"Tee Abby help do pa'cakes!" He answered excitedly, clapping his hands together before he reached up.

He pushed himself up against the pillows and rubbed a hand over his face quickly before he lifted his son into his arms, cradling him against his chest in a hug. "Abby, you didn't have to make breakfast. I coulda done it."

"Nonsense. You were tired and needed your sleep," she smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed beside him, placing the tray in the center. "Pancakes and chocolate milk. Eat up."

The older man cocked an eyebrow at her for a moment before he leaned over, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you," he whispered, glancing down at the toddler sitting between them. "Has he--?"

"Yeah," she responded, cutting him off quickly. "At work."

Nodding, Tony handed Josh his plate of pancakes and smiled. "There you go, little man. Eat up, then we'll have a bath, okay?"

"We go Nana's?"

"Not today, buddy. Daddy's not feelin' good so I'm gonna stay home with you okay?"

"Yay!" He squealed, crushing himself against his father's side. "Daddy day!"

Despite his current situation, Tony couldn't help but smile at his little boy's enthusiasm. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the top of Josh's head before he pulled away slightly, reaching for his chocolate milk. "Guess I better call and check in with the bossman, huh?" He sighed, glancing over at Abby as he sipped his milk slowly.

"All taken care of. I told him last night that you wouldn't be in today."

"I can't thank you enough for comin' over last night, Abs. I'm just sorry—"

"Stop apologizing, Tony. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for," she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek as she settled back against the pillows, grinning down at Josh as he pulled his pancake into pieces.

They ate quietly, though the two adults couldn't help but laugh at the mess that Josh made.

"Oh yeah, Tony. He's definitely all you," the Goth giggled as she picked up the discarded pancakes littering the comforter.

"What can I say? I apparently have strong genes," the Italian smirked as he finished up his own breakfast before he leaned back against the pillows, forcing himself to keep from glancing at McGee's side of the bed.

"Daddy?" Josh asked, settling himself in beside the older man.

"What's up buddy?"

"I can see daddy?" He asked, poking his little fingers into his mouth.

Abby watched, her chest aching as Tony tensed beside the child, his green eyes flashing with pain for just a split second.

"I'll be right back, sweetie," she said, wanting to give the pair a moment alone. Collecting the dishes, she loaded the tray back up again before she slipped out of the room.

"I can see daddy?" Josh asked again.

"Daddy is…" Tony hesitated, running a hand over his face tiredly before he forced a smile for his son's sake. "Daddy's working a big case right now, bud. It's probably going to be a few days before you can see him again."

"'Kay," Josh said, nodding his head in understanding as he snuggled closer to his father's side.

Pausing outside the bedroom door, Abby swallowed hard, closing her eyes against the tears. She'd heard the way her friend's voice had cracked just slightly at the mention of his former lover, had seen the way his face had fallen after lying to the little boy currently snuggled against his side.

"Oh Tony," she sniffled as she made her way into the kitchen, depositing the dirty dishes into the sink. "What the hell have I done to your family?"

She lingered for a moment longer before she reached up, swiping at the tears that slid down her cheeks before she made her way back into the bedroom, unsurprised to find Josh curled up next to his father, fast asleep.

"Tony?" She said hesitantly, pausing in the doorway of the bedroom.

He didn't look up from his place on the bed and from a distance, she could see him trembling slightly. "I don't like lying to him," he said, his voice hoarse. "I'm so… I'm so angry with him, Abby, for putting me in this position."

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again as she crossed the room, sinking down onto the mattress beside him before she pulled him into her arms, holding him against her.

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I never… never thought that asking you to do this for me would ruin—"

"Stop," he said, pulling away and discreetly swiping at his cheeks. "I'm not putting the blame on you for any of this and I don't want you to do that either."

"How could you not? I never should have asked—"

"Stop," he said again, more firmly this time. "Not going to lie here, Abs. It'd be easy to blame you, to say that all of this is your fault, but it wouldn't be fair. I'm the one who agreed to do it for you without talking it over with him first. I didn't… he told me that he didn't want me to but I did it anyway. And I thought we'd worked all of that out, but I should have known better."

"Tony—"

"But I'm not even going to take the blame for all of it," he said, glancing down at his son with a sad smile. "I'm not the one who walked out. I could… could understand him punishin' me, but what the hell did Josh ever do to deserve this shit?"

She said nothing as she pulled him into her arms again, running her fingers through his hair as she held him. Despite the fact that he assured her that he didn't blame her for the dissolution of the only family he'd ever have, she couldn't quite help but blame herself.

::::::

McGee looked up as the elevator bell sounded, watching as his ex-lover stepped off, looked tired and defeated despite his attempts to hide it with his neatly pressed designer suit.

"Morning, Tony," he greeted, his chest aching when the older man paid him no attention, sitting down at his desk and pulling out the cold-case files he'd been working on over the last week. "I… uh… I got you a burrito. It's in the bag…"

Tony didn't even look up at him as he picked up the small brown bag and dropped it into the trash can, trying his best to not acknowledge his partner.

"T…" He whispered, scooting his chair closer to the Italian's desk. "Can we go somewhere to ta—"

"No," he said, efficiently cutting McGee off before he pushed himself from the desk chair and headed back to the elevator without another word.

"Fuck," the younger man cursed, watching as Tony retreated, his shoulders slumped.

It took every ounce of strength that Tony had to hold himself together as he made his way back to the elevator. He could feel McGee's eyes on his back as he pressed the button, though he forced himself to keep from turning back and giving him the satisfaction of knowing that he'd gotten to him.

Closing his eyes, he released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding until the sound of the door to the stairwell opening caught his attention.

"Ah, good morning, Agent DiNozzo," Eric greeted, a malicious smile on his as he took in the older man's appearance before he dropped his voice to almost a whisper. "Y'know… there's nothing like a brisk walk up the stairs to help stay in shape. You should really try it sometime," he smirked.

Clenching his teeth, Tony said nothing as the elevator doors opened. Stepping on, he turned around and pressed the button for the lab, forcing himself to stare straight ahead and ignore Eric's smirking face.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Eric shook his head before he turned back to the bullpen, humming quietly as he made his way to the far end. "Mornin' Timmy," he greeted, leaning against the agent's desk as he took in the distraught look on his face. "What's the matter?"

Glancing up at the younger man, McGee was quiet for a moment before he forced a strained smile. "Nothing. I'm fine," he said, allowing his gaze to return to the open file on his desk.

He found himself silently wishing that he'd called his lover over the weekend like he'd wanted to. He was fortunate that his sister hadn't asked too many questions when he had showed up in the middle of the night and that she had allowed him to work through whatever he was going through without distraction. The younger man had been concerned when his lover hadn't shown up for work the morning after their argument, going as far as dialing the number to the apartment they shared.

Abby had answered, her voice cold and distant for the few minutes they spoke, warning the junior agent to give him some space. He hadn't tried to call again, and now, he was wondering if he'd completely ruined his chances at fixing things with his partner.

Glancing towards the elevator again, he contemplated going after Tony until the doors slid open and Gibbs stepped out, effectively ending any such thoughts.

The older agent didn't speak as he crossed the bullpen, and he never even looked at McGee as he grabbed the stack of files from Tony's desk, dropping them unceremoniously onto his.

"Uh… boss?"

"Got Tony workin' on some other stuff, so seeing as you're the second highest rankin' person here, you get his job for the day."

"Uh… um—"

"Problem, McGee?"

"N… no, boss. No problem."

The day passed slowly as the younger man worked on the paperwork assigned to him, barely making a dent in the large stack that still sat on his desk.

He hadn't even been aware that Tony had signing power on the team's case files. It had surprised him, to see how much the Italian did behind the scenes, and without complaint, knowing that it was a part of his job.

McGee glanced up when he noticed Gibbs turning off his lamp, getting ready to leave for the night.

"Not so easy, is it?" The silver-haired man asked, pulling his jacket on.

The Junior agent took a look around the bullpen, surprised when he found that nearly everyone had left, save a few people working the Middle East desks. "Uh...yeah. I mean...no. No, Boss. It isn't."

"Ah," Gibbs said, walking past his desk as he made his way toward the elevator.

He watched as his boss allowed the doors to slide shut behind him, presumably going to Abby's lab to take her home for the night, before pushing away the file he was working on. Resting his elbows on his desk, he dropped his head into his hands and sighed heavily, considering calling Tony.

He shook his head sadly, knowing the Italian probably wouldn't even pick up the phone when he recognized the number. He pulled himself up from his desk and slipped his jacket on before turning off the light on his desk.

*Maybe tomorrow we'll have a chance to talk,* he hoped, his head hanging slightly as he made his way toward the elevator to go to his sister's for another night.


	13. Back to You

**A/N: Okay, I promised you guys that this was all planned out after the last chapter, and here we go! That didn't take so long, huh? As usual, I need to send out a huge thank you to Kelley for all her help with this chapter. I hope you guys read her fics (the ones I recommended in the last chapter) and if you didn't, you should hit the back button, get the link, and go check them out! I promise, they're worth the read! Thank you again to those of you who sent me a review after this last chap! It's because of you that I was able to quit this one done so quickly. Gonna give you a warning: This chapter ends in a cliffhanger but if you guys want this resolved quickly, you know what to do! Remember: Tony loves reviews more than comfy beds and compliments from Gibbs!**

**Back To You**

_Thursday Morning…_

The rest of the week had passed in a similar fashion to Monday: Tony would come into the squad room long enough to check his work email and grab the stack of cold cases left for him by Gibbs before he retreated to some other part of the building. McGee wasn't positive, but he'd be willing to bet a month's pay that his ex-lover had been hiding out in the lab with Abby.

Though he'd been under the impression that Tony wasn't very happy with the Goth after finding out that he was carrying twins, they'd seemingly repaired their once failing friendship after apparently bonding over what a jackass he was.

McGee had managed to harbor a newfound respect for his former lover after having been saddled with his job for the last week, realizing how much the older man did for the team without even being aware of it. He could only imagine the amount of stress that Tony was carrying around on a day to day basis was astounding, not to mention being pregnant with twins that weren't even his own.

He found himself feeling extremely guilty for being so childish about their situation, but what bothered him the most was that he couldn't think of a time where he had put any thought into what kind of stress Tony might have been under given the position he was in.

Sitting back in his desk chair, McGee ran a tired hand over his face and glanced at his clock, his eyes automatically going to the elevator as he realized it was nearly time for Tony to arrive. Forcing his eyes back down to the file in front of him, he took a deep breath, trying desperately to focus on finishing his report from the previous day. He already had a sneaking suspicion that Gibbs was angry with him for what had happened between him and Tony, and he wasn't looking to give the older man any addition reasons to be irritated with him.

The sound of the elevator dinging caught his attention, and before he could stop himself, he glanced up, unsurprised to see Tony stepping out of the metal car.

He opened his mouth to speak as Tony paused at his desk, gathering the appropriate files before Gibbs' voice cut through the bullpen, startling them both as he descended the stairs from MTAC.

"Gonna need you up here today, Tony," the team leader said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Of course, that didn't stop Tony from trying.

"Uh… Boss? I don't… know that that's such a good idea. I mean, I've got—"

"Not a discussion, DiNozzo."

The senior agent looked stricken at the thought of remaining in the bullpen, though he sank down behind his desk dutifully, trying to ignore the uncomfortable pain in his back.

McGee glanced at Tony out of the corner of his eye, frowning at his partner's pale face. He'd been thinking of ways to try and start a conversation with him all week, though each time he'd tried, he'd failed. He knew that Tony was hurting over everything that had happened, but he wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to make amends if his ex-partner wouldn't even look at him.

"Boss," McGee said, clearing his throat as the older man fixed him with an annoyed stare. "Here's my uh… report, from yesterday."

"You mean the one that I expected **yesterday**?" Gibbs asked, his tone curt.

"Yeah. I didn't… I mean, I didn't have time to finish it with the other stuff I had going on, but it's all done now. Just need you to sign off on it," he said as he pushed himself to his feet, coming to a rest in front of his superior's desk.

The older man eyed him for a moment before he snatched the report from his hand, dropping it onto his desk without another word. "I want those statements you were workin' on by 0900," the ex-marine barked, not bothering to look at his junior agent as he allowed his eyes to drift back to the computer screen.

Nodding, McGee released a quiet sigh and returned back to his own desk, pausing for only a split second to glance at Tony as he passed.

"Tony?" He tried, chewing on his lower lip nervously as he waited. When none came, his shoulders slumped dejectedly as he sank down into his desk chair, ignoring the ache in his chest.

The sound of the stairwell door opening caught his attention, and glancing up again, it was all McGee could do to keep from biting back a groan as Eric stepped out onto the third floor, his smile faltering when he spotted Tony at his desk. Leaning back slightly in his chair, McGee closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer that Tony continued to ignore the increasingly obnoxious young agent.

Rounding the corner into the bullpen, Eric forced a bright smile to his face despite his initial irritation at finding Tony in the bullpen. Pretending to drop his bag alongside of the agent's desk and spill the contents, the agent dropped into a crouch, the smile sliding off his face almost immediately.

"I'm disappointed in you, DiNozzo. Here I thought you'd up and quit," he said quietly, peering over the edge of the desk to make sure Gibbs wasn't paying attention.

Clenching his teeth, Tony forced himself to keep his attention on the computer screen, despite the anger building up in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't know why you're bothering to hang around, Tony. You're useless. To everyone. Isn't it enough to know that Timmy doesn't want you anymore? I mean, I can't blame him. You're disgusting. How long's it been since he even touched you? I'll bet—"

"ENOUGH!"

McGee jumped at the sound of his lover's voice, and turning to look at him, he was surprised to see Tony on his feet, his hands gripping the edge of his desk.

"You already took him from me. You might as well have this too," he spat at the agent, grabbing his bag from beside the desk.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs growled, his blue eyes angry and dangerous.

"I'm done, Gibbs," was the only reply he received before Tony pushed past the crouched agent, his shoulders trembling as he made his way to the elevator.

Pushing himself to his feet, Gibbs followed after Tony, ignoring the incredulous look of the young man still on the floor. Holding his hand out, he stopped the elevator doors from closing before he slid in next to Tony, hitting the emergency button to send the elevator to a screeching halt.

"What the hell—"

"With all due respect, save it, boss. I can't do this shit anymore. I want out."

"DiNozzo—"

"I'm going to put in for a transfer but if I'm denied, then I'm leaving. I can't… I don't want… he..."

The sound of Gibbs' hand connecting with the back of Tony's head reverberated through the small space and it was all the older agent could do to keep from laughing at the surprised look on his face.

"You… hit me!"

"Nope. Headslap. Huge difference. However, now that you're thinkin' clearly, there's one thing we need to get straight: You're not goin' anywher."

"Gibbs—"

"Nope, I let you have your say, now you're gonna shut up and listen to me. You are the best young agent I've worked with, Tony. There's not one person in this department I trust to have my six like you do and I'll be damned if I'm lettin' you just walk away because of a brown nosin' little twit who'll be gone in six months anyway."

"It's not just him," the Italian managed, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

"Then McGee's gone too."

"Boss—"

"I mean it, DiNozzo. There's a reason I've kept you around for as long as I have. One day, you're gonna be leadin' this team and there's no way in hell I'm gonna spend the next ten years breakin' another agent in."

The younger man sighed, slumping back against the wall of the elevator, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around himself. "I just don't think I can do this anymore, Gibbs."

"Really? 'Cause I think you're doin' pretty damn good, considerin'. I'm not lettin' you go that easy, Tony."

Inwardly cursing at his inability to control his hormones, Tony turned his face away from his boss, swallowing hard in an attempt to get his emotions in check. "Boss…" he said, cringing at the slight crack in his voice.

"If workin' out of the lab is what you've gotta do, I'm not gonna try to stop you again. But I swear to you, DiNozzo, if I so much as hear there's talk of you puttin' in a transfer request, as soon as you're fit for duty after the birth, you're getting' more than a headslap. I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, boss."

"Good. And Tony?"

"Yeah?

"That little shit tries to get to you again, you just remember this conversation. And I wouldn't even mind doin' the paper work if you had to… assist him to a lower gravitational plane. You got me?"

Despite the ridiculously rocky start to the morning and the uncomfortable spasms in his lower back, Tony couldn't help the shaky smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth as his boss set the elevator back into motion.

----

After settling Tony in down in the lab, with signed instructions for Abby to keep a close eye on him, Gibbs made his way back to the bullpen, absolutely fuming.

He'd meant every word that he'd said to Tony in the elevator. In fact, it was probably a conversation he should have had with the younger man years ago, but he was pissed off over the circumstances that had caused it.

From the moment he'd laid eyes on Eric Thomas, there had been something that had irritated him about the rookie agent. He didn't know what kind of delusional world that the kid lived in because really, did he think he actually had a shot at getting a place on the team after the ridiculous stunts he'd pulled?

If he did, then he was stupider than he looked.

Not even pausing for his usual cup of coffee, Gibbs stepped out of the elevator on the third floor, ignoring McGee and Ziva's curious looks. He didn't stop until he reached the desk at the very end where he found a very smug, very irritating Eric glancing up at him.

"My report from yesterday is already on your desk, sir. I also emailed you a copy."

"Conference room. Now," the older agent managed, barely able to contain his rage at the younger man.

Eric's face faltered as he peered over the divider at McGee and Ziva before he pushed himself to his feet, following after Gibbs. It wasn't missed on Ziva that the young man kept a fair amount of space between them.

"Five bucks says that Gibbs will make him wet himself," Ziva said as the elevator doors slid to a close.

Almost as soon as the elevator doors slid shut, Gibbs flipped the emergency switch before he turned on Eric, his eyes blazing angrily.

"Only gonna tell you this once, Thomas, so I want you to listen and listen good: You're here on Vance's orders, not mine and as soon as my senior agent is fit for active duty again, you're outta here."

"Agent Gibbs, I assure you—"

"Did I give you permission to speak?" The older man barked, barely containing a smirk when the agent jumped, swallowing hard. "Don't know exactly what the hell it is you're tryin' to do here, but so help me God, if you don't knock it the hell off, you won't even be able to get a job scrubbin' toilets in a federal buildin'. You got that?"

"Y-yes s-sir."

Gibbs glared at him for a moment longer before he stepped away from the younger man, flipping the switch again. "Y'know… on second thought… Might have you stick around for a week or so after DiNozzo's cleared."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I'd love to see the two of you go a couple rounds in the gym."

::::::

Abby glanced over at the older man as he sat solemnly at her desk, his head resting in his hands. She had to admit that when Gibbs had brought him downstairs, he hadn't looked very good, but she figured that if something were seriously wrong, her lover would have told her.

Sighing and looking back to her computer screen, she tried to put the negative thoughts she was having out of her mind until she saw the Italian stand up out of the corner of her eye and start heading for the door.

"You alright, T?"

He nodded, swallowing hard against the dull nagging pain in his back. "Just need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay. Anything I can do?"

"Nope, not unless you can make the next four months pass with a snap of your fingers," he teased, offering her a half-smile.

"Can't do that," she smiled. "But I have been working on a time-travel device with Gibbs in the basement."

'I'm sure he's havin' a blast with that." Tony tensed as the pain in his back intensified momentarily. "God, you would think they'd have found something for pregnant people for pain that wouldn't hurt the baby. It's not like it's a small market."

Offering him a sympathetic smile, she watched as he made his way into the bathroom before she turned back to her computer, releasing a quiet sigh.

The sound of the elevator dinging in the hallway caught her attention, though she didn't bother to turn away from her work until she heard McGee's voice, calling her name quietly as he made his way into the lab.

Turning on her heel, she fixed him with a stare before she closed the gap between them, putting her hand up to stop him. "No. This is a jerk-free zone, McGee. Out in the hallway."

"Abby," McGee sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I need to talk to him. Please."

"He's not here right now," she said.

"Please don't do this. Please. I know I screwed up with him but I want to fix it and I can't do that if he's not going to talk to me!"

"What part of 'hes' not here right now' didn't you get?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Then where is he?"

"I'm right here," Tony mumbled as he stepped out of the bathroom, a hand resting on his lower back as he tried to alleviate the pain. "What do you want?"

"Can we… Can we please just talk, T? Please? I don't… I know you don't want to, but I just—"

"You're right. I don't want to," he growled, moving to wrap his arms around his growing stomach self consciously.

Dropping his head to his chest, it was all McGee could do to keep from screaming in frustration. "Tony… Please. Just… give me five minutes."

"He said he didn't want to talk to you," Abby supplied, frowning when Tony winced. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he muttered before he turned his attention back to his ex-lover. "I'm not… saying that I'm never going to talk to you again, because things don't work like that. Not when we have a kid together. But I'm not ready to talk to you now and I don't know when I'm going to be ready, so please. Just… stop. Let me come to you."

"Can I… can I at least see Josh? Please, Tony? It's bad enough being away from you like this but I can't… I have to see him."

For the briefest moment, Tony seriously contemplated telling McGee no. After all, it was the young man's decision to walk out of the apartment a week ago, leaving them both behind, but he made the mistake of looking into McGee's eyes and after seeing the genuine regret, he knew he couldn't deny him.

"It'd… be a big help if you could go pick him up from your mom's after work. You can… have him for a few hours, I guess. Dinner and all that stuff, but I swear to God, McGee, if you're one minute after seven bringing him back, I'm going to castrate you and I mean it."

"Of course. I'll have him back on time, I promise," McGee said, offering his lover a smile. "Thanks, Tony."

"Yeah," he replied offhandedly, watching as the younger man made his way back to the elevator, intent on heading upstairs.

Tony groaned quietly, rubbing his back again before he turned back to Abby. "I think I'm gonna go ask Gibbs if I can take the rest of the day off. My back's really buggin' me."

"You sure everything's okay, T? I mean, if there's anything I can do, just let me know."

"I'll be fine, Abs. Just need some rest," he said, offering her what he hoped was a reassuring smile and a peck on the cheek before he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Gibbs' number.

"Yeah, Gibbs," the older man said into the phone.

"Hey boss. Listen, I uh… finished up three of those files you left for me this morning but I was wondering if I could take off early?"

There was a slight pause. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. Just… I'm havin' some trouble with my back and I—"

"That's fine," Gibbs interrupted. "Fill out a time sheet and drop it on my desk with your reports. I'll sign off on it. Can I expect ya in tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah," Tony assured him. "I just… think I need to go lay down for a bit, you know?"

"Uh huh. But Tony?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"You call if you need anything."

Unable to hide his sigh of relief, Tony snapped the phone closed between his fingers before he turned back to Abby, pecking her cheek again. "Thanks for puttin' up with me down here this week. I know how you get about having people in your space."

"Don't even worry about it," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "You, Tony DiNozzo, are not just 'people'. Besides, you know you're my favorite," she said with a playful wink.

"Well, thanks anyway," he said again before he offered her a slight smile. Making his way into her office, he grabbed the files he'd been working on before he made his way back out. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yep. Call me if you need anything. I think J and I are going out for dinner tonight, so if you need me to bring anything by for you, just let me know."

"I will. Thanks."

Pausing long enough for Abby to wrap him in a hug, Tony made his way out into the hallway, pushing the button on the elevator. He was anxious to get home and into his bed, as the pain in his back was beginning to become unbearable. He'd experienced backaches when he was pregnant with Josh, though they hadn't seemed nearly this bad.

Chalking it up to the simple fact that he was carrying two babies rather than just one, he released another sigh and pressed the button for the third floor, pleased that Gibbs hadn't given him any trouble about taking the afternoon off. As much as he hated taking any time off, it wasn't like he was exactly swamped with work anyway and after the morning that he'd had, he thought he deserved an afternoon spent curled up under the comfortable blankets on his bed.

Stepping off the elevator on the third floor, he made his way over to his desk, forcing himself to ignore the sight of Eric leaning over McGee's desk, trying desperately to engage the his former partner in a conversation.

"Tony?" McGee asked, ignoring Eric as he glanced over to watch the senior agent fill out a time sheet. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," Tony responded, clenching his teeth slightly at the triumphant smile he saw forming on Eric's face out of the corner of his eye. "Need the afternoon off."

"Are you okay?"

"'M fine."

Scribbling his signature onto the bottom of the paper, Tony made his way over to Gibbs' empty desk and dropped the papers, along with his reports onto the cluttered area. Pushing himself up, McGee followed him to the elevator, frowning slightly.

"So um… I'm going to try to sneak out of here early and take Josh to get dinner. Do you… do you wanna come along?"

"No."

"Are you… are you sure? Because I really think that we—"

"Listen, I'm letting you see him because he wants to spend time with you. He misses you, Tim, but that doesn't mean that I'm ready to talk to you about anything," he said, swallowing hard as the elevator doors opened.

"O… okay…" the younger man said, nodding sadly. "I'll umm… I'll call you though, okay? When we're done eating? To see you if you need anything."

"Yeah, okay," he muttered, stepping on the elevator. "Don't forget. Seven. And I mean it."

"I'll see you then. And Tony? Thank you. Really."

Tony said nothing as the elevator doors slid shut.

Releasing a sigh, McGee ran his fingers through his short hair before he turned back to the bullpen, narrowing his eyes when he spotted Eric hunched over the shredder, sliding the papers in quickly.

"What are you doing?" He called, making his way back to the desk where the agent sat, clenching his jaw when he recognized Tony's sloppy handwriting.

"Nothing," Eric responded dismissively.

Glancing over at Gibbs' desk, McGee released a low growl when he realized that Eric had taken the files that Tony had left for their boss. "You have got to be kidding me."

Reaching over in an attempt to stop the agent from destroying any more of Tony's work, McGee growled again when Eric pulled away, his own eyes darkening dangerously.

"Back the fuck up," he spat.

"I should have listened to him! He knew from the very beginning that you were a piece of shit!" McGee snapped, reaching over again to snatch the files from the younger man's hands. He didn't even flinch when Eric pushed himself to his feet.

"He's an idiot and so are you. How the fuck the two of you misfits ended up on the best team in the agency is beyond me. Gibbs'll thank me one day for getting rid of the both of you!"

"You're delusional. You really think Gibbs is going to keep you around? Especially after he finds out what you've been trying to do?"

"He isn't gonna find out," Eric growled in warning, shoving McGee hard.

The slightly older man stumbled backwards before he regained his balance and launched himself at Eric. They both hit the floor hard, but neither seemed to notice as they began fighting, fists flying despite the startled shouts from the other agents on the floor.

"I… ruined everything! Because of you!" McGee shouted, catching Eric hard in eye. He could feel his own mouth bleeding from the punch he'd taken, though it didn't stop him. Nothing stopped him until he felt a pair of strong hands grab him roughly by the arms, pulling him to his feet.

"Enough," Gibbs growled, delivering a headslap to his agent when McGee continued to struggle against him. "Enough!"

Panting heavily, McGee allowed Ziva to pull him back, away from Eric as Gibbs hauled him to his feet as well, giving the younger agent a shove in the direction of the Director's office.

"Your lip is split," the Israeli observed, cupping his chin in her hand as she forced him to focus on her rather than Eric's retreating back. "We need to get you some ice."

"I'm fine!" He spat, trying to pull away from her grasp.

"You came out better than I would have imagined in a fight," she conceded with a nod, ignoring his harsh tone. "But regardless, you still need to see Ducky."

"It'll have to wait," Gibbs growled, turning back to McGee. "Go grab a cool cloth from the bathroom," he ordered. "Vance is gonna wanna see you too, McGee."

McGee said nothing as he allowed Gibbs to lead him out of the bullpen and up the stairs to the director's office. Pushing the door open, the older man sank down into a chair in the waiting area, motioning for his junior agent to do the same.

"Who started it?" The silver-haired agent asked after a moment

"He shoved me, but I threw the first punch," McGee responded miserably, leaning forward to drop his head into his hands. "That's probably exactly what that little asshole wanted."

Gibbs watched as he released a shaky breath before he sat back in the chair, blood still dripping down his chin.

"I screwed up, boss. Big time."

"Nah. Think just about everyone in the department was lookin' for a reason to deck Thomas. Couple people in Norfolk, too. You'll be fine."

"I'm not even talkin' about this. I mean with Tony. I thought… well, I don't know what I thought. He knew that something was up with Eric, and I didn't believe him, but Christ… I don't… I don't know how I'm supposed to fix this."

"It's not somethin' that you're gonna be able to fix over night, but DiNozzo's always had a soft spot for ya. You'll work it out."

McGee snorted, wincing slightly. "We talkin' about the same Tony? I don't think 'soft spot' is the right word. He used to torment the hell out of me. Still does, sometimes."

"That's his way of lettin' you know that he likes you," the older man smirked before he sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Give him some time. He'll come around."

"I hope you're right."

"Mmhmm. And McGee?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Not bad. Guess those extra rounds with Ziva paid off."

::::::

Shifting the car into park, McGee glanced back in the rearview mirror and offered his son a grin. The little boy had been chattering nonstop since he'd picked him up from his mother's house, though the sound had been welcome.

He'd missed his boys like crazy over the course of the last week, and he knew now, after spending a couple hours with the little boy, that he would do whatever it took in order for Tony to forgive him so that he never had to be away from Josh again.

Climbing from the car, he pulled the back door open and unbuckled his son before he lifted him into his arms. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"We go a'morrow 'gain?" Josh asked, poking his little fingers into his mouth as he offered his father a sleepy smile.

"Unfortunately, I've gotta go back to work, buddy," he said, his chest aching at the frown that formed on Josh's face. "But I'm going to see you again in just a couple of days. Maybe next time, we'll see if Daddy will come out to dinner with us too, huh?"

"Daddy go too," Josh decided, lowering his head to McGee's shoulder as he stepped into the building, making his way over to the elevator.

"Have you been good for Daddy?"

"Uh huh. We p'ay and wa'ch I'Age."

"I'm not surprised," McGee responded dryly, pressing a kiss to the top of his son's head.

Stepping off the elevator, McGee carried his son to the apartment, shifting the little boy on his shoulder before he knocked. Though he was positive that the door was unlocked, he didn't think that Tony would appreciate it very much if he just barged in.

"It's open!"

Turning the handle and stepping instead, he set Josh down on the ground and watched as the child took off into the living room, hopping onto the couch next to his father.

"Daddy!" He cried, hugging himself to the Italian's side. "I get sketti! Daddy sayed nex' time you go too, kay?"

"Oh yeah?" Tony asked, plastering a smile on his face for his son's sake. "Why don't you go get your jammies on, okay? It's almost time for bed."

Not needing to be told twice, the little boy hopped down and ran off to his bedroom before the older man released a labored sigh. "Thanks… for bringin' him home, Tim."

"Not a problem. Are you… are you alright?"

He waved the younger man off, closing his eyes against the excruciating pain in his back that had also spread to his abdomen. "I…" He hesitated, sighing again before he gave in. "I don't really… know."

"What's the matter?" He asked, taking a seat on the couch next to his lover, offering the older man his hand. "Anything I can help with?"

"Just… my back is killin' me. Like with Josh, but worse. And it's spreading. My… I think I'm getting' cramps," he managed, gripping McGee's hand when another spasm took over. "Oh God."

"Okay," McGee said, trying desperately to keep himself calm for Tony's sake. "Okay. This is okay. We're gonna get up and go to the hospital, alright? I'll call Abby or Ziva on the way and see if they can pick Josh up and we'll get you checked out. You gonna be able to stand?"

"Yeah," Tony panted, nodding his head once the nearly crippling pain had passed. "I'm… I'm okay… for right now."

"Alright. I'm going to go get Josh and we'll be right back, okay? It's all going to be okay."

Tony said nothing as McGee pushed himself to his feet and made his way down the hallway. He could hear hushed voices as the younger man changed their son before he returned.

"Ready, T?"

Nodding again, Tony moved to push himself to his feet, but before he could, another cry escaped him. "Too… too early."

"You're gonna be alright," McGee said again, rubbing the Italian's back until the pain passed. "It's gonna be okay."

It was nearly ten minutes later when McGee was finally able to get Tony situated in front seat of the car and despite his best attempts at keeping the older man calm, he was beginning to panic. What had started out as a mild back ache earlier in the day had gradually morphed into an excruciating, nagging pain that wouldn't go away.

Strapping Josh into his car seat, McGee hurried around to the driver's side before he slipped in, already dialing Abby's phone number. The Goth had just picked up on the other end of the line when Tony cried out, overcome with another stabbing pain.

"Timmy? What… what's goin' on?"

"It's Tony," the Geek responded, offering his hand to Tony as he shifted the car into drive. "I think… I think he might be goin' into labor."


	14. Forgiveness

**A/N: Now see? You guys didn't have to wait *that* long, did you? :) A huge thank you to my bffl Kelley for her help with this chapter, but an even bigger thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm loving the amount of reviews I'm getting, so much in fact, that I managed to write this entire chapter in one afternoon! This story is actually drawing to a close. I have about five more chapters planned out before I'm finished, but I'm thinking about doing a third fic, so if anyone's interested, I'd like to know so I can make my decision! My mother is having surgery tomorrow, so while I'm hanging out in the waiting room for 5+ hours, I'm gonna try to knock another chapter out, but remember: reviews help me write faster! Also, Tony said to tell you all that reviews are better than pepperonis and mayonnaise!**

**Forgiveness**

Navigating the busy streets of DC, Gibbs glanced over at his girl, his frown darkening as he watched her swipe at the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"I should have known something was wrong," she managed, her voice thick with emotion as she continued glaring out the passenger side window. "He wasn't feeling well today! I should have known. I should have gotten Ducky to check him out!"

"Abs…" Gibbs sighed, reaching over to grasp her hand in his, threading their fingers together. "There's no way anyone could have known what the hell was goin' on. Tony didn't even know."

"I read up on all of this, J," she cried, pulling her hand away. "Before we ever went through with any of it, I read everything I could find! With the all the stress he's been under, I should have known!"

"If you believed every bad thing in one of those damn books, DiNozzo would have had to live in a bubble," the silver-haired agent snorted. "Just because you read about it doesn't make you an expert on the subject. There's no point in blamin' yourself over this, Abby, because you didn't know."

The Goth fell silent save for the quiet sobs that continued to escape her. After receiving the call from McGee, she'd promised herself that she'd stay strong, knowing that Tony would need her once she arrived, but her resolve hadn't lasted long. A million different thoughts were running through her head as Gibbs drove, each more disturbing than the last.

As he pulled up in front of the hospital, she was hit with the most frightening thought of all: should Tony actually be in labor and the doctors were unable to stop it, there was no way her babies were going to survive. It was too early.

Reaching for the door handle, Abby paused at the feeling of her lover's hand on hers, preventing her from exiting the car.

"Abby," Gibbs said quietly, frowning when she tried to pull away from him. "Look at me."

Turning back to him with tear filled eyes, she sniffled, trying to get herself under control. "What, J?"

"You go in there, you keep yourself together," he warned. "And I mean it. You said it yourself, Tony's under enough stress and if you go in there cryin' all over the place, you're only gonna make it worse."

For a moment, she was angry with him. She didn't like the implication that she'd do anything to upset her Italian any further but after a second, she nodded. "I know," she conceded grudgingly.

"Good," he said, offering her a rare smile as he leaned over the console, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Take a minute and get yourself together. I know you're concerned, but right now, Tony's the main focus. Got it?"

Nodding solemnly, Abby took a deep breath, attempting to get her emotions in check. Pulling the sun visor down, she checked her reflection in the mirror, swiping at the unattractive makeup streaks on her cheeks before she turned back to Gibbs. She was positive that Tony would notice the redness around her eyes, but there wasn't much she could do about that.

"I'm okay now," she said, and though her voice was hoarse from crying, Gibbs believed her.

"Alright then. Let's go, huh?"

----

McGee looked up as Abby and Gibbs entered the waiting room, his hand resting reassuringly on the small of her back. Josh was sitting on his lap wearing his Batman pajamas, his finger firmly in his mouth and his blue blanket laced between his fingers.

"A'tie Abby!" he cried, his voice cracking as he reached for her. "Daddy boo-boo!"

"I know, little man," she whispered, lifting the child from his father's arms, allowing him to cling to her. "I know."

Gibbs took a seat next to his junior agent and rested a firm hand on his shoulder. "How's he doin'?"

McGee shook his head, running a hand over his tired face. "I don't know. They took him back as soon as we got here. Wouldn't let me go with him because I had Josh."

The silver-haired man sighed quietly. "Go. I'll keep Josh out here with me. You and Abby go see Tony."

"Boss…"

"No, it's not a discussion." Standing up, he pulled the younger man out of the chair and nudged him toward the door. "No 'Boss' here tonight, Tim."

Offering his agent a rare, reassuring smile, Gibbs made his way over to the corner where Abby was still trying to calm the little boy. He was trembling against her, his breaths coming out in ragged little spurts as he pressed his face against the woman's shoulder.

Glancing up at her lover as he approached, Abby swiped at the tears on her cheeks with her free hand. "He's so upset, J," she sniffled, rubbing Josh's back comfortingly. "He doesn't… he doesn't understand what's going on."

"I'll take him," Gibbs said quietly. "You go back with McGee to see Tony," he instructed, lifting the crying child from his girl's arms.

"I go see Daddy!" Josh cried, reaching for Abby again. "I go see Daddy!"

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," Abby promised, her voice cracking at the sight of the little boy's tears. "I promise."

"I go see Daddy!"

"Go," Gibbs ordered, settling himself down in one of the chairs with the distraught toddler.

Making her way over to McGee, Abby wiped her eyes once more before she forced a smile. "How are you doing?" She asked quietly, her voice trembling just slightly. "J told me what happened today."

"I'm okay," the agent responded quietly. "I'm on suspension for three days, but it was worth it. I can't believe I was ready to throw everything away. I don't… I wouldn't blame him if he never forgave me."

"You know that's not going to happen, Timmy. Tony loves you. Everything's going to work out."

"You really believe that?"

"I do," she promised, leaning over to peck his cheek gently before she wiped the lipstick smudge away with her thumb. "I'm sorry too, you know. I've been… harder on you than I probably should have been, but—"

"No, I get it. You were looking out for Tony. I'm just glad that somebody was," he assured her, offering a half-hearted smile as they made their way down the hallway. They paused long enough at the nurse's station to find out where Tony was being held before heading in that direction.

Pausing just outside the room, McGee turned to Abby, forcing a smile. "You uh… you go on in. I don't know… that he's going to want to see me."

"Timmy, I—"

"Please. I don't want to upset him any more and I just… If he's okay with me comin' in, that's fine, but I don't wanna just barge in there."

Nodding in understanding, Abby pressed a kiss to his cheek once more before she pushed the door open, tears filling her eyes almost immediately at the sight of her friend.

"You think I'd be used to seeing you in a hospital bed by now," she teased, her voice cracking as she made her way over to him.

"It does seem to be a reoccurring problem I have, huh?" He asked, lifting his eyes to meet hers, offering a tired smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Still hurting pretty bad, but they said the pain should be easing up soon," he said, motioning to the chair next to the bed. "Sit."

Dropping into the chair beside him, she reached over, gripping his hand in hers as she looked him over from head to toe slowly, as if trying to assess his condition. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm okay," he assured her, squeezing her hand. "The babies are okay. Apparently, a ridiculous amount of stress can bring on premature labor. Who knew, right?" He snorted, though he cringed at her quiet gasp. "Hey, everything's okay though."

"They were… they were able to stop it though?"

"Oh yeah. No worries. I've still got four incredibly long months left to go," he promised, resting his hand on his swollen belly.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Abby offered him a shaky smile. "You scared the shit out of everyone, T. Josh is an absolute wreck. Apparently, the nurses wouldn't let Timmy bring him back here to see you and he's just so worried."

"Let him know I'm fine," the Italian said, frowning at the thought of his son upset. "And get Gibbs to go uh… talk one of the nurses into getting him back here. If anyone can do it, bossman can," the man snorted, dropping his head back against the pillows when another spasm went through his lower stomach.

"You okay?" Abby asked, not missing the look of pain that crossed his face.

"'M fine. They told me it'd be awhile before they stopped completely," he groaned, closing his eyes until it passed.

Bringing her friend's hand to her lips, she pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his knuckles before she released him, pushing herself to her feet. "I'll go let Josh know you're okay and see what we can do about getting him back here to see you. Anything else you need?"

He hesitated for a moment, biting his lower lip thoughtfully before he nodded. "Yeah. Can you uh… send Tim back? I mean, he's… he hasn't left or anything… has he?"

"He's waiting right outside. He wanted me to make sure it was okay for him to come in first. Want me to send him in?"

"Please."

Nodding, the Goth leaned over, pressing a kiss to her Italian's head before she pulled away, running her fingers through his hair gently. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit. And Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Take it easy on him. He knows he's screwed up and I think he's missing the hell out of you."

"I'll see what I can do," he promised, the faintest hint of a smile on his face as he settled back against the bed, waiting for the younger man.

Glancing back at Tony one last time, Abby made her way back out into the hallway, offering McGee a slight smile. "He wants to see you," she said quietly.

"How is he?"

"He's doing better. Says he is, anyway. You know how he is though. He gets a paper cut and he swears he's going to bleed out, but infect him with the plague and he doesn't open his mouth to complain."

"Did you… did you believe him? About being okay, I mean?"

"I believe that he's really going to be okay," she said, pressing a kiss to her friend's cheek. "Go on in and see him. I'm going to see what we can do about getting Josh back to see him for a few minutes."

"Thanks Abs," he said, releasing a quiet sigh before he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Go, Timmy."

Nodding, the younger man stepped into the room, his hands trembling slightly as he made his way over to the bed.

"H… Hey," he managed.

"Not gonna bite."

"What?"

"I'm not going to bite," Tony said again, eyeing the younger man carefully. "You can come closer."

"Oh… right. I just didn't… well, I don't… I… Uh… how are you?"

"I'm okay. Don't know that I would have been had you not brought Josh back when you did but I'm… okay."

"You scared the hell out of me, Tony," McGee accused, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "And the worst part? Knowing that all this shit was my fault!"

"Timmy, this wasn't—"

"It was! I don't know what the hell I was thinking! I don't know what… what I have to do to fix this, but I swear to God, Tony, if you just… give me a chance to do it, I will. I don't… I don't wanna be away from you and Josh anymore."

Swallowing hard around the lump that had formed in his throat, Tony sat up slightly, reaching for McGee when he stepped closer. Pulling him into his arms, he held him as tight as possible, tears stinging his eyes as he breathed in the scent he'd missed so much over the last week.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," the Italian managed, his voice muffled by McGee's shoulder. "I want you to come home."

McGee's chest ached at the feeling of hot tears seeping through his shirt. Closing his eyes, he held Tony against him, rubbing his back gently. "I'm so sorry, Tony. God, I'm so, so sorry."

Pulling away after what felt like an eternity, Tony swiped discreetly at his eyes before he laid back against the pillows, reaching for McGee's hand. "We still have a lot to work on," the Italian cautioned, his voice slightly hoarse. "But I meant it when I said I wanted you to come home."

The younger man squeezed his hand gently, glancing up when the door opened and their two year old came barreling toward them at full speed.

"Daddy!" He cried, jumping onto McGee's lap and scrambling onto the bed, burrowing himself next to Tony's side under the blankets. "Daddy, me 'fraid!"

"I know you were, buddy. Were you a good boy for Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded from the doorway as he leaned against it. "He's fine. Worried about his dad, though."

The Italian nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around the little boy. "Yeah, I know."

"You tummy feel good now, Daddy?"

"Yeah, a little bit, buddy." Leaning down as best he could, he pressed a kiss into Josh's hair and smiled when the little boy relaxed against him, poking his chubby fingers into his mouth. "He's gonna fall asleep."

"Probably," McGee agreed with a nod. "He's been fightin' it since we got here. I should probably get him home and into bed."

Sensing Tony's hesitation to allow his partner to leave, Gibbs barely suppressed a smile as he pushed himself off from the door frame, stepping farther into the room. "I'll take him with me," he offered. "You can come pick him up when you're released."

"Boss, you don't—"

Gibbs silenced McGee with a glare. "Don't think DiNozzo wants you to leave, McGee. Josh'll be fine with me for the night, right kiddo?"

Glancing up curiously at the older man, Josh pulled away slightly from Tony. "I go wis you, Gi's?"

"Yeah, if ya want."

"And A'tie Abby?"

"I think Abby's gonna stay here with your Daddy tonight."

"J, are you—"

"You're not gonna get any sleep anyway," Gibbs snorted, grinning at Josh when the boy held his arms out for him. Lifting him off the bed, he settled the child against his chest. "We'll be fine."

"If you have any trouble out of him, just call and I can come pick him up," McGee said, pleased that he wouldn't have to leave his lover's side.

"We'll be fine," Gibbs repeated, leaning over to peck his girl on the lips. "You gonna tell them goodnight, Josh?"

"Nigh' nigh'," Josh mumbled, snuggling closer to Gibbs' chest.

"Goodnight, buddy. Love you."

"Love too, daddy."

"I'll walk down with you and give you the car seat," Abby offered, holding her hands out for McGee's car keys. Digging them out of his pocket, he handed them to the Goth before he settled himself in the chair beside the bed again, his fingers still laced with Tony's as Gibbs and Abby made their way out of the room, Josh already fast asleep in their boss' arms.

Releasing a quiet sigh, Tony turned to the younger man, frowning when he noticed the cut on his partner's lip. "Tim…" Reaching out, he turned McGee's head to get a better look at it, cringing slightly when he winced. "What happened?"

"Long story," the junior agent snorted, wincing again when Tony ran his thumb over it gently.

"I didn't even notice it earlier," Tony said, his frown darkening. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," McGee assured him. "Besides, you were a little preoccupied earlier."

"But what happened?"

"Let's just say I finally came to my senses about Eric."

"He did that?! I'll kill that little sonofa—"

"I already took care of it, Tony. We don't have to worry about that little shit anymore. By the time Gibbs and Ziva finished with him this afternoon, he was turning in his resignation to Vance."

"Oh no," Tony said, shaking his head. "You're not skating over this one. I want the full story. And you better not leave any details out!"

----

Stepping into the hospital room, Caf-Pow! in hand, Abby couldn't help but smile at the sight of McGee curled up in the chair next to Tony's bed, snoring softly. It had been a long night and after the kind of week that her boys had, she was surprised that he'd lasted this long.

"Finally gave in, huh?" She asked quietly, making her way over to the other side of the bed, reaching for Tony's hand as she settled into her own chair.

"Yeah," Tony responded, a tired smile on his face as he shifted slightly on the bed. "You should probably try to get some sleep too."

"Nah, I'm good. Gimme a Caf-Pow! or six and I can go for days. Still doing okay?"

"Mmhmm," he said quietly, rubbing his stomach gently. "A little nauseous from the medicine they gave me, but the cramps have stopped, thank God."

"I'm glad," Abby smiled, squeezing his hand as she took a sip of her drink.

"You thought of any names yet?" The Italian asked, stifling a yawn.

"A couple," she responded cryptically, her smile softening slightly. "Still have to run them by J though."

"Bet you're glad they're not boys, huh? Not gonna have to pass on Leroy or Jethro," he snorted.

Giggling quietly to herself, the Goth shook her head, taking another sip of her drink. "That wasn't very nice, Tony. You know he wouldn't make me pass on those awful names. He hates them. Why do you think I…" She trailed off at the slightly dazed look on her friend's face. "T? You okay?"

"I'm not… I…" He searched for the right words before he turned to look at her, his eyes wide. "I forgot how weird that was."

"What?" She asked, sitting on the edge of her chair. "What's goin' on?"

He said nothing as he moved her hand to rest on his belly. A quiet gasp escaped her at the gentle fluttering she felt inside him. "Is that…?"

"'S the first time they've done it."

She could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes as she held her hand there for a moment before she pulled away, sniffling quietly. "S… Sorry. I know you don't like when people touch your belly."

"C'mon, Abby. Of course you can. They're your babies," he reminded her, swallowing hard as soon as the words left his mouth. Over the course of the last five months, he'd had a million different feelings about the children growing inside of him, though this was the first time he realized that when it was all said and done, they weren't his to keep.

It hurt more than he thought it would.

::::::

Stepping into the hospital room, Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Tony, McGee and Abby all passed out in various sleeping positions.

"Daddy s'eepin'?" Josh asked, peering up at Gibbs with a slight frown.

"Yeah, they're still sleepin'. Why don't you go give Auntie Abby a big kiss and wake her up?"

Grinning up at the older man, Josh released his hand and ran around the bed to the chair the Goth was currently sleeping soundly in. "A'tie Abby?" He tried, giggling at the quiet noise that escaped her. "Her is snortin'!"

"Yeah, she snores loud, huh?" Gibbs laughed.

"I do not," Abby mumbled as she sat upright in the chair, groaning as her back cracked loudly. Glancing down at the little boy, she offered him a sleepy smile before she lifted him into her arms, kissing his cheeks. "What are you doin' here so early, you little stinker?"

"I not stink," Josh frowned, giggling again when Abby tickled his sides.

"Sure you do," Tony offered from the bed, forcing his tired eyes open with a smile at the sight of his son.

"Daddy!" Josh squealed, wiggling in Abby's arms as he reached for his father. "I see Daddy!"

"Alright, alright. Hold on," Abby laughed, leaning forward to deposit the little boy onto the bed.

"How ya feelin', Tony?" Gibbs asked, smirking as Josh snuggled up against his father's side.

"Much better today, boss. Hopefully they'll let me go home soon."

"With the way you like to irritate hospital staff? Surprised they haven't kicked you outta here already."

"They tried," McGee muttered, barely stifling a yawn as he sat up in the chair, rubbing a hand over his face. "How was Josh last night?"

"Ah, he was fine. Told ya he would be."

"Were you a good boy for Gibbs?" Tony asked, pressing a kiss to the top of his boy's head.

"I goo'," Josh confirmed with a nod, snuggling even closer. "I miss Daddy."

"I missed you too, buddy."

"What about me?" McGee asked, holding his arms out for Josh, grinning when the toddler scrambled across the bed, practically leaping into his arms.

"Miss too."

Hugging his son tightly, McGee pressed a kiss to the top of his head, unable to stop the grin on his face.

Pushing herself to her feet, Abby made her way over to Gibbs, wrapping her arms around his waist as she pressed a kiss to his lips. "You make out okay with Josh?"

"Mmhmm. How are you? Did you get any sleep?"

"A little," she said, smiling up at him. "I got to feel the babies move last night."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. First time they've moved, apparently."

"They just wanted to reassure their mommy that they're okay," Tony said, offering his Goth a slight smile, ignoring the twinge in his chest.

Turning back to her friend, Abby leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "You're the best, T," she said sincerely, offering him a bright smile.

"That's what they tell me," the Italian responded smugly, relaxing back against the pillows.

The sound of knocking on the doorway caught their attention, and turning back, they spotted the Doctor poking her head into the room.

"Good morning," Doctor Simmons greeted brightly. Though Tony had initially used Abby's doctor while undergoing the initial procedure and subsequent appointment to ensure that it worked, he'd soon switched back over to his own doctor. "How's my favorite patient feeling this morning?"

"Much better," Tony assured her.

"Wonderful. I'm so glad to hear that. I wanna do a quick examination, just to make sure everything's still okay and then as long as there aren't any issues, we'll see about getting you out of here. Sound good?"

"We'll just be outside then, Tony," Abby said, making her way over to McGee to take Josh from him.

Waving the trio off, McGee resumed his place beside Tony's bed, reaching for the older man's hand as Doctor Simmons prepared for the exam. "You okay, T?"

"I'm fine," Tony said with a tight smile as he closed his eyes, releasing a quiet sigh.

The examination didn't take long at all, and before he even knew she was finished, Doctor Simmons was pulling off her rubber gloves with a bright smile. "Okay, Tony. Everything looks good. The babies are doing just fine."

"I get to go home now?"

"Uh huh. There's something I need to discuss with you first though," she warned. "And I'm afraid you're not going to like it."

"I already don't like the sound of this."

"Though we can't be sure, we're pretty sure that the premature labor was brought on by stress. You admitted when you were brought in that things had been really hectic lately and I'm going to be honest with you: that worries me."

"It's all going to be okay now," the Italian said, frowning slightly. "I've worked everything out."

Doctor Simmons nodded, offering an apologetic smile. "I believe you but I'm not still not willing to take a chance. We were able to stop the labor this time with medication, but if this happens again, we may not be so lucky."

"So… what are you saying?"

"I'm recommending bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy."

"You've gotta be kidding me. Please tell me you aren't serious, Doc. That's four more months!"

"I am well aware of that, Tony, but like I said, we can't take chances with this."

"Four months in bed?" He asked miserably.

"At this time, I'm putting you on what's called modified bed rest. You aren't restricted to just your bed, but you're to stay off your feet as much as possible. No standing for long periods at a time. No driving, no heavy lifting. If you aren't in bed, you're to be on the couch or in a recliner resting. I want to see you again in three weeks and depending on how you're doing then, we'll either continued with the modified plan or change you to a more restrictive form."

"Four months?" He asked again.

Reaching over, she patted his leg gently, offering a sympathetic smile. "I know it sucks honey, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I'm going to go get your discharge papers ready, along with a couple sheets on modified bed rest. Like I said, I want to see you in three weeks to check you over again, but if you have any issues before then, you call me right away."

Watching as she walked out, it took every bit of Tony's will power to keep from screaming in frustration. Though he knew that what the doctor was suggesting was for the best, he wasn't thrilled at the idea. He was an active person by nature and the thought of spending the next four months doing nothing more than being a couch potato was less than appealing.

He was positive he was going to go crazy.

With McGee's help, he changed out of the hospital gown and back into his clothes as they waited for Doctor Simmons to return with his discharge papers.

"You decent?" Abby called from the doorway, shifting Josh in her arms.

"Yeah, c'mon in," Tony called, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Stepping into the room, with Gibbs in tow, she offered Tony an apologetic frown. "We heard about the whole bed rest thing. I'm really sorry, Tony."

Waving his hand dismissively, the Italian forced a smile for her benefit before he held his arms out for his son. "Come here, buddy."

Allowing his father to lift him onto the bed, Josh snuggled up against him again, releasing a content sigh. "We go home now?"

"Yep, in just a few minutes, buddy."

"Actually… Gibbs and I wanted to talk to you about that," Abby said, biting her lower lip slightly. "We were wondering if maybe we could take Josh for the afternoon."

"Oh, Abby. You guys don't have to do that."

"No, I know. But I was thinking that it'll give you and Timmy a chance to talk, you know? Without the distraction. We thought we'd take him to the park, get him some dinner and then bring him home a little later."

"Are you sure about that?" McGee asked.

"Absolutely. We'd love to have him for a few hours."

"Would you like that, J? You wanna go play with Auntie Abby and Gibbs?"

"I go p'ay? Boat?"

"Yeah, we can go see the boat again," Gibbs promised with a smirk.

Nodding, Josh turned back to his father. "I go wis A'tie Abby and Gi's," he decided.

"Alright then. I guess we'll see you later," Tony said, pressing a kiss to the top of his son's head before handing him off to McGee to do the same.

It wasn't long after Abby, Gibbs and Josh that a nurse returned with Tony's discharge forms and several sheets on modified bed rest.

It didn't take long for Tony to sign off on the discharge papers and with his instruction sheets in hand, he allowed McGee to help him into the wheel chair, thankful to be free from the confines of the hospital room.

::::::

"Bed or the couch?" McGee asked as he pushed the apartment door open, glad to be back home with his lover.

"Mmm… That depends," Tony responded, groaning quietly as he stretched, cracking his back loudly.

"On what?"

"You gonna lay with me?"

McGee was unable to stop the silly grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "That an invitation?"

"Mmhmm."

"Bed then," McGee decided reaching for his lover's hand as he closed the door and pulled him towards the bedroom. "You need anything before we lay down?"

"I could probably eat."

"Anything in particular you're hungry for?"

"Pepperonis."

"I thought pizza made you nauseous?"

"Not pizza. Just pepperonis. I've been craving them since this morning."

"You don't want anything gross like… ketchup or raspberry jam to go on them, do you?"

"Actually, now that you mention it…"

----

Leaning back against the pillows, Tony released a satisfied sigh as he glanced over at his lover with a sleepy smile. It was all McGee could do to keep from laughing as he turned onto his side, wrapping one arm around his lover's growing belly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"That," he said, nuzzling his neck, "was absolutely disgusting."

"C'mon, you didn't even try it. Pepperonis and mayonnaise is a perfect combination."

"Makes me sick just thinkin' about it," McGee teased, smiling sadly at the feeling of the babies kicking against him. "Is it different this time?"

"A little bit," Tony said with a slight nod. "Feels weird because it's two of them. I can feel it in two different places."

The younger man fell silent for awhile, enjoying the feeling of his lover's body pressed against him. "I missed this, you know."

"What?"

"Laying in bed with you like this," McGee said quietly, closing his eyes as he breathed in Tony's scent. "When I… when I said those things, Tony, I didn't really mean them. I was just… I was angry and I—"

"I don't wanna do this, Tim."

"But I owe you an explanation. And an apology."

"You don't owe me anything. We were both wrong," the Italian said quietly, turning onto his side. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to McGee's, closing his eyes as he savored the feeling before he pulled away slowly. "What happened between us is over with. It's not… It's not something I want to dwell on any more."

It was more than he deserved, McGee decided as he pressed himself closer to Tony, his arms wrapped around the older man as he hid his face against his shoulder. After everything he had put his lover through, he knew that he didn't deserve Tony's forgiveness, not this easily. But as he laid there, pressed against the man he loved more than anything in the world, he knew that no matter what, nothing would come between them again.


	15. Your Arms Feel Like Home

**A/N: Hello, hello! Thank you *so so* much to everyone who reviewed after the last chapter! I'm sorry, this one took me a little bit longer to get out because I've been helping my mom out at home so I haven't had *that* much time to write! This chapter really has no point at all other than giving you guys some fluff after all the drama I've put you through! Be forewarned: there is a smutty scene in the middle, but if that's not your cup of tea, feel free to skip that part! Thank you to my bffl Kelley for her help with this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you've enjoyed the last few! Reviews really do inspire me to write faster! And don't forget: Tony loves reviews more than strawberry syrup covered butter pecan ice cream and potato chips!**

**Your Arms Feel Like Home**

_Three Weeks Later…_

Stepping out of the bathroom, McGee tried to hide the small smile on his lips at the sight of his boys snuggled up in the bed together, catching the end of one of Josh's cartoons while the little boy finished his breakfast.

"You almost done, J?" McGee asked, making his way over to the dresser as he ran his fingers through his damp hair, checking his reflection in the mirror.

"I stay wis Daddy t'day?" The little boy asked, tearing his pancake into small pieces before sticking it in his mouth.

"No, you're gonna go play with Grandma and Auntie Sarah today. Remember?"

"Tim," Tony sighed, flopping back against the pillows with a groan. "Just leave him here."

"Can't do that. You know you aren't supposed to be lifting on him, and how exactly are you supposed to get any rest if you're up runnin' around after him?"

"I've been 'resting' nonstop for the last three weeks! I need something to do! I'm starting to go crazy! Did you know that we missed a spot when we painted this room? Yeah, I didn't either until I was forced to spend twenty four hours a day in here, starin' at the walls! You gotta give me somethin' to do," he pleaded.

"T," the younger man said, sinking down on the mattress beside his sullen lover. "I know you're bored but—"

"Bored doesn't even begin to cover it, McGee. I was _bored_ after the first three hours! This is just cruel and unusual punishment!"

"It's for the best," McGee reminded him, reaching over to rub his belly gently. "You know that."

"Doesn't mean it makes it any easier," the Italian muttered bitterly, swatting his lover's hand away.

"Hey," McGee frowned, leaning over to press a kiss to his lover's cheek. "C'mon, T. Don't do this, huh? I know it sucks being stuck at home and if I could stay home with you, you know I would. But don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"You're right," the Italian conceded after a moment, relaxing against his lover's touch. "You're right. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a freakin' crybaby."

"You're fine," McGee assured him, nuzzling his nose gently as he pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'll tell you what: if we aren't too busy today, I'll talk to Gibbs about takin' half a vacation day. Does that sound good?"

"You mean it?"

"Yep. I'll come home, we'll hang out, watch movies, do whatever you want. Just me and you."

Considering the offer for a moment, Tony nodded before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head. "Okay."

"Okay," McGee repeated, offering his lover a small smile. "But if I'm going to come home, that means you have to relax this morning, okay? You can move out to the couch if you want to, but that's it. Stay off your feet."

"I know, I know," Tony muttered, though McGee didn't miss the slight smile on his face either. "Josh, you be a good boy for your grandmother."

"I good boy," Josh responded with a nod. Finishing up his pancake, he handed the empty plate to McGee before he pressed a kiss to his father's cheek. "Bye bye, Daddy. Bye bye, babies!"

Grinning at his son, Tony relaxed back against the pillows as McGee pushed himself to his feet. "I'll call you and let you know what Gibbs says, huh? You need anything before I go?"

"I think I'm okay," Tony responded, stifling a yawn as he stretched out on the bed.

"Alright. The laptop is all ready to go if you get too bored. I'll leave it on the night stand for you."

"Thank you," the Italian responded, offering Josh a slight smile. "Daddy'll see you later okay, buddy? Have fun with Grandma and Auntie Sarah."

"Bye bye, Daddy!"

Watching as his two boys left the room, Tony turned onto his side, kicking the covers off of his body with a quiet groan. It wasn't even 0630 yet and already, and he was hot.

It was going to be a long day.

::::::

McGee smiled as he walked into the lab and spotted Abby waving goodbye to Tony over the video conferencing software on the computer.

"I'll talk to you later, T. Get some rest, huh? Timmy will have my ass if he finds out I've been keeping you from sleeping."

"Yeah, yeah. Let me deal with him," Tony replied, winking at her. "Talk to you later. Don't work too hard."

"I never do," she responded with a smirk as she disconnected their chat. Turning at the quiet sound of McGee clearing his throat, Abby nearly jumped out of her skin when she finally spotted him. "Timmy! You scared the shit out of me," she accused, punching his shoulder as he walked over to her.

"Sorry," he grinned, pressing a kiss to the Goth's cheek. "How's he doin'?"

She shrugged, taking a sip of the Caf-Pow! he offered her. "Unhappy about bein' stuck in bed, but what else is new? This is Tony we're talking about."

The younger man chuckled. "This is true."

"What are you doin' down here anyway?"

"Just came down to drop off these files before I head out."

"Where you goin' so early?"

"Gibbs is lettin' me use up some of my leave time. Gonna go home and relax with Tony for a bit before my mom and Sarah drop Josh off."

"I'm so glad you guys worked things out," she said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Oh! I almost forgot. Got something I wanted to ask you."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, I talked to Jethro last night, and he said that I had to ask you first. I wanted to know if you and Tony would mind if we took Josh for the weekend. There's a big festival goin' on down in Ocean City and I really think he'd enjoy it."

"You sure you wouldn't mind doing that?"

"Oh, not at all. I mean, I know you guys usually do your own thing with him on the weekends, but with Tony stuck in bed, I thought it might be a good idea to—"

"No, no. It's perfect. That actually works out really well."

"For what?"

"Well, a few weeks ago, before…" He trailed off, biting his lower lip. "Before everything between me and Tony happened, I planned on taking him away for a weekend. Just the two of us, you know? Unfortunately, now that he's been put on bed rest, I'm afraid to leave but I really think that we could use the alone time."

"Aww! A romantic weekend! That's so sweet," she gushed, offering him a bright smile.

McGee rolled his eyes at the woman, but he couldn't help but grin. "I'll have his stuff ready. What time do you think you'll be ready to go?"

"Well, J said somethin' about taking off around five this evening?"

"That's perfect. Can't thank you enough for this, Abs."

Waving him off, she smiled again as he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Go on. Get outta here. Let me know if you guys need anything before we swing by to get Josh."

"Will do. Thanks again!"

----

Unlocking the front door, McGee stepped inside quietly, not wanting to disturb his lover in the event that he was sleeping. He was pretty sure that the heat was going to prevent the older man from doing that, but he wanted to be sure before he made too much noise.

The junior agent was surprised when he didn't see the TV on in the living room, having expected Tony to have migrated to the larger room at some point during the few hours he had been gone.

"Tony?" He called quietly, making his way down the hallway and into the bedroom.

The younger man's eyes widened slightly when he entered the master bedroom to see his lover spread out across the large mattress, the sheets kicked back and hanging onto the floor. His eyes raked over the evenly tanned body lying on the bed, taking in every unclothed inch before swallowing hard.

"Seein' something you like, Timmy?"

"I… uh, well…"

"No?" Tony pushed himself up to a sitting position and reached for the glass of ice water on the night stand, running a hand through his sweat-dampened hair. "Jesus Christ, it's hot."

"Yeah," the younger man agreed, his eyes never leaving Tony's body.

The older man faltered just slightly under the intense gaze. Returning his drink to the nightstand, he leaned over the bed with a groan, pulling the covers over his body with a frown.

"What… what are you doing?" McGee asked, licking his lips as he snapped himself out of his trance.

"You're grossed out."

"What? No I'm not."

"Then why were you staring?" The Italian asked, trying desperately to keep the whine out of his voice. "You think I look disgusting."

Cocking an eyebrow at his lover as he loosened his tie, McGee stepped closer to the bed, pulling the blanket away from Tony's body before he kneeled on the bed beside him. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to his lips before he pulled away, a grin already forming on his face.

"I do not think you're disgusting," he promised. "I was just admirin' the view."

Shivering slightly at his lover's tone, Tony glanced up at him hopefully. "Really?"

"Absolutely. Can't believe you'd even question that," he said, dropping his lips to Tony's neck, nuzzling his chin gently.

Closing his eyes, a quiet moan escaped him before he pressed his hands against McGee's chest, pushing him back slightly. "We… we shouldn't. Josh… he's gonna be home soon."

"Nope. He's goin' with Abby and Gibbs this weekend."

"What? Why?" He asked, a dark frown on his face.

"Because I wanted to be alone with you this weekend," McGee mumbled, pressing his lover back against the pillows. "Lay back, T. Relax. Let me show you how much you turn me on."

Closing his eyes, Tony swallowed hard as the younger man's lips moved down his chest and belly slowly. "Mmm… F… feels so good," he moaned, lifting his hips with a gasp when he felt McGee's tongue teasing his hardening cock.

Laughing quietly, McGee moved back up Tony's body, capturing his lips again. He pressed himself against his lover, grinning at the gasp that escaped Tony when he felt his erection pressed against his thigh through his jeans. "You feel that, Tony? Hmm? That's all because of you."

"God, Tim…" he whimpered, his fingers clawing at the younger man's shirt. "You need… to lose this."

Not needing to be told twice, McGee quickly unbuttoned his shirt before he tossed it to the floor. Leaning down again, he kissed Tony as the older man fumbled with the button on his pants.

It wasn't long before he was naked, pressing himself against Tony as he teased the older man with his erection. "You… still okay?" McGee asked, panting slightly.

"Better… than okay."

"You have to tell me if I'm hurting you," he commanded, nipping playfully at his lover's neck. "Don't… might be too heavy for you."

"Stop… talking. Need you… inside, now," Tony pleaded, closing his eyes as he threaded his fingers through McGee's short hair.

Reaching for the bottle of lubricant on the table beside the bed, McGee took his time in getting himself ready before he pressed himself against Tony.

The older man cried out beneath him, lifting his hips desperately. "Don't tease me," he whimpered. "Please, please don't tease!"

The feeling of Tony writhing below him was all the incentive McGee needed. Lowering his mouth to Tony's neck, he bit down on the sweet flesh as he pushed himself into him, crying out at how good it felt to be buried inside.

"Oh fuck," he moaned.

It had been awhile since they'd been intimate with each other but they fell into an easy rhythm. He could feel Tony slip his hand between them, gripping his rock hard cock as he stroked himself in time with the thrusts, his breaths coming out in short little gasps.

"I'm not gonna… oh fuck, Timmy."

"Let it go," the younger agent commanded, burying himself in side of his lover. "Almost there, T. Let it go."

Lifting his hips as he thrusted into his hand, Tony cried out as he exploded all over McGee's stomach. The feeling of his lover convulsing beneath him was all McGee needed to send him over the edge and with one final thrust, he lost it inside of the older man.

Despite the urge to remain inside of him, McGee rolled over, collapsing on the mattress beside him, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was…"

"There are no words," Tony agreed, closing his eyes as he swallowed hard.

"You okay?"

"Never been better," Tony promised, rolling onto his side to press himself against his lover. Releasing a shaky breath, the older man closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose against McGee's shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you too, T. You sure you're okay?"

"Mmhmm. Gotta admit, that didn't make the heat any more bearable," he snickered. "Might have made it a little worse, but it was totally worth it."

"I got somethin' that might help cool you down," McGee grinned, pecking Tony's lips before he pulled away. "Stopped by the store and got some more ice cream for you. You want some?"

"The butter pecan?"

"Yep. Got a new bottle of the strawberry syrup too."

"Oh God, that sounds heavenly," the older man moaned, rolling onto his back.

"Need anything else while I'm up?" McGee asked as he climbed from the bed, grabbing his discarded boxers from the floor.

"Can you see if we have any potato chips left?"

"Potato chips and ice cream?"

"Hey, don't judge. Makes a good combination," the Italian defended.

"I'll take your word for it," McGee snorted as he made his way out of the bedroom.

Pushing himself up, Tony rolled over and grabbed his own underwear, tugging them on before he collapsed back against his pillows, completely exhausted.

McGee returned a few minutes later, a large bowl of ice cream in hand, the bag of chips tucked beneath his arm. Handing the bowl to his lover, he settled himself beside Tony, snickering quietly as the older man opened the bag of chips and immediately started crushing them over his ice cream.

"That's disgusting."

"It's delicious," Tony corrected, taking a large bite. "You should try it."

"No way."

"Please? For me?"

Eyeing Tony wearily, McGee released a quiet sigh and opened his mouth accepting the spoonful that the Italian offered him. "That's actually not too bad," McGee conceded after a moment, grinning when Tony fed him another bite.

Releasing a quiet sigh, McGee turned on his side, pressing himself against Tony as the older man continued to eat his snack.

"Want another bite?"

"Sure," McGee smiled, pressing a kiss to Tony' shoulder before he opened his mouth to accept another bite. "Y'know… didn't you think that was a bit weird?"

"What? My ice cream?"

"No. I mean, yeah, that's weird, but I'm talking about the sex."

Cocking an eyebrow at McGee, Tony elbowed him gently. "No! Why would that be weird?"

"Don't get me wrong! It was good! Better than good, actually! But it was just… wasn't it weird knowing we were having sex while you have Gibbs' babies inside of you?" McGee asked, moving to rest his hand on Tony's swollen belly.

"Never really thought about it before. I guess it's a little weird, but I can't really bring myself to care. You know how I am when I'm pregnant… I'm practically insatiable."

"In more ways than one," McGee teased, taking his lover's empty bowl from his hands. Leaning over, he placed it on the nightstand before he settled in against Tony once more. "You should probably get some rest. I'm pretty sure I've tired you out."

"Somethin' like that," Tony smirked, pressing a kiss to McGee's lips before he sank back down on his mattress, releasing a quiet sigh as he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overcome him.

----

McGee woke up a few hours later, his stomach turning uncomfortably as he shifted onto his back. Running a hand over his face, he sat up carefully, trying not to jostle himself too much.

"Tim?" Tony asked, opening his eyes sleepily. "You okay?"

"Ugh. I don't know. I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have eaten whatever that concoction was that you fed me."

The Italian shrugged before he sat up and wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulder. "Yeah, you're probably right. But… you did say it was good," he grinned, pressing a kiss to his temple before he climbed out of the bed carefully. "I'm going to go get you some ginger ale and a trashcan. Be right back."

"Tony…"

"No arguing. I'll be right back."

The younger man sighed heavily as he sank back against the pillows and waited for the senior agent to come back into the bedroom.

He returned a few minutes later, carrying the soda, trashcan and a plate of saltines for his lover.

"Here you go," the older man grinned, handing him the drink and crackers before placing the trashcan beside the bed. "Still feelin' sick?"

McGee sighed. "A little."

"I've got a surprise for you," Tony said, offering his partner a cheeky grin. "It came in the mail yesterday."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" He asked, taking a bite of one of the crackers.

"You'll see," he teased, making his way over to the DVD player and turning it on before he slipped a disc inside. "I hope you like it."

The DVD started playing almost as soon as the Italian climbed back on the bed. Eyeing his lover warily, McGee settled in beside the older man, dropping his head to his shoulder. "You're not gonna make me watch… James Bond or that dumb Death Race movie again, are you?"

"Your lack of faith in me is astounding," Tony muttered dryly, though he dropped his head to press a kiss to his lover's lips.

Shifting closer to Tony, McGee groaned quietly as his stomach turned again. "Never eatin' anything you offer me again," he muttered, rubbing his stomach in an attempt to settle it.

"I'm sorry," the Italian frowned, wrapping an arm around McGee's shoulder as he pulled him closer.

Releasing a quiet sigh, McGee barely stifled a yawn as he tried to focus on the television, though he couldn't help but grin when the title menu started to play. "Star Trek? Really?!"

"Knew you'd like it," Tony grinned.

"How come you ordered this? You wouldn't even go to the movies to see it with me!"

Tony shrugged, kissing his lover again. "Because that whole… situation made me realize that you do a lot more for me than I do for you and it's not right. I'm pretty much a selfish guy by nature, so I can't promise that I'm completely cured when it comes to that, but I promise I'm going to try harder."

"Tony…"

"No arguments," the Italian chided gently before he nudged his partner's side. "You know what you need? Something to take your mind off your stomach."

"Oh yeah? Got any ideas?"

"Mmhmm. Lay down here."

Cocking an eyebrow at him, McGee shifted his body, stopping only when Tony shook his head. "What?"

"Not like that. On your belly."

"Tony," he whined.

"Just do it, huh? Let me take care of you for once."

Frowning darkly, McGee eyed the older man momentarily before he shifted on the bed, laying down on his stomach with a sigh. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you something else to think about," Tony responded, moving to straddle his lover's hips. "Comfortable? Can you see your movie okay?"

"'M fine. Tony, you don't—"

"Shut up and enjoy it Probie," he smirked, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to his lover's bare shoulder blade before he started to massage him. "You'll have to let me know if I get too heavy for you."

Closing his eyes, McGee moaned quietly as his partner started to massage his shoulders. He could feel himself melting under Tony's touch.

It was all he could do to stay awake, though after awhile, he reached back, patting his lover's leg gently. "Up," he grunted, barely suppressing a smile. "You're gettin' heavy."

Tony swatted him playfully before he climbed off, settling back against the pillows. He couldn't help but grin when McGee shifted on the bed again, snuggling up against his side, wrapping an arm around his growing waist. "You're the best, T."

"I know," the Italian grinned, dropping his head to claim his partner's lips. "Feeling better?"

"Much," McGee responded with a nod, dropping his head to Tony's chest as he traced patterns absently on the older man's large belly.

Covering McGee's hand with his own, Tony nuzzled the top of his head, pulling him even closer as he focused on the movie playing on the TV. "Y'know… Kinda wish I hadn't turned you down when you wanted to see this in the theater. Can you imagine how awesome it was on a huge screen?"

Laughing quietly, McGee stifled a yawn as he closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of his lover's arms around him.


	16. How Can This Happen to Me

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update! I'm not so sure why I had such a hard time with this chapter! After getting a not so nice review after the last one, it definitely put a damper on my writing spirit, but hopefully, these next few chapters will come easily. I don't know how I feel about this one but my Kelley (who has been such a huge help to me) assures me that she loves it, so I'm curious to know what you guys think! LOL There's a bit of a cliffhanger at the end, but don't forget: those get resolved quickly when you guys review ;) And remember, Tony loves reviews more than the twins and Superman costumes! **

**How Can This Happen To Me?**

**A Couple Months Later...**

McGee groaned quietly, stretching his arms above his head as he entered the bedroom he shared with his lover. Pulling his shirt up over his head, he tossed it into the hamper, smiling when Tony looked over at him.

"Josh go down okay?"

"Always," the younger man grinned, stripping his pants off before he climbed into the bed. "How're you feelin'?"

The Italian shrugged, shifting slightly against his pillows. "I'm alright. Tired of layin' in bed all day, but there's really nothin' else for me to do at this point. Can't even get up to go to the bathroom without help," he muttered, releasing a quiet sigh. "They've been kickin' quite a bit though. You uh… you wanna feel?"

McGee offered his lover a sad smile, leaning over to peck his lips gently. "Probably best if I don't. Don't wanna get too attached, y'know."

"Yeah, you're right. I mean…" he stopped, looking down at his expanding belly as his hand rested there absently. "I mean… they're not ours, right?"

The younger man looked over at him curiously. He had to admit that he'd been worried about Tony becoming attached to the twins, but he also figured that the older man knew better, so he had put it out of his mind. But now, looking at his lover, at the sad look he had on his face as the twins moved inside of him, he knew that he should have said something earlier.

"Tony…"

"Don't, Tim. I… I know, okay? I know."

"No one expects you to feel nothing, T. I mean, they're growing and moving inside of you. I… I know I wouldn't be able to handle it."

He looked away, fighting the tears he felt pricking the backs of his eyes. "What am I supposed to do, Tim? How do I handle the next two months knowing that when this is over, I have to give them away?"

Moving closer to the older man, he pulled him down against his chest, holding him close. "It's okay. You know, you should talk to Abby. Maybe—"

"What am I supposed to say?" He interrupted, choking back a sob that threatened to spill over. "It's not like I can just ask her to keep them! This is exactly why she asked me to do this for her instead of goin' through an agency! She trusted me, Timmy, and I've fucked it all up!"

The younger man said nothing as he held him, closing his eyes as he released a sigh.

"I shouldn't… shouldn't have done this. I thought that I would be okay because I didn't… I didn't even want any more kids but now…now I don't know."

"You don't have that much longer to go," he said quietly, running his fingers through his lover's hair in an attempt to calm him. "When this is all over and you've had time to heal from it, we'll try again."

"And what… what if I can't? I'm not gettin' any younger. I never should have told you 'no' when you asked the first time."

"C'mon, T. Don't do this to yourself."

"I can't help it!" The older man managed, pulling away from McGee as much as possible.

"Don't shut me out now, Tony. Please don't do this."

"I can't help it," he repeated miserably, dropping his head to his hands.

Sighing again, McGee pushed himself to his knees and wrapped his arms around Tony again, pulling him back against his chest. The Italian was trembling in his arms, though thankfully, he made no move to pull away. "When this is all over, we'll try again," he repeated, pressing feather light kisses to his shoulder.

He could feel Tony slowly relaxing against him, and for that, he was grateful. Running his fingers through his hair, he scratched his scalp gently, grinning when a quiet moan escaped him.

"That's it… just relax, T."

Moving carefully, he helped Tony lay back against the pillows before he scooted closer to him, draping one arm around his round middle. Pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, he released a quiet sigh, nuzzling the older man's cheek gently.

"Everything's going to be okay. I know it might not seem like it now, but it's all going to work out in the end."

"And what if it doesn't?" Tony asked, his voice hitching just slightly.

McGee fell silent as he searched for an answer that would hopefully comfort his lover, though he couldn't find one. Closing his eyes, he pulled Tony closer and settled in beside him, hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

::::::

Folding the last few articles of freshly washed clothing, Abby released a quiet sigh as she made her way over to the beautiful wooden dresser. She'd never realized just how much work went into getting ready for a new baby, let alone two. The nursery had been finished for weeks, but every night, she found herself back in the room, double and triple checking to make sure everything would be ready for when her children came home.

"Hiding out in here again?"

Jumping at the sound of the quiet voice, Abby turned to the doorway, offering her lover a shy smile. "Not hiding."

Gibbs offered her a slight grin as he stepped into the bedroom, making his way over to his girl before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "Gettin' nervous?"

"A little," she conceded, smiling at the feeling of his soft lips against her neck. "Excited. Anxious to meet them."

"They'll be here before you know it."

"Probably too soon for Tony," she said, sighing quietly. "I'm worried about him, J."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He's just… he's been pretty withdrawn lately."

"Can't be easy on him, bein' cooped up in that damn apartment all day."

"He doesn't really seem to mind that. I mean, he's bored, sure, but he's actually handling it better than I thought he would. It's just… I'm afraid of how difficult this is going to be for him when it's over."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"He's attached to them, J. And I think he tries so hard to convince everyone that he's not, but I just… I know Tony."

"What's happened that makes you think that?"

"Little random things. You can tell from the look on his face when one of them kicks or the way he _talks_ to them. Stuff that he did with Josh."

"Doesn't mean he's attached."

"But it's different this time and he might not even realize he's doing it right now, but after they're born…" She trailed off, swallowing hard. "I just don't want to hurt him."

"Abby…"

"Sometimes… Sometimes I wish I'd never asked him to do this."

Wrapping his arms around his girl, he pulled her against his chest, closing his eyes as he held her. He could feel her trembling slightly against him. Releasing a sigh, he leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, praying that she was wrong.

::::::

_A Few Weeks Later…_

Tony couldn't help but smile as he relaxed on the couch, his feet propped up in his lover's lap as the younger man massaged them gently. Glancing down at the floor, he watched as Josh played with his train set, mimicking the sounds as he pushed the cars around the track.

"Havin' fun, buddy?" He asked, stretched his arms over his head with a quiet groan.

The toddler nodded his head vigorously, a wide grin on his face. His shaggy hair went in all directs when he snapped his head toward the door, hearing the loud knocking. "A'ntie Zeebra!" He called, standing up before he bolted for the door.

"Slow down, Speed Racer," McGee laughed, lifting his lover's feet off his lap before setting them back on the couch as he stood.

"Now there's a costume idea."

Glancing back at Tony with a smirk, McGee made his way over to the front door. Unlocking it, he pulled it open ot let Ziva in when Josh attacked her legs. "Oh! Hello, Josh! How is my favorite mousekin today?"

"Munchkin, Ziva. Munchkin," Tony corrected, flashing her a bright grin over the back of the couch.

"Whatever. They are both small, yes?"

The Italian cocked an eyebrow at her. "Yeah… I guess so. Except there's no such thing as a 'mousekin'."

She glared at him playfully, allowing McGee to take her jacket. "Do you want these cookies or not, Tony?"

"You… you wouldn't threaten me like that, would you?! I'm pregnant! With twins!"

"That's the best excuse you can come up with, T?"

He frowned at both the Israeli and his lover, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah, go ahead and pick on me," he teased. "You're apparently Josh's favorite anyway."

"No," the little boy decided, releasing Ziva from his grasp as he sprinted back into the living room, climbing up on the couch between his father's leg. "You fa'borite."

Rolling his eyes playfully at his boys, McGee motioned for Ziva to follow him as he made his way over to the couch, lifting Josh into his arms. "You gonna go help Auntie Ziva make cookies for daddy?"

"Cookie? I have?"

"Of course," Ziva smiled, holding her arms out for the little boy. Grunting playfully when McGee handed him over, she shifted him on her hip, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"I can't thank you enough for comin' over Zee. Of course, I guess this is really your fault to begin with."

"My fault?" Ziva asked, cocking an eyebrow at McGee.

"Uh huh. You're the one who turned him onto those damn chocolate chip pumpkin cookies to begin with. I went to three different grocery stores looking for them and they were all sold out."

"Hey, I'm sitting right here, you know," Tony protested.

Smirking at her partner, Ziva reached over and patted his shoulder gently. "We know. Now you sit there like a good little boy while Josh and I go bake your cookies."

"Anything I can do to help, Zee?"

"Just keep Tony out of the kitchen," she said with a grin as she made her way out of the room.

Sinking back against the pillows with a teasing huff of indignation, Tony glanced up at McGee expectantly. "Looks like it's up to you to entertain while they're off playing Betty Crocker."

"And how exactly am I suppose to do that?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," the Italian smirked, settling his hands behind his head.

Rolling his eyes at his lover, McGee resumed his position on the couch, allowing Tony to rest his feet in his lap. Cocking an eyebrow at the smug smirk on the older man's face, McGee began to massage his feet again, grinning at the quiet moans escaping him.

"See? I knew you'd think of somethin'."

----

"You sure you're not hungry, T?" McGee asked, handing Josh another eggroll. "I got some steamed rice if you don't want something too heavy."

He shook his head, pressing a hand to the small of his back with a quiet groan. "Nah. This back pain is makin' me nauseous. I'll eat later."

Frowning slightly, McGee dropped his take out container onto the coffee table and shifted on the couch, wrapping his arm around Tony's shoulder. "Maybe you should go lay down for awhile."

"You know, I actually think I'm gonna take you up on that. You sure you'll be okay with him?"

"Absolutely," McGee said, dropping a kiss to the older man's lips before he pulled away, pushing himself to his feet. "Zee, can you keep an eye on Josh for a minute?"

"Of course," the Israeli nodded, offering Tony a sympathetic smile. "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks. And thanks for comin' by tonight to make those cookies. You're the best."

"It was no problem," she said, waving him off as she shifted Josh on her lap.

Another quiet groan escaped Tony as McGee pulled him up off the couch carefully and it was all he could do to stand up straight once he was on his feet. He'd been having an increasingly hard time getting around and he couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed at the fact that Ziva had watched him struggle to his feet, though to her credit, she had pretended not to notice.

Wrapping his arm around Tony's waist, McGee helped him into the bedroom carefully. "You sure you're okay?"

"'M fine," he muttered quietly, offering what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Think I've just been sittin' on the couch for too long. I'll be okay after I lay down."

"Are you sure? Because it kind of worries me that you're starting with the back pain when you still have—"

"Tim...don't do this, okay? It's not the same kind of pain. I'm fine. I promise," he said, sinking down on the mattress with a soft moan. "Go back out there and finish dinner. I'm okay."

McGee eyed his lover for a moment, a frown darkening his face though he nodded. As much as he wanted to, he knew Tony hated when he hovered. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to the top of his head before he pulled away, offering a slight smile. "Just yell if you need me."

"I'll be fine," he insisted. "Go on. Bring Josh in so I can see him before you put him down."

Nodding, McGee kissed him again before he turned, heading out of the room. Watching as his lover left, Tony released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding before he laid back against the pillows, a quiet whimper escaping him as his back twinged uncomfortably.

Shifting on the mattress, he tried to find a comfortable position before he finally settled onto his side, a pillow hugged against his chest as he closed his eyes, reminding himself that he only had a few weeks left to go.

::::::

_The Next Morning…_

The shrill ringing of McGee's cell phone sliced through the silent bedroom, startling the younger man awake. Turning onto his side, he grabbed the device from the nightstand, silencing it immediately before he glanced back at Tony, pleased that the sound hadn't woken his lover. The Italian hadn't slept very well the previous night and hadn't drifted off until nearly 0500 hours.

Stifling a yawn, McGee rubbed his eyes to clear his vision before he flipped the phone open, frowning slightly when he saw Gibbs' number on the caller list. Though it wasn't unusual for the team to wake up to a phone call from their boss, the junior agent had been on leave with his lover for the last week and a half.

The last couple of weeks had been harder than usual on Tony, as he was having such a hard time getting up and moving around. Though he was limited in what he was supposed to be doing anyway, it had become a chore to even get out of the bed to go to the bathroom, so as soon as McGee's request for leave time had been approved by the Director, he took it.

Stepping out of the bedroom, McGee pulled the door closed behind him, hoping that his partner would be able to sleep a little bit longer. Dialing his boss' number, he peeked into his son's room, grinning to find the little boy still fast asleep, sprawled out in the same position Tony had been in.

Laughing quietly to himself, he backed out of the room, clearing his throat when Gibbs' voice came on the line.

"Hey Boss. Sorry I missed your call. Everything okay?"

"No," the ex-marine said gruffly. McGee could hear the sound of rustling in the background and he could only assume the older agent gearing up to leave the building.

"What's goin' on?"

"Your replacement quit this mornin'. Got a case in Richmond. Hate to ask, Tim—"

"On it, Boss. Any way you can have Ziva send the address to my phone? I can meet you guys there as soon as I get Josh up and ready to go."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone before Gibbs spoke again. "You sure? I wouldn't have called, but it's a big scene and—"

"I don't mind, Boss. Tony won't either. Besides, I'm sure he's tired of me hovering anyway. Richmond's about an hour and a half away, but it might be closer to two before I can make it."

"Whenever you can is fine," he responded, releasing a sigh. "Thanks, Tim."

Disconnecting the line, McGee glanced down at his phone before he shook his head and made his way back into the bedroom, surprised to find Tony awake.

"Hey," he greeted quietly. "How ya feeling?"

"Tired," Tony responded, stretching out on the bed with a groan. "Who was that?"

"Gibbs," McGee said quietly as he leaned over, running his fingers through Tony's hand with an apologetic grin. "My replacement quit."

"You gotta go."

"Yeah," the younger man responded with a sigh. "Are you going to be okay? I could probably get mom to come watch Josh here if you're concerned about being alone."

"I'll be fine," Tony yawned, rolling onto his back carefully. "Probably not gonna do much but sleep today."

"Back still hurting?"

"Mmhmm."

"Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Don't be dumb," Tony said quietly, pushing the covers down with a sigh. "I'll be fine."

"But you're so close and—"

"Not that close. Still have a few weeks left to go."

"That's what you said last time."

"Didn't know any better last time. The back pain isn't the same. If it changes, I'll call you."

"You promise?"

"I swear. I'll be fine. Now get outta here. You're keepin' me awake," he teased.

McGee rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help but grin as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead. "I'll send Josh's costume to mom's, that way she can have him ready for me when I get off."

"Sounds good," Tony said, stifling a yawn. "Don't forget to send his Superman costume."

"Tony," McGee sighed. "He's Tigger, not Superman."

"He still might change his mind. Send the costume."

Waving him off, Tony turned back onto his side, grunting quietly when the babies gave a particularly painful kick. "No more of that," he muttered to himself, rubbing his belly gently. Shifting just slightly on the bed, he closed his eyes, releasing a quiet sigh as he drifted off to sleep.

::::::

Pulling up behind the sedan, McGee climbed out of the car, sliding his sunglasses into place. He'd taken longer than anticipated after getting Josh up and ready to go, and he only hoped that Gibbs wasn't too angry.

"Good morning, McGee," Ziva greeted as she made her way over to the sedan. "How is Tony feeling today?"

"He's okay," McGee said, grabbing his backpack out of the front seat. "What have we got?"

"A dead sailor in the hotel room," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Gibbs is in the room. Number 106."

"Thanks, Zee." Lifting his bag onto his shoulder, he jogged over to the front of the hotel, swallowing hard as he spotted Gibbs in the hallway talking to one of the uniformed officers.

Pausing momentarily, he glanced back at Ziva before he took a deep breath, pulling the door open.

Gibbs glanced up at the sound of footsteps on the worn carpet, waving McGee over as he sent the uniformed officer away.

"Glad you could make it."

The younger man opened his mouth to respond, to stammer off an apology when he realized that no sarcasm laced the older agent's voice. He sounded genuinely grateful.

"I uh… s… sorry it took me longer than I thought. Josh was a pain to get dressed this mornin'. Think he's gotten used to being home with me and Tony over the last week."

"How's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, handing his younger agent the camera.

"He's… okay," McGee responded, moving to snap photos of the deceased sailor. "Back's bothering him again but I guess that's to be expected."

"Can't thank you enough for comin' out today, Tim," the older man said, keeping his gaze on the crime scene in front of him. "Didn't wanna ask, but I had no other choice."

"I know that, boss. But really, I don't mind. Tony doesn't either."

Gibbs said nothing as he continued his measurements though after a moment, he stopped and headed for the door, pausing only to drop a hand on his junior agent's shoulder. "Soon as we finish up, I'll cut you loose."

Watching as his boss left the room, McGee turned back to the body and released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he continued to contemplate which pod the Team Leader had stepped off of.

::::::

_Later that day…_

Tony woke suddenly to a throbbing pain in his lower back and a painful contraction. "Fuck!" He cried, gripping the edge of the mattress, his jaw tensing as the pain finally began to subside.

When he finally managed to open his eyes, he frowned when he saw that the sun was beginning to set, realizing that he had slept all day. Looking to the nightstand to check the time, he noticed that the alarm clock was off and when he reached to turn the lamp on, he found that it wasn't working either.

Another contraction came over him when he attempted to sit up, and the pain was enough to force him back down against the pillows.

It passed a moment later, leaving him breathless as he climbed from the bed slowly, his heart pounding in his chest. "Shoulda known better than to send him away today," he muttered to himself, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall in an attempt to catch his breath.

The contractions had started about an hour after his partner left, though they hadn't been bad at all. Uncomfortable, of course, but not excruciating. Unfortunately, the last two had been pretty bad and he wasn't sure how far out McGee was.

Swallowing hard, he made his way out of the bedroom slowly, gripping the wall for support as he made his way into the living room in search of his cell phone.

The entire apartment was dark, the only light coming from the open window as the last of the dying sun rays filtered in. As much as he was trying to keep calm, he could feel himself slowly starting to shift into panic mode until he spotted his cell phone laying on the coffee table.

Pushing himself off of the wall, he made his way over to the table, leaning heavily on the chair as he passed. Another contraction almost sent him to his knees, and he was positive that had he not been gripping the chair, he would have hit the floor. He managed to stay upright, attempting to breathe through the pain until it finally passed, though the effort left him winded. His entire body hurt, though the pressure on his lower back was almost excruciating.

Closing his eyes, he released the chair and reached for the cell phone, praying that there was enough of a signal to make a call. Judging by the fact that the power was off in the apartment, he was under the impression that a line was down or a transformer had blown, though he wasn't sure how far the outage extended.

Opening the phone, he gripped the arm of the couch, a scream of frustration escaping him when he realized the phone was dead.

Throwing the phone at the opposite wall, he sank down onto the couch, tears burning behind his eyes as he realized the severity of the situation he'd found himself in. No power meant no elevator and no elevator meant there was no way in hell he was getting downstairs in his current condition. There was nothing he could do now except wait and pray that his lover returned soon.


	17. I Will Make The Darkness Light

**A/N: Okay! I'm so sorry that this chap took me so long to post! I'm going to blame it on the freakin' snow storm that has practically paralyzed my city, plus working daywork. For whatever reason, getting up at 0550 makes me more tired than when I work the midnight shift, so needless to say, I've been a little lazy! Anyway, thank you so much to those of you who reviewed after the last chapter! You guys are the reason I keep going! A huge thank you to my Cali Kelley for all her help with this chapter! You're the best, girly!**

**Now, for a little warning: The end of this chapter is a little angsty, and it might seem like Tony and McGee are destined to be miserable forever, but I swear, I have a plan and everything is going to work out in the end! You just have to believe that! Anyway, don't forget: Tony loves reviews more than painkillers and Superman.  
**

**I Will Make The Darkness Light**

"C'mon," McGee growled, hitting the steering wheel with both hands as another vehicle merged in front of him without warning. He'd been driving for hours and now, being only three blocks from home, it seemed as though everyone in a vehicle was determined to keep him from reaching his lover.

Releasing a cry of frustration as the cop in the intersection brought traffic to a halt, he grabbed his cell phone from the passenger seat, checking for a signal. He'd been trying to reach Tony all afternoon, becoming increasingly worried every time the phone went to voicemail. The blackout that had plagued the DC area hadn't reached them in Richmond, though as soon as news of the power outage reached McGee, he'd taken off for home, panic setting in at the thought of his heavily pregnant lover alone in the apartment with no electricity and no means of communication.

He was just about to start flashing his badge in an effort to get traffic moving again when the cop signaled them forward and it was all he could do to keep from running up on the sidewalk in an effort to pass the slow moving motorists.

"Son of a bitch! Would you people learn to drive!" He cursed, offering an obscene gesture to the elderly woman in the vehicle in front of him just seconds before he swerved onto the shoulder, passing her illegally.

Rounding the corner, he could feel the tension slowly leaving his body as he spotted the older apartment building just up ahead. Maneuvering around the last two people in front of him, he swerved into his parking space beside his Italian's car, practically leaping out as soon as the car had screeched to a halt.

McGee raced up the stairs to their third floor apartment, surprising himself with the fact that he wasn't out of breath. When he reached their door, he could hear his lover's hoarse cries coming from inside, making his blood run cold.

Pushing the door open, he rushed over to where the older man was sitting on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest as he leaned against the couch.

"Tony… oh God, I knew I shouldn't have left," he mumbled, taking his hand and allowing him to squeeze until the contraction passed.

"Don't… be stupid, McGee," Tony managed, trying to catch his breath after the pain subsided. "You couldn't have known."

"But I did. I should've listened to my gut." He shook his head, leaning in to press a kiss to the older man's lips. "How long have they been coming?"

"About…" he groaned, shifting against the couch, trying to stop the throbbing pain in his back. "Maybe an hour after you left? I don't know. It wasn't bad and I fell asleep. Woke up about an hour ago, it's been every ten minutes since."

"Tony, why didn't you call?"

"Phone's dead… Power's out…" The Italian slumped forward, his face contorting in pain as another contraction started.

"It's okay… just breathe through it. I'm right here."

Allowing Tony to grip one hand, McGee reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone out, immediately dialing Gibbs' number. He'd promised the older man that he'd check in after he made contact with Tony and he wasn't surprised when the agent answered after the first ring.

"Everything okay?"

"No," McGee responded, wincing slightly as a hoarse cry tore from Tony's throat. "I've gotta get him to the hospital, boss. Haven't called Abby yet, but I was hoping—"

"I'm on it. She'll meet you there."

"Better tell her to hurry if she plans on making it in time." Snapping the phone closed between his fingers, McGee turned his full attention back to his partner, running his fingers through his sweaty hair in an attempt to soothe him. "Alright, T. Everything's going to be okay."

"I don't wanna do this anymore," he gasped, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can. You're doing just fine. But you know what? We've gotta get up and we've gotta go. You just have a little bit longer and it'll all be over, but I'm going to need your help, okay?"

"O… okay," he responded, nodding weakly.

"Alright." Leaning over, McGee pecked his lips gently before he pushed himself to his feet, holding his hands out for the older man. "I'm gonna pull you up, okay? You ready?"

He nodded again, not trusting his voice. Taking a deep breath, he gripped McGee's hands, another cry escaping him as the younger agent pulled him to his feet. He doubled over, closing his eyes as he willed the pain to subside.

He could feel his partner's hand on his back, rubbing gently as he gripped his upper arm to help him remain upright. "Everything's gonna be okay. It's almost over."

Straightening just slightly, he allowed McGee to drape an arm around his waist, helping to steady him as they made their way to the front door.

Having Josh had been painful, but he couldn't remember it ever being this excruciating. A choked sob escaped him as another contraction started, nearly sending him to his knees. Gripping the doorframe in one hand and McGee's shoulder in the other, he closed his eyes, and tried desperately to remind himself that it would all be worth it in the end.

Or he hoped so, anyway.

::::::

Pulling up in front of the hospital, Abby shifted the car into park, her hands trembling as she pulled the keys out of the ignition. After receiving the phone call from Gibbs, she'd left work in a hurry, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as she navigated the busy streets of DC.

She was a little angry with her lover for not informing her of his decision to call McGee in for help on the case down in Richmond, as she'd been against the idea of Tony being left alone since he'd entered into his sixth month. She'd never been so relieved as when McGee's leave time request had been approved by Vance, allowing her favorite geek to be at home with the older man during the day.

Had she known that Tony was on his own for the day, she would have faked sick or something. Anything to keep from being cooped up in that apartment all by himself.

Taking a deep breath, she reached over to open the car door when she froze, dropping back against the seat as the tears fell down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she struggled to get her emotions under control before she finally opened the door and stepped out, rushing to the emergency room entrance just as raindrops began to fall from the dark sky above.

Stepping in through the double doors, she pulled her jacket tighter around her dress, blushing slightly at the odd looks she received from the nurse at the desk.

"Pippi Longstocking," she said by way of explanation.

"Excuse me?"

"That's who I'm supposed to be. For Halloween. You know, Pippi Longstocking?" She tried again, pointing to the red pigtails she'd wired up to stick in opposite directions. "It's kind of an inside joke. I always wear pigtails anyway, but my boyfriend kind of has a thing for redheads and I didn't want to be too crazy this year because I'm about to become a mother and I don't want my children to look back at my Halloween costumes and be embarrassed and—"

"Can I help you, miss?" She asked impatiently, clicking her long nails on the top of the desk.

"Oh. Right. My friend Tony was brought in here a few minutes ago. Cute guy, Italian, nice smile, great hair. I was hoping you could tell me—"

"Abby!"

Glancing up at the sound of the voice, Abby sighed in relief when she spotted McGee at the other end of the hallway, waving her over.

"Nevermind! Found 'em! Thanks! Bye!"

Turning away from the nurse's station, she lifted her skull bag a little higher on her shoulder as she hurried down the hallway as fast as humanly possible in her heavy black boots. "How is he?" She asked, feeling the tears prickling behind her eyes again.

"Hurting pretty bad," McGee responded, running his fingers through his hair, his face pale. "They said everything looks good though and as soon as Dr. Simmons is here, they're gonna go ahead with the C-section."

"How long did they say that would be?" The Goth asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"They didn't," he said, releasing a shaky breath. "Last they said, she was an hour away at some conference, but with the traffic… it could be awhile."

Closing her eyes, Abby willed away the tears threatening to spill, knowing she had to be at the top of her game for Tony. Losing it in front of him wouldn't do anybody any good; she had to be strong.

"Do you think… could I see him?"

"He's been askin' for you."

"Not because he wants to murder me for talkin' him into this, right? Because—"

"No, and I'm pretty sure you'd be safe anyway. He's not really in any condition to murder anybody right now."

"Right… Okay then… so you don't mind?"

"Not at all. I need to call my mom anyway, make arrangements for Josh for tonight. Take care of him 'til I get back, would ya?"

"Of course," she responded with a nod as she pushed past him, making her way to the room where her friend was being held. The sound of a pained moan reached her ears, the sound making her chest ache uncomfortably. She could remember, quite vividly, how awful having Josh had been for Tony, and the thought of him going through it all over again because of her was enough to bring tears to her eyes again.

Swallowing back the sob that threatened to escape, she forced the most natural smile she could as she stepped into the room.

"Hey, T," she greeted quietly, making her way over to the bed. He didn't look very good; his face was covered in a light sweat, his cheeks red. "How are you feeling?"

"I love you to death, Abs but I'm… I'm convinced that these two are directly related to the devil. I want 'em out now," he moaned, his face contorting into a look of pain as another contraction started. "Oh God."

Gripping his hand, she offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm right here… you're gonna be okay."

It took every ounce of strength he possessed to keep from crushing her fingers in his, and when the contraction finally passed, he fell back against the pillows, feeling completely drained.

She barely managed to keep her tears from falling as she held her friend's hand, wishing that she could do something to help him with his pain. "You're doin' so great, Tonyboy."

He grunted, offering her a tired smile. "I just wish they'd gimme a fan or somethin'. I've gone from bein' in an apartment with no air to a hospital room with no air. I think I'm dying."

Abby chuckled as she reached up and brushed away a tear as it slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry… you should probably be the one crying, not me."

"C'mere," he said, reaching up and brushing his thumb over her cheek. "It's alright, abs."

Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but feel grateful when McGee reentered the room, a large cup of ice chips in his hand.

"Did you talk to your mom?" The Italian asked, silently thanking his lover as he slipped a few ice chips into his mouth. "How's Josh?"

"He's fine. She's gonna keep him tonight, and she said she'd bring him by in the morning."

"Which costume did he go with?"

"Tigger," McGee said, patting his partner on the shoulder comfortingly when he groaned. "Maybe he'll go for Superman next year."

"Tigger… you hear that, Abs? I buy my son a Superman costume and he goes for Tigger… don't give these two a choice."

"I'll keep that in mind," Abby responded, giggling quietly.

"I know you're crushed over that, T, but I have some good news for you if you're interested."

"Depends on your definition of 'good', McGee," the older man responded, eyeing his partner warily.

"Doctor Simmons just checked in. She's only another thirty minutes out. You'll be done before you know it."

"Not soon enough," he groaned, offering Abby a sheepish smile. "Nothin' personal."

"I kinda figured," she responded, leaning over to brush her lips against his forehead gently. "I'm gonna go give J a call, let him know the situation. I'll be out in the waiting room if you need me."

The Italian nodded, though he reached out, gripping her hand when she pulled away. "Abby, listen… I… You should be back there… when they're born, I mean."

"Will they let me? I didn't know if you'd be able to have more than person with you during a C-Section."

"Tim and I already talked it over," he said quietly, glancing over at his partner for confirmation. "They're… they're your babies, you should be there when they're born."

She could feel the lump forming in her throat as a fresh round of tears stung her eyes. She'd been hoping, of course, that she'd be able to see the birth of her children, though she hadn't been able to bring the subject up to her friend.

Though she'd been overbearing in the beginning of the pregnancy, she'd quickly backed off, not wanting to give Tony any additional reasons to regret his decision to carry a child for her, especially after finding out about the twins. It hadn't been easy, not being included in the majority of the doctor's appointments or missing out on the different stages of the pregnancy, though she knew smothering the Italian wouldn't have accomplished anything.

Instead, she'd faded into the background, allowing her friends to handle the surrogate pregnancy in any way that was easiest for them, even if it didn't include her.

"I would… I would like that. A lot."

"Good," Tony said as he sank back against the pillows, closing his eyes momentarily.

"We'll let you know when Dr. Simmons gets here," McGee said quietly, smiling as his partner shifted on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. "Shouldn't be too much longer. You sure you're ready?" He asked playfully.

"More than you'll ever know," the Goth responded, forcing a smile as she backed out of the room slowly, closing the door behind her.

::::::

"I thought… you said she'd be here a half an hour ago?" Tony managed, his face contorting as he felt another contraction starting. He'd been at this for what felt like hours and now, with the contractions progressing rapidly, becoming more painful with every minute that passed, he wasn't sure he was going to last much longer.

"I know, T. There was apparently an accident on the highway, but it shouldn't be much longer."

The older man opened his mouth to retort, though the only sound that escaped him was a strangled cry. His entire body tensed as a particularly painful contraction ripped through him. Gripping the sheets with both hands, he held on for all he was worth until the worst of it finally began to pass, leaving him completely and utterly exhausted.

"That was a bad one," McGee observed, his face turned down in a sympathetic frown as he wiped the sweat off of his lover's forehead.

"Ya think, McGee?" He spat, closing his eyes against the sting of tears. "You have to go find out how much longer," he pleaded, his voice cracking just slightly.

"Okay," the younger man agreed, leaning down to peck his lips gently. "I'm so proud of you, T. You're doing so great. I'll go see if I can get an update on Dr. Simmons' status."

Squeezing Tony's hand reassuringly, McGee turned away and hurried for the door, stopping when the petite doctor rounded the corner, an apologetic smile on her face.

"We're a little early again!" She said by way of greeting. "How's my favorite patient?"

"Not so patient. Was just coming to get an update."

"No need. I'm here now," Dr. Simmons said, brushing past him as she stepped into the room. "Sorry I'm a little late for the party, Tony. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I'm going to die if you don't hurry up and get them out," he moaned.

"I see what you mean," she said to McGee, the faintest hint of a smile on her lips. "I'm going to do a quick examination to make sure we're good to go, then we'll get you prepped and ready. If everything goes right, I think you'll be meeting these little ones before the night is out."

"God, I hope so."

----

Abby took a deep breath as she paced the length of the private waiting room she was in, twisting the remote control to the TV in her hands nervously. She hadn't heard anything from McGee regarding Tony or the babies, and the longer she waited, the more anxious she became.

Stopping under the TV that was hanging in the corner of the room, she glanced up and hit the button the remote a few times, watching absently as the channels changed. Dropping the controller onto the table, she began pacing again, perking up immediately when she heard the familiar voice calling her name.

"Abs?"

"Oh, thank God you're here," she muttered, crossing the room quickly before she threw herself into his arms.

"Any word yet?"

"No," she responded, her voice muffled by his shoulder. "They were still waiting for the doctor and I don't know how much longer it'll be, but he didn't _look_ good, J, and I'm worried about him!"

"I'm sure everything's gonna be fine," he said quietly, rubbing her back gently.

She said nothing as she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, taking comfort in the feeling of the strong arms wrapped around her body.

"I like your costume," he muttered, chuckling quietly when he felt her relax against him. "Raggedy Ann?"

"Pippi Longstocking," she responded, pulling away to glance up at him.

"Ah… Red's a good color on you," he said, tugging on her pigtails gently.

"Don't go getting any ideas," she warned, dropping her head back to his shoulder. "He's gonna hate me when this is all over with."

"He won't."

"You don't know that," she said, her voice barely above a whisper when McGee suddenly entered the room. "Oh God, Timmy! How is he!"

"They're prepping him now. His doctor's waiting for you so you can scrub in."

"Are you sure you don't wanna be with him? I—"

He offered her a reassuring grin. "I don't be silly. I know you'll take good care of him, and besides, they're your babies. You should be in there."

Pulling away from her lover, she wrapped her arms around McGee, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

"Anything for you. You know that. Now go on. You make him wait any longer and he might murder you after all," he teased.

Nodding, she pulled away, turning back to Gibbs.

"Go on," the older man said, nodding to the doorway. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay," she responded, pecking his lips gently before she hurried out of the waiting room.

::::::

"Oh my God… Tony, they're beautiful!" Abby gushed, watching from her friend's side as they cleaned up her daughters. "You can probably see them from—"

"I don't wanna see 'em," he muttered, dropping the Goth's hand. Closing his eyes, he made a feeble attempt at blocking out the sounds of the twins' cries, his chest tightening uncomfortably when it failed.

"What? Why not?"

"I just… I don't want to."

The woman fell silent, mentally cursing herself as she noticed the pained look on her Italian's face. "Oh, Tony…"

"I'm sorry," he managed, swallowing hard. "I just… can't right now."

"Okay," she conceded, leaning over to kiss his forehead gently, forcing a smile.

Turning back to the nurses currently fussing over the twin girls, Dr. Simmons spoke quietly before she turned back to the Goth woman currently trying to comfort her patient. "Abby, I'm going to have the nurses take the babies down to the nursery. I thought you might like to have Agent Gibbs with you when you—"

"Absolutely," Abby responded with a nod, reaching for Tony's hand again.

"Go on, Abs," Tony said quietly. "Go be with your babies."

"Tony, I can't—"

"Go ahead. I'm fine. It's all over now," the Italian said quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Are you sure?"

"Go," Tony repeated.

"I'll send McGee in," she promised, leaning over to peck his forehead again.

"Actually, we'll have a nurse go out to get Tim after I finished getting Tony patched up and moved to another room," Dr. Simmons said, sensing the older man's hesitation. "Congratulations, Abby. They really are beautiful babies."

"Thank you so much for all of your help," Abby said, her eyes filling with tears before she turned back to her friend. "And you… I love you, Anthony DiNozzo. Can't thank you enough for this."

Forcing a smile for the woman's sake, Tony nodded to the door. "Go on. I know you're dying to go hold them."

Watching as she hurried out of the room, Tony closed his eyes again, trying to ignore the stinging of tears as Dr. Simmons continued with her ministrations.

It wasn't long before the doctor finished and as soon as she was done, she pushed herself to her feet, moving around to the head of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he responded, though he didn't even have the energy to force a smile.

She patted his shoulder gently, offering a sympathetic smile. "We'll get you moved to another room in just a minute. You want me to have Tim come in and wait with you?"

Swallowing hard again, Tony shook his head weakly. "I need… to be alone for a minute, I think."

"You take as long as you want, sweetheart. Whenever you're ready, just say the word."

"Thank you… for everything."

Squeezing his shoulder lightly, she released a quiet sigh when she turned away, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

----

It was nearly an hour later when Dr. Simmons made her way into the waiting room, the slightest hint of a frown on her face as she spotted McGee. He was slumped against the far wall, his eyes closed, though she knew he wasn't asleep.

"Tim."

Her voice was quiet though he started immediately, his eyes wide as he pushed himself to his feet. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine."

"Then what the hell took so long? Abby came out here over an hour ago and no one has been out here to tell me anything except he's being moved and—"

"He needed some time."

"What's going on?"

"This wasn't easy on him. He made out wonderfully during the C-Section, but this whole situation is going to be a huge adjustment for him. He needed a chance to deal with that."

"And now?"

"Now I think he's ready to see you."

Swallowing hard, McGee nodded, wiping his hands nervously against his pants. "He's really… okay?"

"I think he will be. It's going to take some time, but he's got a good support system from what I've seen," Dr. Simmons said, offering the agent a reassuring smile.

"And the… the babies?"

"They're perfect. Beautiful children."

Releasing a relieved sigh, McGee followed after Dr. Simmons, anxious to see his lover for himself. He'd had an awful feeling that the birth was going to be difficult on his Italian, though having his suspicions confirmed wasn't easy.

He didn't waste any time getting to Tony's side as he stepped into his lover's recovery room, his eyes immediately filling with tears at the despondent look on the older man's face. "Tony?"

"Hey," he replied quietly, the small smile he gave to his partner not quite reaching his eyes.

"You alright?" McGee asked, watching him carefully. "The doctor said you wanted some time alone."

He nodded, looking everywhere expect at the younger man's blue eyes. "You see the twins?"

"No, not yet. Wanted to see you first."

He hung his head, his fingers playing with the edge of the blanket absently. "I… I couldn't do it, Tim. I couldn't stand to see them."

"And that's okay," McGee responded quietly, reaching over to grasp Tony's hand gently. "No one expected this to be easy for you, T."

"I thought…" he trailed off, swallowing hard. "I thought it would be. I didn't want anymore kids, Timmy. I was the perfect person to do this for her, and now… I couldn't look at them. Even just hearing them cry… We aren't gonna get that again."

"Tony…"

"I asked," he said, unable to look at his lover. "The chances of us doing this again… She told me that... that if we'd consulted her about the surrogacy, she would have advised against it. My age, the fact I'm a male… Probably shouldn't have been able to do it this time either."

McGee said nothing as he squeezed Tony's hand before he sank down into the chair beside the bed.

"I shouldn't have told you 'no'. I'm so sorry, Timmy. God, I'm so sorry."

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, Tony. You hear me? Nothing."

The Italian fell silent, tears stinging his eyes as he turned his head away from the younger man. "I'm… I'm not feelin' so good. Think I'm gonna try to get some rest."

"That's probably a good idea," McGee said quietly, pressing a kiss to his lover's hand.

Shifting ever so slightly on the bed, Tony allowed his eyes to flutter closed, a soft sigh escaping him as he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind.

----

Jerking awake, a quiet gasp escaped Tony as he forced his tired eyes open. His entire body ached and he felt completely and utterly exhausted. Blinking slightly in the dim light, he glanced over, surprised to find Abby at his bedside instead of his lover.

"Hey, momma," he greeted quietly, his voice hoarse.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," she responded, a slight smile on her face. "How ya feelin'?"

"Like I was hit by a truck," he responded, groaning quietly as he shifted on the bed. "Where's Timmy?"

"Your baby boy apparently woke up and freaked out because he wasn't in his cool kid race car bed. Timmy went to go pick him up."

A quiet snort escaped the Italian, though he immediately regretted it when a stabbing pain shot through his stomach.

Abby was on her feet immediately, clasping Tony's hand in hers. "Are you okay?"

"Just remind me not to laugh," he managed, wincing when he shifted again. "Where's Gibbs?"

"Waiting room. I told him to go home and get some rest, but he's not leavin' tonight," she responded. Chewing lightly on her bottom lip, she averted her eyes for a moment as she played with his long fingers. "T, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Mmhmm."

"Are you… Are you really okay?"

Lifting her eyes, she watched as he swallowed hard, his nose twitching slightly as unshed tears began to pool behind his eyes.

"I don't think so," he responded quietly, his voice hitching just slightly. "Are they… are they okay?"

"They're perfect," she said. "I never… I forgot how weird it was holding a newborn, but it just… it feels so right. I've never felt so…" She trailed off at the sight of a single tear sliding down his tanned cheek. "Oh, T."

Climbing onto the bed beside him, the Goth turned on her side, pressing herself against him gently. Still gripping his hand in hers, she linked their fingers, resting their hands on his chest. She could feel him trembling beside her, soft whimpers escaping him as he tried to get his emotions under control.

"Didn't mean… to fall in love with them, Abby. I never… I never thought it would be this hard but I just know if I see them… I don't know… I don't think…"

"Whenever you're ready, Tonyboy," she said quietly, silent tears rolling down her own cheeks.

"I n-need to know you understand… that you aren't… gonna be mad at me if I can't… if I can't be around them for awhile."

"Whatever you need, T," she said after a moment of silence, cursing as her voice wavered slightly. "I'm here for you. J and Timmy are too. You're not alone in this."

He nodded, not trusting his voice as he sank back against the pillows, closing his eyes as a quiet sob threatened to escape. Glancing up at him, she pressed a gently kiss to his cheek, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Wish I could believe you," he said quietly, his voice cracking. "But I just don't know this time."


	18. Be Still

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews after the last chapter! We only have the epilogue left to go after this, but because I've received such an amazing amount of support from you guys, I'm definitely going to go ahead with the third fic that I had planned, and I'm even thinking about maybe doing a short prequel to explain how McTony got together, if you think that's somethin' y'all might be interested in! Sorry this one took me a little longer than I had planned, but hopefully you'll decide it's worth it! A huge thank you to Kelley for her help with this chap again, and thank you to everyone who reviewed! Please don't forget that they help me write faster, so if you're anxious for the epilogue, you know what to do. Remember: Tony loves reviews more than Turkey Sandwiches and Ice Age!**

**Be Still**

Stifling a yawn, McGee made his way down the hallway, cup of coffee in hand. It had been a long night and the younger man was completely exhausted, but he had no plans of leaving his lover in the hospital alone.

Pausing just outside of Tony's room, the junior agent peeked in, a frown darkening his face when he spotted his older lover staring blankly at the wall, the dark circles under his eyes standing out prominently against his tanned face.

The birth of Abby's twins hadn't been easy for Tony. Despite the fact that he'd been against having anymore children of his own, he'd grown attached to the babies over the course of the last nine months and giving them away to their rightful parents had been harder than he'd anticipated.

McGee's heart broke for him.

He'd promised Tony that when everything was said and done and when he felt like he was ready, they would have another child of their own, but Dr. Simmons had dashed their hopes on that. Though the birth hadn't been terribly damaging on Tony's body, the young doctor didn't have high hopes that he'd be able to conceive again.

For someone who'd been so set against having any more children, the news had devastated the Italian.

Releasing a quiet sigh, McGee forced a smile onto his face as he stepped inside the room. The sound of footsteps against the floor caught Tony's attention and he turned his head slightly, glancing over at the younger man with a tired smile.

"Hey."

"Hey there," McGee greeted quietly, making his way over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Tony responded, shifting just slightly on the bed. "How's Josh?"

"Missing you, but pretty good other than that. You think you'll feel up to seeing him?"

"He's here now?"

"Yeah. He's out in the waiting room with Ziva. I told her I didn't know if you'd feel up to visitors today, but she insisted on coming down anyway."

"I wanna see him."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Tony responded.

"I'll go get him then," McGee said, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to his partner's forehead. "Love you, T."

Laying back against the pillows, a slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Love you too."

"I'll be right back. You need anything else?"

"Just my boy," Tony sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face. Closing his eyes, he released another quiet sigh as his lover made his way out of the room.

McGee returned from the waiting room a few minutes later, carrying their son on his hip, dressed in the Superman costume Tony had picked out for Halloween. "T? I've got a visitor for you."

He opened his eyes, the first genuine smile he had given all day crossing his face. "Josh… c'mere, buddy."

The little boy offered his father a grin as he scrambled onto the bed, wrapping his little arms around his neck. "I is Superman!"

"Look at that, you are," the Italian laughed, looking up at his partner. "How was trick-or-treating with Nana?"

"Daddy…" Josh started, looking down at the older man's stomach with a confused frown. "Babies gone?"

"Uh, J…" McGee said, seeing the way his lover visibly tensed. "Nana told you where the babies are, remember?"

"Wit' A'tie Abby?"

"That's right, buddy. They're with Auntie Abby," he frowned, not missing the tears that were forming behind Tony's eyes. "I'm sorry, T. I didn't know—"

He waved him off, blinking back the tears. "It's okay. I… I should be more in control. It's fine. I've got my boys, that's all that matters."

Leaning down, McGee pressed a gentle kiss to Tony's lips before he pulled away, offering a slight smile.

"Daddy is sad?" Josh asked, frowning as he reached out to touch his father's face. Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck in a hug before he pulled away, offering a hopeful smile. "All better?"

"Much better," Tony responded with a nod, wincing slightly when he shifted on the bed.

Sensing his partner's discomfort, McGee lifted Josh off the bed, settling him against his hip. "You alright, T?"

"Just sore," he groaned. "I forgot how bad this is."

"You need to get some rest," McGee said quietly. "I'm gonna take him back out to sit with Ziva. Say bye bye to daddy, J."

"Daddy go nigh' nigh'?"

"That's right."

"'Kay," the little boy said, reaching for his father. Lowering the boy to the bed one last time, McGee grinned when he hugged his father. "Nigh' nigh' daddy. Love you."

"Love you too, buddy. Thanks for comin' to see me."

Pecking his lover's lips again, McGee pulled away, lifting Josh into his arms. "You get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely. I love you, Tony."

"Love you too."

::::::

Tony groaned as he started to open wake up, his eyes fluttering open only to close again when the harsh light blinded him momentarily. "Tim?"

"Nah, Tony. Just me."

"Oh…" He tried to sit up, whimpering quietly when he pulled at his stitches. "Where's McGee?"

"Josh was gettin' cranky, so he took him home. Told him I'd sit with you," the older man said, standing up to help his Senior Agent sit up against the pillows. "Better?"

"Thanks, boss. You… you should be with Abby and the babies. You don't have to sit in here."

"Wanted to. Sorry I didn't come in earlier."

The Italian shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "No big deal. I understand." He stopped, dropping his eyes as he tried to control his emotions. "How… how are they?"

"Good. They, uh… they look like Abby."

"Identical?"

Gibbs nodded, studying the younger man carefully. "You know, Tony…" He stopped, hesitating slightly. He wanted to pull the agent into a hug and tell him how much he appreciated what he did for him and Abby, but he knew that was more likely to freak him out than anything else.

"Wow… I never thought I'd see the day when Bossman was at a loss for words," the Senior Agent said, his voice quiet despite his best attempts to make it sound cheery. "Sorry, boss."

"Nothin' to be sorry for. I just wanted to say thank you. You… gave me back the Abby I fell in love with… and the family I never thought I'd have again."

Tony swallowed hard, feeling the tears burning behind his eyes.

"I know it wasn't easy on ya… especially last night, but—"

"I'd do it again," the Italian said quietly, his voice cracking just slightly. "Let… tell Abby that I don't regret this. I know it probably seems like all I've done is complain, but seeing how happy she was last night..." He trailed off, closing his eyes. "I'm really tired, boss."

"Rest, Tony," Gibbs said quietly, dropping his hand onto the younger man's shoulder, squeezing gently.

Closing his eyes against the tears that threatened, Tony released a quiet sigh, praying for sleep to come, hoping that at least for awhile, the unbearable aching in his chest would stop.

::::::

Three weeks later…

The sound of a ringing cell phone sliced through the living room, startling Josh from his movie. Pushing himself up from the floor, he ran around the back of the couch, snatching the phone from the table.

"Daddy!" He called, making his way into the kitchen, grinning when he spotted McGee at the stove, fixing dinner. "For you!"

Turning to glance at his son, McGee offered the little boy a smile before he grabbed the phone, crouching down to pull his son into a hug. "Thanks, buddy. Go back in and finish your movie. It's almost time for dinner."

"'Kay," Josh agreed, hurrying back into the living room, leaving his father alone.

The smile melted off of McGee's face once he was alone, and it was with a quiet sigh that he flipped the phone open, holding it against his ear. "Hello?"

"How is he?"

McGee sagged at the question, leaning against the counter. It was the same question he got several times a day, and the answer never changed.

"He's… the same as yesterday, Abby."

He could hear the Goth sigh quietly on the other end of the line. "Still not eating?"

"No. And I don't know how much longer this can go on. He's already dropped so much weight and I just… I don't know what to do for him. He's not eating, he's not sleeping and the only time he gets out of the bed is to go to the bathroom. I've tried to get Ducky over here to look at him, but as soon as he gets here, Tony locks the door."

"God, Timmy…" He could hear the sadness in his friend's voice. "Do you think if maybe I came over and tried to talk to him--?"

"That'll only make it worse, Abs."

"He talks to Ziva," she said quietly.

"No he doesn't. She'll bring him a movie or two, but she usually ends up hanging out in the living room with Josh. He's not talking to anyone right now."

The younger man dropped his head to his chest, running a hand through his hair.

"I just…" the Goth sighed. "It's my fault, Timmy. I talked him into this and it's killing him."

"It's not your fault. He's… coping. In his own way, he's coping."

She started to speak again, but the sound of his lover calling for him distracted him from hearing what she was saying. "Abby, I've gotta go. I'll call you back in a bit."

Without waiting for a response, he snapped the phone closed, dropping it onto the counter before he made his way down the hallway, mentally preparing himself for what he would find.

Pushing the bedroom door open, he had to swallow back the gasp that threatened every time he laid eyes on his Italian.

Tony had always been in good shape-- surprisingly, considering the crap he ate on a daily basis, but his new figure was more than a little disturbing. In less than a month, he'd dropped the thirty pounds of weight he'd gained with the twins and an additional ten that he couldn't spare anyway, leaving his body looking too thin and fragile.

McGee had been concerned from the beginning, though Ducky assured him that a loss in appetite was to be expected, given the mental trauma of what Tony had gone through, but in the last few days, he'd taken a turn for the worst. He could no longer be coaxed into eating even the smallest amount of food.

Swallowing back the feeling of rising panic at the sight of his lover, McGee forced a smile as he made his way over to the bed, kneeling beside the mattress as he reached for Tony's bony fingers.

"How ya feelin' today, T?"

"Sore," the Italian rasped. "Time for medicine?"

Glancing down at his watch, McGee nodded. "Yeah, I think you can have some more. You're gonna have to eat though."

"Not hungry."

"Not a discussion. Doctor's orders. You have to eat with those meds, Tony. You're gonna tear your stomach up if you don't."

"Ducky doesn't count."

"Dr. Simmons said the same thing," McGee reminded him, leaning over to peck his lips gently. "C'mon. How about we go into the living room for awhile, huh? I'll fix you a little soup and you can eat on the couch."

"Don't wanna. Too tired."

Dropping his head to the mattress, it was all McGee could do to keep from crying out in frustration. "Please? For me?" He pleaded, his voice muffled by the blankets.

"No," was the clipped response as Tony turned onto his side, a hoarse cry escaping him as a sharp pain tore through his midsection. "Medicine… please?"

"Okay," McGee said quietly, pushing himself to his feet as he glanced down at his frail partner. "But I mean it. You've gotta eat, okay? What kinda soup? Tomato? Chicken noodle?"

"I don't want soup."

"Then tell me what you want. If we don't have it, I'll go get it. You have to eat, T. For me and Josh."

Glancing over his shoulder at his young partner, a dark frown formed on Tony's face at the nearly hysterical look he received. He'd been so caught up in his own pain over the last few weeks, he hadn't realized what he was doing to his family.

"I'm not very hungry… but maybe a turkey sandwich?"

The look of relief was instant as McGee pushed himself to his feet. "Thank you," he said quietly as he leaned over the mattress to press a kiss to the older man's lips. "I'll be right back."

Watching as his lover left the room, Tony laid back against the pillows, swallowing hard in an attempt to choke back the sob he could feel forming. All he had left was his boys and for the last two weeks, he'd been unintentionally pushing them away when he needed them the most.

He was done with that.

Pushing himself up slowly, he slid over to the edge of the bed carefully, ignoring the way the room was spinning around him. He hadn't been out of bed that much, only leaving to use the bathroom. It would have been easier to fall back against the pillows and curl back up in bed, but he was through with hiding.

It took every ounce of strength he possessed to push himself to his feet, and once he was standing, he had to grip the bed post for support.

Making his way out of the bedroom slowly, he leaned against the wall as he headed down the hallway, the sound of his little boy's voice making him smile. Stopping in the living room, he watched as Josh chatted animatedly to McGee as he watched his movie, despite the fact that the younger man wasn't even in the room.

"Hey buddy," he said quietly, his voice raspy from a lack of use.

Glancing up at the sound of Tony's voice, an excited squeal escaped Josh as he pushed himself to his feet and launched himself at his father, wrapping his arms around his legs. "Daddy!"

Crouching down, still gripping the wall for support, Tony pulled Josh against his chest, pressing a kiss against his soft, shaggy hair. "God, I missed you."

"You wa'ch I'Age wit' me?"

"Is that what you're watchin'? Again? You've seen it thirty million times!"

"You come wa'ch too?"

"Yeah, I'll come watch too," Tony promised, kissing the top of his head again before he pushed himself to his feet. "I'll be right in, okay?"

"'Kay!"

He had to take a moment to catch his breath after the short walk from the bedroom left him breathless, though after a minute, he started for the kitchen, swallowing back his emotions when he finally spotted his lover at the counter, his shoulders slumped, looking more than just a little deflated.

"Why do you keep doing this?" He asked quietly, noting the way McGee's shoulders tensed at the sound of his voice. After everything he put his partner through, sometimes Tony wondered why he even bothered to stay anymore. "It would have been easier for you if you'd stayed away the last time."

"I do it because I love you," McGee said softly, his voice thick with emotion as he turned to face the older man.

"I keep hurting you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I learned my lesson the last time, T. I don't care how hard it gets, I'm not leavin'. I know it's not easy for you right now and I'll do all the work on this one. I just…I just need to know you're not gonna give up on us. We need you too much for that."

"Tim…"

"I just need you to meet me half way. That's all, Tony."

The Italian said nothing as McGee crossed the room, wrapping his arms around his thin body, holding him against his chest. He could feel his partner trembling, his grip tightening as though he was afraid Tony would disappear if he let go.

"I'll take care of you, T, but you've gotta let me."

"I'm sorry," he muttered, his voice muffled by his lover's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tim."

"I'll take care of you," he repeated, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. Pulling away just slightly, he cupped Tony's chin in his hand, forcing his older lover to meet his eyes. "Not gonna let you go, T. Everything's gonna work out, but I just…"

"I'm not goin' anywhere either," Tony promised, leaning forward to capture McGee's lips in a gentle kiss.

The younger man almost broke against the sweet touch. Breaking apart from the kiss, he wrapped Tony in his arms again, closing his eyes as he held him, savoring the embrace.

They had a lot to work on, McGee knew, but for the first time in weeks, he thought they would really be okay.

::::::

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Glancing up at the sound of McGee's voice, Tony offered his partner a slightly sad smile. "No. But I have to. The longer I wait, the harder it's going to be."

Resting a hand on Tony's shoulder, McGee squeezed reassuringly. "If this gets to be too much for you…"

"I know. I'm really glad you came with me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. You know that," McGee reminded him with a smile as he leaned over to peck his lips. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Tony responded with a quiet sigh as he glanced up at the two-story house. In the six weeks since the babies had been born, he'd been to hell and back and while things had finally gotten better, he knew that if he didn't do this, he'd never be able to fully heal.

Climbing out of the car, he stared at the house with a growing feeling of panic rising within him. Swallowing hard, he could feel McGee's eyes on him as the younger man joined him, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm right here, T. It's going to be okay."

Almost immediately, he felt the tension leave his body. Glancing over at the younger man, Tony offered him a weak smile as he reached for his hand, linking their fingers. "I know," he said quietly. "C'mon. Let's go."

They made their way up to the front porch in silence and it took every ounce of strength Tony possessed to keep from turning and running when McGee lifted his hand, knocking quietly on the door. He could hear the sound of footsteps from within and before he could open his mouth to speak a single word, Abby pulled the front door open.

The first thing he noticed about his Goth girl was how completely exhausted she looked. There were dark circles under her eyes, standing out prominently against her pale skin and to be honest, she didn't look as though she'd slept for more than hour the previous night.

But it was her smile that caught his attention next.

Despite the fact that she looked exhausted beyond belief, she looked genuinely happy and he knew that he'd done the right thing.

"Hi guys," she greeted shyly, reaching out to pull the Italian into a gentle embrace. "I've missed you, Tonyboy."

"I know," he responded, his voice cracking just slightly. "I'm sorry I stayed away for so long."

"I understand. I'm just glad you're here now."

Pulling away, he offered her a slight smile. "You look good, Abby."

"I look like crap," she laughed, running a hand through her messy hair. "But I'm okay with that. They're worth it," she said, a fond smile forming on her lips. "You ready to meet them?"

"I think so."

"Good. I've been telling them all about you and I think they're ready to meet you too," she said, reaching for his free hand. He allowed her to lead them into the living room and at her insistence, they sank down onto the surprisingly comfortable couch. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"We're good, thanks," McGee responded, wrapping an arm around Tony's shoulder. "Where's Bossman?"

"Upstairs, getting them changed. We wanted them looking their best today to meet their Uncle Tony," she said with a grin. "I'm gonna go help him and then we'll be right down," she promised, leaning over to peck her Italian on the cheek.

The pair watched as she hurried back to the stairs and after a moment, Tony spoke up.

"She looks really happy, doesn't she?"

"She does," McGee agreed, pulling Tony against his side. "It's because of you, you know. Without you…"

"I know." Falling into a comfortable silence, Tony leaned heavily against his partner, allowing his touch to keep him calm as they waited. In almost no time at all, they could hear the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

McGee could feel Tony tense beside him. "It's okay, Tony," he said quietly, resting his hand against his partner's back comfortingly.

Tony watched with wide eyes as Abby and Gibbs stepped into the living room, identical pink blankets cradled in their arms. He could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes as Abby made her way over to him slowly, sinking down onto the coffee table in front of him, her child snuggled against her chest.

"This," she said quietly, placing the baby into his arms, "is Sofia."

"S…Sofia?" He asked, glancing down at the infant. She was wide awake, her blue eyes gazing up at him intently. "She's… she's beautiful, Abby," he said quietly, his chest tightening uncomfortably as he studied her carefully.

"Her sister is Giovanna. We couldn't… we couldn't exactly name them after you, but we thought…"

"Thank you, Tony," Gibbs said quietly as he made his way over to his Senior Agent, Giovanna resting sleepily in his arms. "We wouldn't have them if it wasn't for you."

Glancing up at his boss, Tony could feel the pain and hurt he'd felt over the last six weeks slowly beginning to fade. It wasn't easy giving up the children that he'd carried for nearly nine months, but watching his boss with his new family reminded him that he'd done this right thing.

In all the years that he'd known Gibbs, he'd never seen the man looking as peaceful as he did right now. That, coupled with the look of absolute love he'd seen in Abby's eyes when she looked at her children, was enough for him.

Sofia and Giovanna may not be his for keeps, but he knew that he'd be a part of their lives no matter what. And now, finally, he knew that was enough for him.


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: And here it is, the end of the story! A huge thank you, as always to my bffl Kelley for all her help with this fic! Without her, I probably would have given up a long time ago! Also, I know I'm awful about responding to reviews, so since this is a short chapter, I wanna just take a minute to thank everyone who's taken a minute to send me a kind word. You guys were amazing, and without you, this fic wouldn't even exist. Thank you so much.**

teacozy

lovelogan

Miss Barbara

ken627

STLFAN

mikesh

Fullmetal Embers

Precious Pup

Kascaja

crs529

smartkid37

SunInHerSmile

APRIL26

Little-OZZO

acj11

amdelodder

julie250

BritMum

PapiEsteven

SunshineAndDaises

Tans

sweetnessxlovesxme

CYNDI

Karen

Beautiful-Boy-Love

Sandy Murray

Mic

wytygr

Nocturnal Rose

Dallas Steele

krazieryder

Kikyohater220

NCIS rules!

akindlyreviewer

Elly

power214063

leelou09

Phoenix Red Lion

ShelbyLou

tash

SaintJames

vulcangirl1983

Choas Babe

NCIS-'Tiva4ever'

lauradaexplorer

Flower15

DaRkSiDeStHeOnLySiDe

violetwarnercobalt

Gigi13

Erin

Mcilly13

**A/N Continued: I know it's kind of obnoxious to have all those names thrown in there, but those people are amazing and deserved to be thanked! Now, that being said... I have every intention of writing a third story, but I'm going to take a little hiatus from my McTony series to work on a story with my Kelley. In the mean time, if you guys are lookin' for something to read, make sure you check out Kelley's Tabby fics. They're absolutely amazing and the third fic in the series features an awesome Daddy!Tony! I'm going to put the link up in my profile if anyone's interested. Just make sure if you read, you send her a review, letting her know what you thought! Thank you guys again for all your support and I hope y'all enjoy this. **

**Epilogue**

McGee smiled as he walked down the hallway carrying the sprinkles he grabbed out of the cupboard for Josh, pausing just outside the bedroom door to watch his lover and their son as they spoke animatedly to each other. Tony had gotten much better over the last few weeks, gaining back some of the weight he had lost and even going as far as beginning to work out again.

He still had bad days, but they were far outnumbered by the good days he had. The couple made it a point to take Josh over to Gibbs' house at least once a week to have dinner and see the twins, both of which Josh enjoyed immensely.

He finally felt like things were getting back to normal.

"You have 'prinkles too, daddy?" Josh asked, poking another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"You know it, buddy. But you're not gonna have any ice cream left if you keep eatin' it before he gets back," Tony teased, leaning over to drop a kiss to the top of his son's head.

"Is good," Josh said by way of explanation, shrugging a shoulder.

"It'll be even better with sprinkles," McGee said, making his presence known as he stepped into the bedroom, shaking the bottle of sprinkles with a grin.

"Took you long enough," Tony teased, shifting slightly against his pillow. "I was afraid all my ice cream was gonna melt before you got back!"

"You shoulda taken a page of J's book. He knows how to keep ice cream from meltin', don't you buddy?"

"Eat it."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Tony smirked, grabbing the sprinkles from his lover's hand before he opened the top.

"I do it?" Josh asked hopefully.

"As long as you promise not to make a mess," McGee warned, sinking onto the mattress beside his son.

Tony handed the little boy the small jar of sprinkles when he was done with it and watched as he proceeded to dump it upside down into his bowl, emptying the container.

"Uh oh."

"Want some ice cream with those sprinkles, chuckling as he looked at his younger lover. "He didn't spill one sprinkle, daddy."

"I see that," McGee snorted, shaking his head as he ruffled Josh's hair. "It's okay, buddy. No big deal."

"Is lots'a 'prinkles."

"Definitely," Tony agreed, snickering quietly. Finishing up his own bowl of ice cream, he settled back against the mattress, grinning when Josh snuggled against his side, handing his ruined dessert off to McGee.

The boy was asleep after a few minutes, the sound of his light snores bringing a smile to Tony's face.

"Didn't take him long to fall asleep."

"Big day tomorrow. He's excited to see the babies."

"Can you believe he's turning three?" Tony asked, leaning over his sleeping son to press a kiss to his partner's lips.

"Makes me feel old," McGee snorted before he pulled away, glancing down at Josh with a grin on his face. "I'm going to take him to his room and when I come back…" He trailed off, looking over Tony's body slowly. "Well, we'll discuss that when I get back."

"Promises, promises."

"You'll see." Climbing from the bed slowly in an effort to keep from jostling the mattress, McGee leaned over, lifting Josh into his arms carefully, grinning when the little boy snuggled against him.

::::::

Pushing the covers off of her body slowly, Abby couldn't contain the quiet groan that escaped her as she glanced around the darkened bedroom, allowing her eyes to adjust. Glancing over at the clock, she wasn't surprised as she watched the red numbers change to 0200. In the two months since her daughters were born, she'd grown accustomed to waking up at odd hours of the night, though she found she was most frequently pulled from sleep between the hours of 0130 and 0230.

So frequently, in fact, that it came naturally to her now.

Pushing herself up, she glanced over at her lover's side of the bed, frowning when she realized it was empty. Running a hand over her face, she climbed off of the bed, stifling a yawn as she padded out of the bedroom quietly.

Pausing in the hallway, she couldn't help but smile at the sound of Gibbs' voice drifting out of the twins' bedroom. Making her way over to the partially opened door, she peeked in, tears welling up in her eyes when she spotted him.

He was perched in the handmade wooden rocking chair, Giovanna cradled in his arms as he spoke softly to her. In the weeks leading up to the birth of the girls, Abby couldn't help but wonder how Gibbs was going to deal with being a father again after losing his first wife and daughter, but from the minute he'd laid eyes on his girls, she knew he'd fallen right in love.

"It's not nice to stare," he said quietly, and though his back was to her, she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Can't help it. It's a nice view."

A quiet chuckle escaped him as he shifted Giovanna in his arms before he pushed himself to his feet. "What are you doing up? I got up so you didn't have to."

"Internal alarm, I think. I'm so used to getting up at this time, it's kind of a reflex now. Sofia still asleep?"

"Uh huh. This one's gonna be the trouble maker, I think," he said, glancing down at the little girl slowly drifting off to sleep in his arms. "She takes after you."

"You sayin' I'm trouble?"

"Uh huh," he teased.

"And I guess you're an angel?"

"Nah. But I'm not as mouthy," he smirked before he leaned over, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. "Let me put her down and then I'll put _you_ to bed."

"Sounds good to me," Abby grinned as she made her way over to Sofia's crib, peering down at the little girl. "We really made some beautiful kids, huh?"

"Mmhmm," the older man responded as he laid Giovanna down gently, running a hand over her head carefully. "We did. Goodnight, sweetheart," he said quietly before turning back to his girl. "Ready?"

"Always," she grinned, reaching for his hand as they made their way out of the nursery quietly. Pausing at the doorway, she glanced back at her sleeping children before she turned to Gibbs. "Never thought we'd have this."

"Neither did I. Never thought I'd want it again either but now that they're here, I couldn't imagine life without 'em."

Wrapping her arms around her lover's waist, she rested her head against his chest, breathing in his comforting scent. "I love you, J."

"Love you too, Abs," he said quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "C'mon. Bedtime. We've got a big day tomorrow."

::::::

_The Next Afternoon…_

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Josh, happy birthday to you!"

Setting the cake down in front of the three year old, Tony couldn't help but laugh as the little boy bounced up and down in his chair.

"Is I'Age cake!" He gasped, a squeal of excitement escaping him as he glanced up at his father. "I'Age daddy!"

"I see that, buddy. You'll have to thank Auntie Ziva for that. She's the one who picked it out."

"T'ank you A'tie Zeebra!"

"You are welcome, Josh!" She grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of the little boy's shaggy hair. "I am very glad you like it."

"Y'know, we should probably not encourage his obsession with that movie," McGee mused. "We're already on our third copy."

"Leave him alone," the Italian scolded playfully as he accepted the knife from Gibbs to cut the cake.

"'Van and Soapy have cake too?" Josh asked, poking his chubby finger into the side of the cake with a laugh as he scooped some of the frosting off.

Tony couldn't help but snort as he swatted his son's hand away playfully. "I think Van and Soapy are a little too small for cake this year, buddy. Besides, who's gonna want cake after you've had your fingers all in it?"

"Daddy."

"Yeah, Daddy will eat just about anything, huh Josh?" McGee smirked, earning a cocked eyebrow from his lover.

"Ha. Very funny," Tony said, serving the cake.

"I thought so."

"Timmy, do you have somewhere I can lay her down?" Abby asked, smiling down at the little girl she held in her arms.

"Sure. Here, lemme take her. I'll go lay her down in the bedroom." Leaning down, he lifted the infant out of the Goth's arms, cradling her close to his chest. "C'mere, Giovanna. Let's go lay down for a nap, huh?"

"Actually—"

"That's Sofia," Tony corrected smugly. "Sheesh. You really can't tell them apart yet?"

Abby couldn't help but giggle. "I thought J and I were the only ones who could tell the difference."

"Well, I *did* carry them for nine months. I think that pretty much makes me an expert," Tony teased.

"How can you tell which one's which?" McGee asked, frowning as he glanced down at Sofia before looking over at her sister, who was still wide away in Gibbs' arms.

"Sofia has a rounder face than Giovanna."

"They look exactly the same to me."

"Well, when that fails, you can tell by their personalities. Giovanna's definitely going to be the trouble maker."

Shaking his head at his lover, McGee shifted Sofia in his arms again as he made his way down the hallway, unable to contain his smile. Things had been hard on Tony but seeing him surrounded by his friends and family, he knew that they were really going to be alright.


End file.
